


Les sides stories d'Etoiles et chaos

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 52,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de textes inspirés de la fanfic "Étoiles et chaos". Lorsque j'ai terminé cette dernière, je me suis rendue compte qu'il me restait encore beaucoup de choses à raconter. Événements passés sous silence dans "Étoiles et chaos" ; rencontre avec certains personnages... je parle de tout cela dans "les sides-stories". Bien sûr, il vaut mieux avoir lu Etoiles et chaos avant. Bonne lecture !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La dernière preuve

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une side-story écrite par Chrysos, que je remercie vivement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story une

**AUTEUR :** Chrysos

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à Iris-Ardell.

**La dernière preuve**

**par Chrysos**

**Acte 1 : Le télékinésiste et le télépathe**

**Porte Est du Sanctuaire, 15h**

Astérion s'était rarement senti aussi las. Assis sur un escarpement dominant la porte, il observait les gardes effectuant leur ronde quotidienne. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette scène d'une affligeante banalité lui apparut soudain comme étrangement rassurante. D'un ton bourru, il lança pourtant à la cantonade :

\- Tu es en retard !

Surpris, les soldats levèrent un nez inquiet en direction du Saint d'argent. Réalisant que cette sentence ne les concernait pas, ils retournèrent prudemment vaquer à leurs occupations.

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua une autre voix. C'est toi qui es en avance. Comme d'habitude.

Un guerrier longiligne venait de se téléporter à deux pas d'Astérion. Avec son teint diaphane, sa chevelure filasse et ses oreilles taillées en pointes, le nouveau venu ressemblait vaguement à ces elfes qui fleurissent comme du chiendent dans les romans d'héroic fantasy. Seule son armure indigo rappelait que cet être hors norme avait bien sa place dans cet univers tout aussi fantastique qu'était le Sanctuaire.

\- Spartan, souffla le Saint de la Meute. J'apprécierais assez que ton subconscient cesse de me traiter de psychorigide. Je ne suis guère d'humeur à supporter ce genre de sarcasme.

\- Que je sache, personne ne te force à fouiner dans mon esprit, lâcha Spartan, comprenant sa peine. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux de te voir en si grande forme. La rumeur prétendait que Marin t'avait bien amoché…

\- La rumeur est bien informée. A ce propos, j'ai ouï dire, ou plutôt j'ai lu à droite à gauche que ces maudits chevaliers de bronze avaient encore agrandi leur tableau de chasse.

\- Oui, cracha Spartan. Misty, Mozes, Babel, Jamian, Argol et maintenant Dante et Capella. Tous de braves et valeureux Saints tués par ces foutus gamins ! Pour parler franchement, j'enrage chaque jour un peu plus en pensant que le grand Pope ait choisi cette larve d'Aiolia pour flanquer la déculotté à ces morveux ! Ah ça, il a vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour, notre bien-aimé dirigeant. Choisir le frère d'un parjure pour en châtier cinq autres, ça mériterait d'être gravé dans le marbre pour faire rigoler les générations futurs.

\- Surveille ton langage. Même ici, les murs, ou plutôt les portes, ont des oreilles. Si tu veux éviter de te retrouver à barboter au Cap Sounion, tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue.

\- Bah, au point où nous en sommes ! Depuis notre déconvenue contre les Saints de bronze, toi et moi sommes déjà dans le collimateur du Pope. Pas besoin de se voiler la face. Je sais pertinemment que si nous foirons la prochaine mission, il n'y aura plus de deuxième chance ni de lendemains qui brillent. En parlant de ça, qu'elle est donc cette fameuse mission spécialement conçue pour deux brebis galeuse ?

Astérion, peu loquace, tendit à son interlocuteur la missive sagement posée sur ses genoux. La parcourant en diagonale, celui-ci résuma :

\- Débusquer cette traîtresse de Marin et la mettre à mort. Rien que ça ! Au moins, tu auras l'occasion d'assouvir un semblant de vengeance. J'aimerai bien pouvoir en dire autant.

\- Traîtresse, répéta le Saint de la Meute. C'est exactement ce que je lui ai craché au visage, ce jour-là.

Se relevant sans hâte, Astérion posa son regard sur la vallée du domaine sacré et poursuivit :

\- Lorsque nous avons découvert le corps de Misty, j'ai eu tout loisir de fouiller dans l'esprit de Marin. Il ne contenait rien de vraiment significatif pouvant justifier cette subite trahison, hormis l'inévitable lien affectif avec son disciple. Toutefois, un détail m'en revenu en tête après coup. Dans un recoin de son sub-conscient se trouvait une idée fixe, à la limite de l'obsession. Plus que tout, elle désirait se rendre à Star Hill, là où : « était la clef du mystère ».

Un vent anormalement glacial caressa l'échine de Spartan, qui médita :

\- Cette bougresse est encore plus folle que je ne le croyais. Toute japonais qu'elle soit, elle ne peut ignorer que Star Hill est le lieu de divination des Popes depuis les temps mythologiques. Y mettre un pied équivaudrait à connaître un sacrilège presque aussi terrible que de poser la main sur Athéna. Personne ne serait assez suicidaire pour tenter une telle expédition.

\- Personne, c'est vrai. Sauf peut-être deux pauvres hères n'ayant plus grand-chose à perdre. Si mystère il y a, je serais curieux de savoir de quoi il retourne.

L'ancien adversaire de Shiryu crut à une plaisanterie et esquissa un sourire. Mais devant le faciès inflexible d'Astérion, il répondit à brûle-pourpoint :

\- Tu es complètement malade ! Ne me dis pas que tu envisages vraiment de te rendre à Star Hill, juste parce que tu as perçu les divagations d'une femme assez inconsciente pour se mettre tout le sanctuaire à dos en protégeant son élève !? Dans le genre information calamiteuse, on peut difficilement faire pire !

\- Même au plus fort de notre combat, Marin ne m'ait jamais apparu comme ayant perdu l'esprit. Au contraire, elle semblait savoir pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait et avoir pleinement mesuré les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Quand bien même ? Même si elle assume ses délires, pourquoi voudrais-tu te mettre dans le bourbier jusqu'au cou en essayant de percer à sa place un mystère qui n'existe probablement pas ?

\- Pour Mozes, Argol et tous les autres, rétorqua Astérion en haussant sensiblement la voix. S'il n'y rien à Star Hill, c'est que Marin et les bronzes renégats sont de simples fouteurs de troubles qui ne méritent d'autre châtiment que la mort. En ce cas, celle de tous nos compagnons n'aura pas été vaine, car ils auront péri en accomplissant leur devoir. Mais, dans le cas contraire…

Spartan, sans crier gare, décida de tourner les talons :

\- Bon, je vois que rien de ce que je ne pourrai dire ne te fera changer d'avis. Si tu veux perdre ton temps et accessoirement la vie en courant après des chimères, libre à toi. De mon côté, j'aime autant suivre la loi du talion. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. En tout cas, bon courage pour réussir l'ascension de Star Hill. Il paraît que nul être humain n'est parvenu jusqu'au somment, hormis le grand Pope en fonction.

\- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. L'ascension est certainement difficile voire peut-être impossible, certes. Mais, pour quelqu'un comme toi qui se suppose aussi puissant que Mû de Jamir, ce devrait être un jeu d'enfant que de m'y téléporter.

Sans se retourner, le télékinésiste annonça, goguenard :

\- Toujours aussi indiscret, à ce que je vois. Qui plus est tu attises un feu dont nous savons tous les deux qu'il repose seulement sur des braises de vanité mal placée. Est-ce un défi que tu me proposes ?

\- Plus ou moins, répondit son confrère, malicieusement.

\- Je suis vraiment un poisson bien stupide pour mordre à un hameçon aussi gros, soupira le télékinésiste. Enfin, quitte à être mouillé dans cette affaire, autant clairement boire la tasse. Non seulement, je vais t'y téléporter mais je vais t'y accompagner. Et ça, même Mû du Bélier n'en aurait pas l'audace.

\- Merci, conclut Astérion.

\- Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il y ait vraiment autre chose que des runes divinatoire à Star Hill. Ça m'ennuierait de devoir mourir juste pour prouver que j'avais plus de tripes que le ténor de ma profession.

Alors que les deux compagnons se dématérialisaient sous l'indifférence générale des gardes en faction, une silhouette furtive s'anima derrière un rocher. Les dents crispées à s'en briser la mâchoire, une adolescente aux cheveux mordorés disparut dans les ténèbres du Yomotsu Hirasaka.

**Acte 2 : L'empreinte d'un souvenir**

**Star Hill, quelques minutes plus tard**

\- Foutue barrière psychique, râle Spartan. J'ai bien cru ne jamais en venir à bout. Un peu plus et on restait coincé ad vitam æternam entre deux strates dimensionnelles. Quoi qu'il en soit, Star Hill, nous voilà !

Les deux voyageurs, sans prendre le temps d'admirer le panorama, marchèrent en direction de l'unique temple de ce lieu mythique. Pince-sans-rire, Spartan reprit :

\- Pour un observatoire sacré, je m'attendais à un peu plus de luxe et de faste. Vu la tristesse du décor, pas étonnant que les Popes préfèrent admirer les étoiles. Somme toute, ça s'annonce assez mal. Ce n'est pas dans ce temple miséreux que nous…

Une vision fantasmagorique coupa la chique à l'ancien binôme d'Argol. A peine Astérion et lui eurent-ils passés la porte dudit temple qu'ils se retrouvèrent englobés par une incroyable aura doré. Au centre de cette luminescence irréelle, et tout près de l'autel de divination, un corps sans vie semblait attendre leur venue.

\- Qui… Bafouilla Spartan, pourtant difficilement impressionnable. Qui est-ce, d'après toi ?

Pragmatique, le Saint de la Meute scruta les vêtements du cadavre et en tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient :

\- Visiblement, c'est un ancien Pope. Étonnant ! Il doit être mort depuis des siècles, pourtant son corps est parfaitement conservé. On jurerait qu'il est simplement assoupi. Sans parler du cosmos qu'il continue à générer, même par delà la mort.

\- De son vivant, ça devait être un sacré gaillard, supposa Spartan. Les ondes de puissance qu'il dégage me hérissent le poil. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que l'on n'ait pas perçu sa présence à l'extérieur. Ce temple doit agir comme une sorte de cloche hermétique qui retiendrait les émanations de cosmos en son sein, si tu me permets l'expression. Sans cela, tout le sanctuaire serait constamment baigné par son aura. Mais, si c'est bien un Pope, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu droit à une sépulture décente ?... Astérion !?

L'intéressé, intrigué, s'était accroupi au dessus du cadavre et murmura:

\- Ce serait donc lui la clef du mystère ? Le corps d'un Pope abandonné dans le seul endroit inaccessible du domaine sacré. Marin, quelle intrigue as-tu bien pu chercher à résoudre ? A moins que…

Horrifiant Spartan, Astérion, qui n'était plus à un blasphème près, posa la main sur le front du défunt Pope. Aussitôt, le Saint d'argent fut pris de violentes convulsions. Haletant, il posa sa main libre sur sa poitrine, comme si son cœur semblait prêt à exploser. Son comparse, n'y tenant plus, finit par lui faire lâcher prise en le bousculant de l'épaule. Projeté sur quelques mètres, Astérion finit par se relever, les yeux totalement vides.

\- J'ai visualisé les derniers instants de sa vie, avoua-t-il, comme traumatisé par l'événement. Il se nommait Shion et était notre Pope voilà de cela treize ans ! Mais cette nuit, un Saint d'or est venue lui rendre visite pendant qu'il étudiait les astres… Et l'a froidement… tué !

Un peu calmé, le télépathe fixa un regard plus normal sur un Spartan déconfit et renchérit :

\- Saga des Gémeaux ! C'est lui qui a assassiné le véritable Pope et a pris sa place ! C'est pour cette raison que l'âme de Shion ne peut trouver le repos et maintient son corps ainsi ! Son cosmos ! C'est un signal d'alerte visant à prévenir ses sujets ! Et seul un télépathe pouvait arriver à déchiffrer le souvenir qui hante ce qui reste de son esprit, celui de cette nuit où…

Sondant les parois du temple, Spartan réalisa soudain :

\- Saga des Gémeaux, l'homme qui s'est rendu maître des dimensions. Comme il n'a pas pu se débarrasser du cadavre de sa victime, il l'a placé dans une sorte de huis clos dimensionnel. Ainsi, il avait la certitude de la piéger, corps, âme et… cosmos. Alors, la rébellion des Saints de bronze serait…

\- Nous devons prévenir les autres Saints d'or, le coupa Astérion. Eux seuls seront à même de juger de la situation. Pas une minute à perdre !

\- Entendu ! Mais pour ça, il faut déjà sortir de cet endroit. Ça doit probablement être lié au piège de Saga, mais une espèce de volonté bloque toute tentative de téléportation. Retournons à l'extérieur, les parasites seront moins importants.

\- Oh non, annonça une voix presque enfantine. Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici ! Je ne permettrais pas que vous fassiez du mal à Kyko !

Bloquant toute tentative de sortie, Cinnamon s'était posté en cerbère devant l'unique porte du temple.

**Acte 3 : Protection rapprochée**

\- Cette gamine ?! Comment a-t-elle pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

Spartan, pour une fois plus informé que son confrère, lui apprit :

\- Je la reconnais ! C'est la sale morveuse qui s'était mise en tête de traverser les douze temples. La « groupie », comme la surnomme les serviteurs. A ce qu'on dit, ce sont ses mœurs assez légères qui lui auraient valu droit d'asile dans le fief du Pope.

Fixant Cinnamon droit dans les yeux, le télékinésiste enfonça le clou :

\- Eh bien, ma douce, je vois que Star Hill ne sert pas au Pope qu'à s'isoler de la vie courante du Sanctuaire. S'est-il lassé de tes étreintes passionnées pour t'abandonner dans ce repaire à courants d'air ? C'est donc là que finissent tous les jouets qu'il brise.

\- Ce n'est pas cela, le contredit Astérion, déchiffrant les pensées de l'adolescente. En vérité, elle a entendu notre discussion et nous as… suivis.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ricana Spartan. Comment cet asticot y serait-elle parvenue ? La seule explication possible est que j'ai dû la téléporter avec nous par mégarde. A croire que je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs !

Astérion aurait cent fois préféré que la version de son acolyte soit la bonne. Mais, lisant à livre ouvert dans l'océan déchaîné qu'était actuellement l'esprit de Cinn', il blêmit de minute en minute en découvrant les sombres vérités qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler.

\- Cette fille, bafouilla-t-il. C'est…

\- Une véritable plaie, compléta Spartan. Ainsi qu'un témoin gênant. Navré ma douce, mais tu en as trop vu. Pour peu que tu sois atteinte d'un bon vieux syndrome de Stockholm, comme beaucoup le suppose, tu risques d'aller prévenir Saga dès notre retour dans les basses sphères du Sanctuaire. Tu vas donc resté sagement en notre compagnie le temps que cette sale affaire ait éclaté au grand jour.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Spartan s'apprêtait à crocheter le poignet de Cinnamon. Le Saint de la Meute, revenu de son voyage éprouvant dans la psyché de l'adolescente, s'écria alors :

\- Non ! Ne la touche pas !

Trop tard. A peine le télékinésiste eut-il effleuré la peau nacrée de Cinn', qu'il se tordit de douleur. Son bras, horriblement broyé par une force inconnue, commençait littéralement à se liquéfier. Réflexe salvateur, il réussit, malgré la douleur, à se saisir psychiquement de l'adolescente. Sans ménagements, il la projeta violemment contre le plafond du temple, avant de l'envoyer rebondir sur une paroi.

\- Spartan, s'enquit Astérion, volant au chevet de son semblable. Ça va ?

\- J'ai connu pire, le rassura ce dernier, en songeant à sa métamorphose passée. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette… ce monstre ? La nouvelle arme secrète du Pope ? La façon dont elle m'a écrasé le bras n'avait rien à voir avec de la télékinésie, ni même avec le cosmos.

\- Je le sais, approuva le Saint d'argent. C'est sa volonté. Il lui a suffit de vouloir te dissoudre le bras pour que cela se réalise. Elle-même ignore comment elle s'y prend et pourtant le résultat est là. Dans sa mémoire, j'ai vu quelques exploits de ce style qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie même les terrifiants Saints d'or. Sans parler de…

\- Pas étonnant que Saga se soit intéressé à elle ! Dans le genre chien de garde déguisé en agneau, elle se posait là ! Enfin, le problème est résolu. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle ait pu survivre à un choc pareil.

\- Je l'espère. En attendant, avant de mettre le feu aux poudres, il faut soigner ton bras. Crois-tu pouvoir nous ramener au bercail dans ton état ?

\- Évidemment ! Donne-moi juste une seconde et…

Astérion, suivant le regard halluciné de Spartan, découvrit Cinn', qui les scrutait de ses prunelles anormalement dilatées. Pas une égratignure ni une contusion ne pouvaient attester de la violence de l'impact qu'elle avait subi tantôt.

\- Petite maligne, la félicita presque Astérion. Il lui a suffit de songer que le sol et ce mur allaient amortir sa course pour qu'ils deviennent aussi moelleux que le lit de son cher « Kyko ». Bien, s'il faut en passer par là !

Galvanisant son énergie, Astérion lança sa plus terrible (et unique) attaque. En dépit de l'exiguïté du lieu, il parut se démultiplier à l'infinie, encerclant une Cinnamon pour le moins sereine et un Spartan faisant profil bas.

\- Quelle que soit la nature de ton pouvoir, tu ne pourras plus me vaincre, s'avança le télépathe. Je peux prévoir chacun de tes faits et gestes, ce qui signifie donc que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, ni même esquiver mes coups. Quand à me toucher, cela t'ait également impossible. Tu n'es ni assez rapide ni assez clairvoyante pour me localiser. C'est la fin, petite fille ! Million Ghosts Attack !

Astérion n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre ses belles théories en pratique. A la dernière syllabe prononcée, tous ses « doubles » se retrouvèrent piégés dans un effroyable tourbillon. Ils disparurent aussitôt dans ce qui semblait être un trou noir, apparu comme par magie dans le plafond du temple. Seul l'original, vidé de son essence, retomba mollement aux pieds d'un Spartan médusé.

\- Astérion ! Sorcière, que lui as-tu fait !?

\- Je les ai renvoyé là où doivent aller les fantômes, répondit candidement Cinnamon. Au dessus du puits des âmes.

La pilule fut difficile à avaler pour le prétendu égal de Mû. Très difficile à avaler. Oubliant sa douleur, il concentra son cosmos à son paroxysme, bien décidé à ne pas laisser la mort de son ami impuni.

\- Garce, vociféra-t-il. Je vais te lapider !

A ces mots, la structure du temple évolua. Une par une, toute les pierres se désolidarisèrent et se mirent à léviter au dessus des deux combattants. Sans tergiverser, Spartan expédia ces pièces de puzzle monstrueuses sur l'adolescente. Dans un vacarme apocalyptique, elles s'agglutinèrent à pleine vitesse sur une Cinnamon impassible.

Au fur et à mesure, l'œuvre de Spartan pris la forme d'une pyramide stylisée ou plutôt d'un tombeau funéraire dont Cinn' aurait été le dernier pharaon. Lorsque la dernière pierre coiffa l'ouvrage, le télékinésiste tomba à genoux et, les yeux humides, déclara :

\- As-tu vu, Astérion ? Crois-tu que Mû du Bélier aurait été capable d'une vendetta pareille ?

Fermant cérémonieusement les yeux de son compagnon d'infortune, Spartan n'en oublia pas pour autant la tâche qui lui incombait, désormais. Ce serait à lui de dévoiler la vérité sur la meurtre du Pope et à confondre Saga, si tant est que tous les Saints d'or ne soient déjà pas tous à sa botte. Et quand cette affaire serait enfin résolue, il pourrait songer à aller demander des comptes à ces Saints de bronzes infâmes qui avaient volés la vie de ses pauvres compagnons.

Tout à ses projets futurs, Spartan finit par remarquer un détail pour le moins surprenant. Alors qu'il croyait, non, plutôt qu'il savait pertinemment avoir détruit le temple de ses mains, il crut à nouveau se trouver en son sein. Se frottant les yeux de sa main valide, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, le temple était bel et bien « revenu », parfaitement reconstruit pierre par pierre.

N'osant tourner la tête, il clama :

\- Ton pouvoir n'a donc pas de limite ? Tout ceci n'était-il qu'une illusion ?

Cinnamon, couverte de sang des pieds à la tête mais toujours en un seul morceau, renvoya :

\- Pas du tout ! Mais je n'allais quand même pas laisser l'observatoire dans cet état. Kyko n'aurait pas été content.

Lucide, Spartan tenta malgré tout :

\- Saga est un assassin et il te manipule, comme il manipule tout le domaine sacré. Si tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour la vie humaine, tu ne dois pas permettre à pareille engeance démoniaque de dominer cette terre sacrée. Il…

Fatiguée par cet être obtus qui se permettait de médire sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait et ne comprenait pas, Cinnamon avait donné le coup de grâce. Messire Deathmask aurait certainement apprécié qu'elle le torture davantage, mais elle avait préféré lui briser proprement la nuque avant qu'il ne tente de filer en se téléportant.

Cinnamon n'éprouvait aucun regret d'avoir tué ces deux fouineurs. Au contraire, elle se félicitait d'avoir découvert par hasard leur manigance et d'avoir agi en conséquence. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que s'ils avaient révélés le secret de messire Saga, le sanctuaire serait devenu un vaste champ de bataille.

Tous les Saints d'or qu'elle aimaient et appréciaient se seraient probablement entretués au nom de cette notion obscure qu'était la justice. Et cela, elle n'aurait pu le supporter.

Alors que les corps de ses deux ennemis commençaient à se désintégrer, Cinnamon s'approcha du cadavre de l'ancien Pope. Elle ignorait pourquoi Saga ne s'était pas débarrassé du corps de son prédécesseur. Mais, une chose était sûre et certaine, il était la seule preuve qui pouvait encore lui nuire. Aussi, il devait disparaître.

Elle allait s'exécuter quand le cosmos du vieil homme la submergea. Un cosmos pur et rassurant, comme l'était celui de ses seuls amis, les Saints d'or. Touchée au plus profond de son être, elle resta longtemps à observer les traits fins du Pope, magnifiés par le profond baiser de la mort. Lentement, elle s'allongea et se blottit tout contre lui, avant de s'endormir, heureuse.

**FIN**

 


	2. Leçon de natation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon décide d'apprendre à nager, et qui a-t-elle choisi comme professeur ?

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story deux

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY DEUX : leçon de natation**

**Sanctuaire sous-marin** **— Palais de Poséidon**

Kanon était en train de somnoler lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Aussitôt une silhouette se précipita vers lui et bondit sur le lit. Bien réveillé à présent, le Dragon des Mers leva le poing, bien décidé à châtier l'impudent... et se retint juste à temps en reconnaissant Cinnamon. Bon sang, mais que faisait-elle là ?

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène. J'ai failli te coller une droite !

La jeune fille le regarda avec une certaine incompréhension, comme si une telle éventualité n'était pas envisageable. Puis elle répondit :

— Kanon, s'il te plaît, apprends-moi à nager.

Kanon faillit s'étrangler.

— Je te demande pardon ? Non mais tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Tu as remarqué au moins que c'était la nuit ?

— Ben oui mais... c'est maintenant que j'ai envie d'apprendre... S'il te plaît, je te promets que je t'écouterai bien !

— Il n'en est pas question ! Tu crois quand même pas que j'ai que ça à faire !

Cinnamon joignit les mains et le supplia, adoptant le ton d'une petite fille :

— Oh s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

— J'ai dit non ! Et retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche pour de bon !

* * *

**Quelque part sur les côtes de la Méditerranée, au petit matin**

— Tu ne feras pas croire que tu ne sais pas nager, dit Kanon. Tu le monde le sait !

Cinnamon secoua la tête d'un air confus :

— Faut croire que non, répondit-elle. En fait, je sais juste un peu barboter et seulement si j'ai pied. J'ai un peu peur dans l'eau profonde.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une méthode radicale pour t'aider à surmonter cette peur.

Un sourire rassurant plaqué sur le visage, il s'approcha d'elle. Et la poussa. La jeune fille tomba dans l'eau en poussant un cri de surprise. De son rocher, Kanon observa ensuite la surface de la mer. Qui restait désespérément lisse.

" _Elle va réapparaître. Là, maintenant. Tout de suite. Dans une seconde. Et merde..._ _"_

Il plongea et n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'adolescente. Aussitôt il la prit dans ses bras. Alors Cinnamon ouvrit les yeux et sourit... en ouvrant la bouche. Pestant intérieurement, Kanon écrasa immédiatement sa bouche sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour lui éviter la noyade. Puis il la ramena à la surface. Les deux jeunes gens demeurèrent un instant ainsi, enlacés et lèvres jointes, baignés par le soleil levant.

Le Dragon des Mers finit par nager vers le rocher et y grimpa tout en aidant Cinnamon à faire de même. Complètement trempée, l'adolescente s'assit à même le sol et entreprit d'essorer son épaisse chevelure mordorée.

— Décidément, t'en rates pas une, reprocha Kanon. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'ouvrir la bouche dans l'eau ? Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?

La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard indéfinissable.

— Tu m'as embrassée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

— Ne détourne pas la conversation, je te prie ! Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était pour t'empêcher de te noyer, espèce d'idiote !

— N'empêche que tu m'as embrassée quand même, insista l'adolescente d'un ton plus bas.

Prêt à disjoncter, le Dragon des Mers se retourna, la main sur les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accède à la demande de cette fille ? Il était vraiment trop bon, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà un travail monstre avec la venue prochaine de Julian Solo !

— Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je la garde près de moi ? murmura-t-il.

— Pour la même raison que ton frère me gardait, je suppose, pour te servir de moi.

Cinnamon avait prononcé ces mots avec un sérieux étonnant pour quelqu'un qui était perturbé mentalement. Durant une seconde ou deux, Kanon se demanda jusqu'à quel point la jeune fille était dérangée. Cependant il n'avait pas le temps de jouer les psychiatres. Très vite il se retourna et et la fusilla des yeux :

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec Saga, mais alors rien du tout ! rugit-il. Insulte-moi encore et tu vas voir !

L'adolescente détourna les yeux.

— On rentre, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

Sur ce, Kanon s'approcha de Cinnamon et, la prenant par le bras, la fit se lever.

— Tu es très fâché contre moi ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il faillit répondre oui seulement il croisa le regard bleu-mauve, si innocent, si...

— On rentre, j'ai du travail, répondit-il presque doucement.

La prochaine fois il irait dans l'eau avec elle, ainsi il pourrait intervenir plus vite s'il y avait un problème. S'il s'occupait d'elle avec suffisamment d'attention, il était certain qu'elle pourrait très vite apprendre à nager... Et, mais une minute ! Que pensait-il là ? Cinnamon n'apprendrait jamais à nager, pas avec lui en tout cas, parce qu'il était hors de question de renouveler l'expérience ! Cette fille était assez folle pour ouvrir la bouche dans l'eau, elle avait besoin d'une surveillance constante et, bon dieu, il n'était pas babysitteur ! Plus jamais, se répéta Kanon, plus jamais il n'accéderait à ses caprices...

 


	3. La première fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui s'est passé dans la maison du Cancer, le jour du défi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story trois

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY TROIS** **: La première fois**

**Lundi 30 juin 1986 ― Maison du Cancer**

— Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais partir ?

Ce qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à définir, elle le savait maintenant. Ce Temple était une immense toile d'araignée et elle, pauvre petite mouche, venait d'attirer l'intention du prédateur.

Le regard dont celui-ci l'enveloppait à présent, et les mots qu'il prononça, achevèrent de la glacer de terreur. Indifférent à la frayeur qu'il suscitait en elle, à moins qu'il s'en délectât, l'homme s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il avança tandis qu'elle reculait jusqu'à se trouver arrêtée par un pilier contre lequel elle resta, tremblante.

— Au fond je dois te remercier, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Je m'ennuyais justement, un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus...

— Je... je ne peux pas rester... bafouilla Cinnamon d'une toute petite voix.

Le Chevalier sourit :

— Mais bien sûr que si, tu as bien une petite heure à me consacrer. Ça ne durera pas plus longtemps...

L'adolescente secoua la tête. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne durerait pas plus d'une heure ? Elle avait peur de comprendre, elle ne _voulait pas_ comprendre. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle réalisa qu'il se tenait tout près d'elle. Trop près d'elle. Cette proximité la dérangeait sans qu'elle sache tout à fait pourquoi. Lui, par contre, continuait de sourire, un sourire qu'elle trouvait carnassier.

— Après tout, un homme a bien le droit de se détendre un peu, non ? dit-il doucement en caressant la joue de sa prisonnière.

— Non, laissez-moi ! souffla celle-ci en tentant de se dégager.

A peine s'était-elle détachée de la colonne que le Cancer la prit par les épaules et la cogna contre le pilier, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

— Ici j'ai tous les droits, ne l'oublie pas ! siffla-t-il.

Le ton avait changé. De relativement gentil il était devenu froid, cassant. Terrifiée, Cinnamon se garda bien de protester une nouvelle fois. Surtout ne pas mettre cet homme en colère. Celui-ci la prit ensuite par le bras et l'entraîna à travers le Temple, jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit. Ils traversèrent un salon puis ils passèrent une autre porte. Là il la rejeta avec rudesse et elle tomba au sol.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Cinnamon resta un instant à terre. L'ameublement de la pièce lui donna à penser qu'il s'agissait de la chambre, cependant un détail la frappa. Il n'y avait aucun visage sur les murs. Ni sur le sol et le plafond. Soudain une lueur la fit se retourner. Devant elle, le Chevalier se tenait torse nu. Son armure l'avait quitté pour prendre la forme d'un gigantesque crabe doré.

La jeune fille voulut reculer mais elle resta à sa place lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que derrière elle se trouvait le lit. En revanche, son bourreau s'avança vers elle et elle se mit à trembler de plus belle. L'homme émit un petit rire amusé.

— Tu es vraiment adorable...

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demanda-t-elle stupidement.

Aurait-elle vu cette mésaventure arriver à une autre qu'elle aurait immédiatement su de quoi il s'agissait. Seulement, étant la principale intéressée, elle ne pouvait admettre ce qui pouvait arriver... non ce qui était _sur le point_ d'arriver.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. Je te promets que tu vas aimer ça...

Cinnamon secoua la tête. Son mauvais pressentiment se clarifiait de secondes en secondes. Brusquement le Cancer posa la main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son bras. Et il donna à l'adolescente le premier baiser qu'elle ait jamais reçu.

Surprise et déroutée, consciente que la main qui la tenait par la nuque pouvait la lui briser à tout moment, Cinnamon demeura immobile. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit une langue s'insinuer entre ses lèvres et explorer sa bouche. C'était... déconcertant. Ainsi c'était ça un baiser ? C'était si... intime. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle n'avait pas froid pourtant.

Le Chevalier finit par se détacher d'elle et lui ôta sa tunique d'un geste si sûr et rapide que la jeune fille ne réagit pas sur le moment. Néanmoins elle croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce qui lui attira un nouveau sourire de l'homme. Ses yeux... ils étaient tellement bleus, elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer.

La main sur son épaule, il la poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe assise sur le lit. Aussitôt il vint à ses côtés et passa les doigts sous son soutien-gorge. Cinnamon se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit son pouce sur son mamelon. Elle tenta de se soustraire à ces attouchements mais l'homme lui serra le bras assez fort pour la faire grimacer.

— Tiens-toi tranquille, petite idiote, dit-il.

Sur ces mots il entreprit de lui ôter son sous-vêtement et l'adolescente détourna la tête, affreusement gênée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et elle avait de plus en plus peur : elle avait la désagréable impression qu'une plume se promenait dans son ventre et elle avait la tête qui tourne. Cependant elle ne pouvait également se défaire d'un sentiment d'irréalité, c'était comme si elle flottait dans son propre corps, comme si ce qui se passait n'était qu'un rêve. Mais au fond peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un cauchemar, que ce Chevalier n'était pas en train de l'embrasser de nouveau, qu'elle ne sentait pas sa langue contre la sienne ni sa main sur sa poitrine...

Il la poussa et elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit. Sans perdre de temps il se coucha près d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser. Ses doigts glissaient sur ses seins, en taquinaient les mamelons, puis ils effleurèrent le ventre, passèrent sous le pantalon. Lorsqu'elle les sentit s'insinuer sous sa petite culotte, Cinnamon se débattit et essaya de se dégager. En vain, il la tenait bien et il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux très fort quand il mit la main entre ses jambes. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle subissait ce genre d'attouchement.

Il retira sa main et dégrafa le pantalon de la jeune fille, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis ce fut au tour de sa petite culotte. A présent Cinnamon était entièrement nue.

Dans un brouillard de terreur, elle vit l'homme se redresser et déboutonner son propre pantalon. Paralysée par une panique abjecte, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle. Une fois encore il l'embrassa, une fois encore il la toucha. Partout. Le contact de son corps nu sur le sien lui donna l'impression de recevoir un courant électrique et un hurlement résonna tout au fond d'elle. Cependant elle resta muette.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à elle. A quinze ans à peine elle n'était pas seulement vierge, elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, n'avait même jamais flirté avec les garçons de son âge. Forcément, ceux qu'elle côtoyait prenaient un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elle. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait dans cet étrange endroit appelé le Sanctuaire, dans le lit d'un Chevalier. Et pas n'importe lequel, s'il vous plaît. Un Saint d'Or, l'élite de la Chevalerie, rien que ça !

Il fallait qu'elle se défende, qu'elle essaie de se débattre, même si c'était perdu d'avance. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Pourtant elle ne bougea pas. Cet homme était non seulement l'un des plus forts du monde, il était surtout violent et cruel. Si elle résistait, il pouvait très bien se montrer brutal et lui faire mal... Surtout ne pas le contrarier, elle devait rester bien sage pour éviter de le mettre en colère.

Telles étaient les pensées de l'adolescente tandis que le Chevalier explorait son corps de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Sous l'effet de la peur et du choc, elle était en proie à une étrange dissociation. Tout au fond d'elle une petite fille pleurait et criait de terreur. Une autre voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne rien tenter, de se laisser faire sous peine d'avoir à le regretter. Peu importait qu'elle ne veuille pas. Ne l'avait-il pas dit, tout à l'heure, qu'il avait tous les droits ? Peut-être lui faisait-il payer un droit de passage... Et puis après tout, ce qu'il lui faisait était parfaitement normal. Quoi de plus naturel qu'un rapport sexuel ? Elle n'était pas consentante ? Quelle importance... Le principal était qu'elle demeure en vie, et avec un tel homme, ce n'était pas gagné.

En plus... ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle avait honte de devoir l'admettre mais la pression de ses doigts sur certaines parties de son corps lui procurait plaisir et excitation. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il la caressait entre les jambes.

Brusquement il lui écarta les cuisses et vint se loger entre elles. Cinnamon eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle sentit quelque chose de dur qui commençait à la pénétrer au plus intime d'elle-même et elle se raidit de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui était en train de se passer et pourtant elle le sentait qui s'enfonçait en elle. Quelque chose sembla le stopper et il s'arrêta un instant. La jeune fille crut que c'était terminé quand soudain il se remit à pousser. La sensation de déchirure ainsi que la douleur furent telles que l'adolescente ne put réprimer un cri. Elle avait réellement l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le ventre. L'homme rit doucement et dit quelque chose dans une autre langue, sans doute de l'italien.

A nouveau il s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis il commença à bouger tout en murmurant des mots italiens. Cinnamon entendit des gémissements et elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même. Ça faisait mal, seigneur, ça faisait si mal... Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle douleur. A un moment la souffrance commença à diminuer tandis qu'une autre sensation prenait place en elle. Une sensation... agréable, si bien que la jeune fille ne savait plus si elle éprouvait douleur ou plaisir. Les deux sans doute.

Au bout de longues minutes interminables, son bourreau se raidit et elle sentit une humidité couler en elle. Puis il se retira. Debout près du lit, il prononça avec un cynisme cruel :

— Te voilà devenue femme, grâce à moi. Tu peux me remercier. En tout cas c'était bon, pas vrai ?

Il disparut ensuite dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille se redressa alors et baissa des yeux effarés sur son propre corps. Il y avait du sang entre ses cuisses, du sang également sur le drap. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle y porta la main et la releva luisante du liquide rouge. Cette couleur écarlate semblait la fasciner, comme si elle pouvait y lire la réponse à ses questions, comme si elle avait besoin de ce sang pour se convaincre de ce qui était arrivé.

Lorsque l'homme revint elle sursauta et s'excusa d'avoir sali les draps. Le Chevalier éclata de rire et accorda :

— Félicitation, tu as gagné le droit de traverser la Maison du Cancer. Traîne pas trop.

 


	4. Un anneau mystérieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet anneau trouvé dans la chambre de Kanon ?

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story quatre

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY QUATRE : Un anneau mystérieux**

**Sanctuaire sous-marin — Palais de Poséidon**

Cinnamon frappa un léger coup puis entrouvrit la porte.

— Kanon ? appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et, de plus, un coup d'œil dans la chambre du Dragon des Mers lui apprit que celle-ci était déserte. La jeune fille hésita une seconde puis elle haussa les épaules et entra. Elle aimait beaucoup cette pièce, dont la décoration était digne du leader des Généraux de Poséidon. Le grand lit taillé dans le fossile d'une créature marine préhistorique et le gigantesque dragon de corail et de nacre qui le surmontait...

Cinnamon allait repartir lorsque son regard accrocha quelque chose. Tiens, ce coffret sur la table, il n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Aussitôt, elle s'approcha, piquée par la curiosité. Un regard à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne la voyait et l'adolescente souleva le couvercle. Aussitôt un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et elle saisit délicatement l'anneau doré qui reposait sur un lit de velours noir. Que faisait Kanon avec ce bijou ? Tiens et d'abord, est-ce qu'il était à sa taille ? Elle allait le passer quand :

— Repose ça tout de suite, malheureuse !

La jeune fille sursauta et laissa tomber l'anneau qui roula à terre. Kanon, car c'était lui, poussa un juron et se pencha immédiatement, scrutant le sol avec une certaine anxiété.

— Oups, fit Cinnamon, réellement confuse. Je suis désolée...

Elle s'agenouilla aussitôt et se mit elle-aussi à chercher mais le Dragon des Mers s'exclama :

— Toi tu ne bouges pas ! T'en as assez fait !

— Mais...

— J'ai dit, tu ne bouges pas ! Ou tu recevras la raclée de ta vie !

L'adolescente se releva et se contenta d'observer Kanon qui cherchait le précieux anneau. Il finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement et se releva, le bijou entre ses doigts.

— C'est quoi cet anneau ? demanda Cinnamon.

Le Général la regarda avec une sorte de pitié méprisante. Était-ce la peine qu'il lui explique son plan merveilleux ?

— Cet anneau, répondit-il lentement, c'est celui des Nibelungens...

— Des Nibel quoi ? Je croyais que c'était une bague de fiançailles !

Kanon faillit s'étrangler.

— Une bague de fiançailles ? Pour qui, pour toi ? Non mais tu rêves ma pauvre fille !

Cinnamon fit la moue et croisa les bras. Par les dieux qu'elle avait horreur de cette insulte...

— Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer à bouder ! Et puis d'abord, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dans _ma_ chambre ?

— Je voulais te voir, admit la jeune fille d'un ton effectivement boudeur.

— Oui, et bien maintenant tu m'as vu. Ouste ! Dehors avant que tu ne provoques une autre catastrophe !

— Je veux rester avec toi, Kanon.

— Pas question, je te signale que j'ai du travail, moi. Alors tu vas retourner bien gentiment dans ta chambre et plus vite que ça !

— Non ! Je ne veux pas rester enfermée toute seule. Je veux être avec toi...

— Et moi je ne veux pas, répliqua le Dragon des Mers d'une voix exagérément douce et chantante.

Soudain il cria :

— Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre tout de suite, et vite ou je me fâche pour de bon !

Cinnamon sursauta pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. Comprenant à son ton que son Kanon ne plaisantait pas, elle baissa la tête et s'enfuit vers la porte. Là elle se retourna et braqua sur le Général un regard lourd de reproches. Enfin elle disparut.

Resté seul, Kanon leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait eu chaud.

Il reposa l'anneau dans son coffret et songea à verrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Ce genre de chose ne devait plus se produire. Jamais. Il quitta la pièce et était en train de refermer la porte lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'agripper à lui. Cinnamon venait de lui sauter dessus et s'accrochait à lui de toute la force de ses bras.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le Dragon des Mers. Veux-tu me lâcher, espèce de groupie écervelée !

— Je t'ai dit que je voulais rester avec toi, répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

— Et moi j'ai dit non !

Tant pis pour elle. Kanon se dégagea brutalement, envoyant la jeune fille à terre.

— Aïe !

— Bien fait. Quand je dis non, c'est non. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, jouer les babysitteurs ? Je commence à en avoir assez de tes caprices ! Tu mériterais que je t'attache et que je t'enferme à double tour. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà fait...

Et de darder sur l'adolescente un regard menaçant. Celle-ci se releva. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois. Allons bon, voilà qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurnicher maintenant !

— Je te demande pardon, dit-elle d'une voix basse et tremblotante.

Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer mais cela ne suffit pas et elle dû porter la main à ses yeux. En la voyant les frotter d'une manière enfantine, Kanon se sentit coupable d'avoir crié. Cette fille était comme une gosse, il l'avait oublié. Excédé, il soupira.

— C'est bon, c'est rien, dit-il. Je voudrais juste que tu te tiennes tranquille. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi tout le temps.

Cinnamon baissa la tête et se tordit les doigts, signe chez elle de nervosité.

— Tu es très fâché contre moi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu me détestes ?

— Mais non, je ne te déteste pas. Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas être derrière toi sans cesse. Dis-moi, tu les collais aussi comme ça les Chevaliers d'Or ?

La jeune fille eut alors un drôle de sourire, un sourire qui mit le Dragon des Mers mal à l'aise tant il semblait un mélange d'innocence et de perversité.

— Pas besoin. Il y avait messire DM qui s'occupait de moi. Il ne m'a jamais laissée, lui, jamais... Jusqu'à ce que les Bronzes arrivent. Je les déteste.

Et Kanon comprit. Cinnamon avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, elle avait besoin d'une surveillance constante ou elle faisait connerie sur connerie. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'encadre, si besoin avec sévérité. Elle ne supportait pas son refus de rester avec lui parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être rejetée, abandonnée. Or elle avait le rejet en horreur, elle ne supportait pas l'abandon. Malgré le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, le Chevalier du Cancer avait été comme un tuteur pour elle, le garde-fou dont sa personnalité instable avait eu besoin. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit autant accrochée à lui : non seulement il était chargé d'elle mais en plus il devait bien la connaître. Peu importaient les viols répétés qu'il lui avait fait subir, ou peut-être justement à cause d'eux, l'adolescente était devenue affectivement dépendante de lui au point de regretter sa mort... Elle n'avait pas seulement enduré des abus physiques, il avait également abusé d'elle émotionnellement.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Cinnamon se retrouvait seule et perdue. Et devinez _qui_ elle avait choisi comme remplaçant de son _messire_ DM ? Voilà pourquoi elle voulait tant être avec lui. Il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. La pauvre, là non plus elle n'était pas tombée sur le prince charmant. Parce que Kanon avait bien l'intention de se servir d'elle. C'était bien pour ça qu'il la gardait avec lui, non ?

— Va dans ta chambre, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je viendrai te voir plus tard.

Le regard bleu-mauve s'illumina.

— C'est vrai ?

— Mais bien sûr, allez.

Cinnamon sourit, esquissa une révérence et s'en fut vers sa chambre en chantonnant.

Le Dragon des Mers resta sur place un instant. Oui il avait l'intention de se servir d'elle, néanmoins il la préférait comme ça, légère et joyeuse.

 


	5. Le miroir enflammé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle side-story écrite par Chrysos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story cinq

**AUTEUR :** Chrysos

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à Iris-Ardell.

**Le miroir enflammé**

**par Chrysos**

**Baraquement des Saints, 13H30**

Les indications étaient les bonnes, cette masure était bien la sienne. Le découvrant a l'entraînement, Cinnamon se cacha derrière une colonne et l'observa, mi-intriguée mi-énervée par la situation. Lui qui n'avait déjà pas fier allure avec son armure vermillonne sur le dos, à le voir ainsi, vêtu de vieilles nippes éliminées, la jeune fille se demanda comment un rustre pareil pouvait avoir sa place au domaine sacré.

Non, il n'avait décidément rien à voir avec les chevaliers d'or, dont même l'allure altière trahissait la nature de leur rangs, ni mêmes avec le peu de chevaliers d'argent qu'elles connaissaient, fiers et droits de caractère autant que de physionomie. Sans même parler de sa coiffure en pétard et de son faciès de boxeur qui aurait préféré recevoir plutôt que de donner.

Et ses pouvoirs… Cinnamon n'était pas une experte en la matière, loin de là, mais elle se rendait bien compte que le brasier généré par son cosmos aurait bien faire rire messire Saga et Deathmask. Lesquels auraient probablement balayé ce fanfaron d'un seul battement de cil.

L'intéressé, s'échinant vainement à pulvériser un rocher gigantesque à la seule chaleur de ses flammes, finit par jeter provisoirement l'éponge. Essuyant sommairement son front ruisselant de sueur avec sa tunique, il claironna :

\- Pendant combien de temps comptes-tu encore faire le pied de grue ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

\- Tiens, songea Cinnamon. Il m'a déjà repéré. Il n'est peut-être pas si nul que ça, finalement.

Moins téméraire en action qu'en pensée, Cinnamon sortit de sa cachette et lança :

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Mais je vous ai apporté ça, pour m'excuser de l'incident de ce matin.

Timidement, l'adolescente tendit un paquet de gâteaux à son interlocuteur. Lequel s'en saisit goujatement et répondit du tac au tac :

\- J'aurais reconnu ce parfum entre mille. Mais, si tu veux que je les accepte, il va falloir déjà commencer par me tutoyer. Dans cet asile d'aliénés qu'est le sanctuaire, tu dois bien être la seule à me parler de la sorte. Quoique… Ce matin, tu n'as pas été très tendre à mon égard.

Rouge de confusion, Cinnamon se remémora sa rencontre précédente avec l'importun. Lorsque, venant à peine de cuisiner un plateau de biscuits pour les chevaliers d'or, elle s'était précipité dans les couloirs du treizième palais et était malencontreusement entrée en collision avec celui que tous surnommaient le « molosse de Giggars ». Auparavant, elle avait déjà souvent croisé ce grand échalas rouquin à la mine patibulaire, qui se faisait plus couramment appeler chevaliers des flammes. Tous ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'était qu'il était le garde du corps personnel de Giggars, l'ignoble chambellan du Pope et qu'il était réputé pour être tout aussi cruel et fourbe que ce dernier. C'est tout dire.

Voilà pourquoi lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, cette brute avait fait volé son plateau par pur réflexe, Cinnamon avait immédiatement senti la colère l'envahir. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut la remarque innocente qu'il osa proférer concernant ces biscuits. A savoir qu'il en aurait volontiers accepté un pour dédommagement du préjudice subi. Cinn', n'y tenant plus, lui avait alors craché au visage que ses gâteaux étaient pour ses amis les chevaliers d'or, et non pour des minables de son espèce, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Des paroles acerbes qu'elle regretta évidemment aussitôt. C'était donc pour enterrer la hache de guerre qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à l'extrême périphérie du sanctuaire. Là où, par ordre décroissant d'importance, logeaient les guerriers ayant jurés fidélités à la déesse.

\- Je… balbutia la jeune fille. Je suis désolée. J'étais énervée et ça m'a échappé. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Bah ! Aucune importance ! Depuis le temps, ce genre de remarque me passe au dessus de la tête. Il faut dire qu'on m'a un peu assaisonné à toutes les sauces. Les résidents du sanctuaire ne sont pas tendres avec les petits nouveaux. Ce n'est pas à toi que je l'apprendrais.

S'asseyant sur un banc de granit jouxtant sa demeure, le chevalier des flammes fit signe à l'adolescente de le rejoindre. Devinant son anxiété, il ajouta :

\- N'aies aucune crainte. Le molosse de Giggars ne mord que ceux que son maître lui désigne du doigt. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre. Pour le moment…

Drôle de manière de la rassurer, pensa l'élève de Deathmask. Mais, n'ayant guère d'autres alternatives, elle s'assit au plus loin du guerrier. Celui-ci, amusé, déclara :

\- Tu as du cran ! Ça ne m'étonne guère, il faut avoir de sacrées tripes pour oser traverser les douze temples en se sachant _persona non grata_ ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais tenté pareille expédition !

\- Vous… Tu es au courant de mon épreuve !?

\- Bien sûr, s'extasia le molosse. Tout le domaine sacré a eu vent de cette histoire. Penses-tu, une gamine qui tente de traverser les demeures des tueurs en chef, juste pour gagner sa place au soleil, ça aurait de quoi faire les gros titres de la gazette du sanctuaire. Si le sanctuaire avait une gazette, forcément.

Tout en parlant, le chevalier piocha un biscuit qu'il dévora d'une bouchée.

\- Et en plus tu es bonne cuisinière, ajouta-t-il. Pas étonnant que le Pope tienne à te garder aussi près de son humble personne. Quoique, les rumeurs vantent aussi d'autres de tes qualités. Bien malin celui qui saura démêler le vrai du faux, n'est-ce pas ?

Piquée au vif, Cinnamon se releva d'un bond et vociféra :

\- Le grand Pope ne m'a jamais touché ! C'est un être noble dont la seule préoccupation est le bien-être du domaine sacré !

Éclatant de rire, le guerrier commenta :

\- On dirait une leçon apprise par cœur ! Rassure-toi, je ne veux en aucun cas te juger. La manière dont tu le remercies ne me regarde en rien. Lorsque je suis entré au service de Giggars, j'ai eu aussi droit à mon lot de commérages en tout genre. Ce ne sont pas les imbéciles qui manquent, sur cette terre consacrée. Et ces mêmes imbéciles ne peuvent guère appréhender ce que peut être la vie d'un enfant qui s'est fait rejeté de toute part et à qui on a miraculeusement donné une chance. Pas plus qu'ils ne comprendraient qu'elle pourrait être l'infinie dévotion de ce gamin envers son sauveur. Ce genre de sentiments les dépassera toujours, et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Surprise par ce discours, Cinnamon dévisagea d'un œil nouveau son interlocuteur. Visiblement, lui aussi avait dû en baver, et ceci à tous les niveaux, comme l'attestaient les cicatrices et autres brûlures qui parsemaient son corps. Mal à l'aise, elle annonça :

\- Je dois rendre visite aux chevaliers d'or. Avec toute cette histoire, ils n'ont pas eu les gâteaux que je leur avais promis.

\- Et bien, file ! Si ces messieurs se retrouvent avec l'estomac dans les talons, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne m'étripent pour t'avoir retenu. J'ai beau me vanter de pouvoir vaincre n'importe quel chevalier de bronze, si ces oiseaux là viennent à me chercher querelle, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Cela dit, si l'envie te reprend de traîner dans ces quartiers mal famés avec quelques biscuits sur toi, sache que la porte de ma niche te sera toujours ouverte. Le molosse de Giggars aime les friandises, c'est bien connu.

Soulagée et, bizarrement, contente de cette conversation, Cinnamon reprit d'un pas léger le chemin du temple du Pope.

* * *

**Treizième temple, quelques jours plus tard**

Cinnamon entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la disgrâce de Giggars, une seule question l'obsédait : qu'était devenu de son fidèle molosse ? Le saint d'argent qui lui avait répondu, un certain Capella, ne cacha pas sa joie en avouant :

\- Ce misérable chevalier des flammes !? Il paraît que Phénix lui a court-circuité les neurones avant de l'expédier ad patres. A ce qu'on dit, le Pope aurait planifié de nous envoyer les châtier, lui et ses traîtres de compagnons. J'ai hâte de voir si la puissance de cet oiseau enflammé est à la hauteur de sa réputation !

Couchée sur son lit, Cinnamon ne pouvait définir l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Quelle importance que cette brute soit passée de vie à trépas, après tout ? Il avait eu la fin que sa carrière d'assassin avait toujours laissé présager. Ce n'était qu'un larbin grossier, mal élevé et dépourvu de la moindre once de clémence et de gentillesse. Une machine à tuer dont personne jamais ne regretterait la disparition. D'ailleurs, tout le monde ignorait même quel était son véritable nom, elle la première.

Non personne n'irait jamais pleurer sur le compte d'un être pareil, conclut-elle. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudain les larmes aux yeux ?

**FIN**

 


	6. De l'avenir de Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on parle de l'intruse et de son avenir sur le Domaine Sacré.

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story six

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY SIX : De l'avenir de Cinnamon**

**Palais du Grand Pope** — **Mardi 1er juillet 1986**

Arrivé devant le trône, Aphrodite mit un genoux à terre et attendit.

— Cette jeune fille qui a récemment traversé les douze Maisons... commença son supérieur. Que penses-tu d'elle ?

Aphrodite se permit un sourire :

— Mignonne, quoi qu'attifée n'importe comment. J'en ai mal pour elle. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir...

Le maître du Sanctuaire acquiesça et le Saint des Poissons continua :

— Une gamine courageuse, bien qu'elle ne soit pas Chevalier. Non seulement il fallait un certain cran pour oser traverser les douze Maisons, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait accomplit ce miracle dans des conditions particulièrement difficiles.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda le Pope, intéressé.

— Le Chevalier du Cancer, monseigneur, je crains qu'il ne lui ait fait payer cher le droit de passage de son Temple...

— Quoi ?

Se rendant compte qu'il venait d'hausser la voix, le Pope se reprit et poursuivit plus calmement :

— Voudrais-tu dire que ce... que le Saint du Cancer se serait permis de toucher à cette fille ? Voilà qui est indigne d'un membre de la Garde Dorée...

— Monseigneur... avez-vous l'intention de montrer à DeathMask votre désapprobation ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que je devrais châtier un Chevalier d'Or pour s'être comporté en maître sur son territoire ? Si je punis DeathMask, je n'ose imaginer le scandale. Et depuis quand prête-t-on plus attention à une simple civile plutôt qu'à un Saint d'Or ? Non, le Chevalier du Cancer a largement exagéré cette fois, cependant le sanctionner ne servirait qu'à instaurer un climat d'insécurité, car où va-t-on lorsque l'élite de la Chevalerie est désavouée ? N'aies crainte, je lui parlerai... en privé.

" _Ça oui je vais lui parler... et je te garantis qu'il va m'entendre !_ "

* * *

**Plus tard**

— Comment as-tu osé ? attaqua le maître du Sanctuaire lorsque DeathMask arriva devant lui.

Comprenant que l'humeur de son supérieur n'était pas au beau fixe, le Cancer mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête avec prudence.

— Puis-je au moins savoir ce que j'ai fait... encore ? demanda-t-il.

Peut-être avait-il un peu trop molesté les jeunes apprentis mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un leur montre que la vie n'était pas facile, à ces jeunes !

— Ne fais pas l'innocent, répondit le Pope en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Je veux parler de cette fille !

Un bref instant, DeathMask ne comprit pas. Puis son regard s'éclaira.

— Ah, ça !

— Oui, _ça_. Je te signale que ton rôle était seulement de la laisser passer ou non. Tu avais le droit de la tuer, encore que je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait, mais oser la toucher ! Pourquoi, à ton avis, l'ai-je autorisée à vivre sur le Domaine Sacré, au milieu de la Chevalerie d'Athéna ?

D'accord... Monsieur n'avait pas eu la primeur, voilà pourquoi il le houspillait ainsi. Était-ce de la faute du Cancer s'il avait eu envie de se détendre un peu ? C'était vraiment un monde de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu de choses... Après tout, si Saga voulait cette fille, et bien qu'il la prenne !

Sans doute DeathMask avait-il besoin de provoquer son vis-à-vis car il déclara :

— Désolé, j'ai regardé partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

— Trouvé quoi ?!

— Ton prénom tatoué sur sa peau.

Le Chevalier d'Or crut que le Pope allait lui sauter dessus et il se raidit immédiatement en prévision de l'attaque... qui ne vint pas. Le cosmos de l'usurpateur reflua et disparut. Néanmoins il remarqua que son poing droit était serré à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

— Espèce d'insolent, comment oses-tu ? Tu mériterais que je te pulvérise sur le champ !

Le Pope avait prononcé ces mots avec une certaine difficulté comme s'il devait lutter contre quelque chose. Il se renversa dans son fauteuil et prit un temps de réflexion avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus calme :

— Ce que tu as fait est indigne d'un Saint d'Or, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un crime.. Si Athéna savait cela... Personne ne doit être au courant, est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Très clair.

Et DeathMask courba encore la tête pour assurer l'autre de sa bonne foi. Au fond il le savait bien, le Pope, cet hypocrite, se moquait bien de cette fille, de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était seulement vexé comme un gosse à qui on aurait retiré son cadeau de Noël. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle vivait au Palais, il était plus que certain qu'il allait en profiter. La gamine n'était là que pour satisfaire les caprices sexuels de son Altesse.

Et, franchement, le Cancer n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope — Lundi 15 septembre 1986**

Assis sur son trône, la tête penchée sur une de ses mains, le maître du Sanctuaire était en proie à une de ces migraines qu'il connaissait si bien. Deux voix se disputaient en lui, provoquant la tempête qui sévissait sous son crâne.

— _Allons, ne me dis pas qu'elle ne l'a pas mérité !_

—Tu es ignoble... Infliger un tel traitement à cette enfant, c'est... c'est inhumain !

— _Oh je t'en prie ! Je te signale que cette_ pauvre _enfant a réussi à m'échapper, rien que ça ça vaut une punition exemplaire. De toute façon, pourquoi tu te plains ? Je te signale qu'elle avait le choix. Si elle m'avait demandé pardon, le châtiment aurait pris fin bien plus tôt. Mais j'avoue que je suis amusé de voir jusqu'où elle a été capable d'aller... A présent, elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'essayer de me repousser. Comme si on pouvait repousser le Grand Pope lui-même !_

— Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Laisse cette fille tranquille, elle n'est pas pour toi ! D'ailleurs tu devrais la chasser du Domaine Sacré, sa place n'est pas ici.

— _Il est hors de question qu'elle s'en aille. Pas alors que nous venons de lui découvrir un pouvoir caché. Ce serait une erreur de ne pas chercher à s'en servir, tu ne crois pas ?_

Un rire résonna à l'intérieur de Saga, lui donnant des frissons de peur et de dégoût. Pourquoi n'était-il pas assez fort pour se débarrasser de ce monstre qui sévissait à travers lui ?

— Ce que tu as dit à DeathMask... c'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas la réelle intention de la lui livrer...

— _Bien sûr que si. Je te promets de ne plus la toucher... mais si je ne deviens pas son maître, je veux au moins pouvoir choisir celui qui la brisera._

 


	7. Jalousie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les pensées de Cinnamon vis à vis de Saori.

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story sept

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY SEPT** **: Jalousie**

**Mercredi 11 mars 1987**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, ce Jabu, à toujours être fourré auprès de Saori ? A croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Un examen plus attentif permit néanmoins à Cinnamon de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un vulgaire béguin. Non le regard que la Licorne portait à sa princesse débordait d'un amour véritable et inconditionnel. Un soupçon d'amertume pinça le cœur de la jeune fille : elle, personne ne l'avait regardée ainsi.

Dissimulée derrière une colonne, elle observa tous ces petits gestes qui font le ciment d'une grande passion. Jabu brûlait d'amour pour Saori, c'était un fait, et pourtant jamais il ne se déclarerait. Saori était Athéna et nul mortel ne pouvait prétendre ravir son cœur. Au lieu de cela, le Bronze s'était mis à son service, de toute son âme. Cette dévotion rappelait à Cinnamon l'amour courtois du Moyen-Age, lorsque les Chevaliers se battaient pour l'honneur de leurs belles. Athéna ne pouvait qu'inspirer ce genre d'attachement, fait d'amour mais surtout de respect. Messire Shura avait bien expliqué à Cinnamon en quoi sa déesse était si exceptionnelle et elle devait admettre, vu ce qu'elle dégageait, qu'il avait eu parfaitement raison.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'assombrirent, ses poings se crispèrent et elle serra les dents avec une telle force qu'elles se mirent à presque à grincer.

Non personne ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi. Normal, après tout, elle n'avait rien d'une déesse comme Athéna. Athéna était si belle et elle si insignifiante. Athéna était pure et elle... si sale. Athéna suscitait l'amour et le respect partout où elle passait, alors qu'elle... elle... Seigneur, même messire Saga ! Son dernier mot avait été pour Athéna, Cinnamon, elle, avait été totalement éclipsée par la princesse. Athéna avait été la plus importante : oubliée Cinnamon ! Envolée, disparue de l'esprit de messire Saga !

Le cœur de l'adolescente se tordit et elle éprouva réellement une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Le ressentiment qu'elle gardait contre Saori était en train de la détruire à petit feu. Tel un serpent de rancœur qui dévorerait son âme.

Pourquoi Athéna était-elle si gâtée par la vie et par la nature ? Ce n'était qu'une petite fille pourrie qui n'avait jamais eu à souffrir réellement. La flèche plantée dans son cœur ? De la rigolade ! Qu'elle essaie donc de vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu et on en reparlerait...

Soudain désespérée, consciente de sa propre indignité, la jeune fille baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Athéna était la plus belle, la plus pure, la plus aimée, la plus respectée... Elle elle n'était après tout qu'une moins que rien qui avait sûrement mérité ce qui lui était arrivé...

Cinnamon se força à respirer profondément et se dirigea en catimini vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner mais elle voulait d'abord se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage avant de partager ce repas avec Saori et les Bronzes. Elle respira à fond. Faire bonne figure devant Athéna et ses Chevaliers, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait énormément de mal à les regarder dans les yeux. Exactement comme à l'époque, quand elle devait sourire et faire comme si tout était normal...

* * *

Saori leva la tête comme si elle venait de percevoir un bruit dans le lointain. Ses yeux pers reflétèrent la peine et la compassion qu'elle éprouvait mais cela passa inaperçu tant cela n'avait duré qu'un bref instant. Aussitôt après, elle riait de bon cœur à une pitrerie de Kiki. Les Bronzes se joignirent à elle et bientôt la salle du Pope résonna de leurs éclats de rire.

Plus tard, et comme Saori le lui avait demandé, Cinnamon vint partager leur repas. Elle ne parlait que si on s'adressait directement à elle mais elle le faisait avec une telle douceur que les Bronze ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. De même qu'ils furent charmés par l'adorable sourire d'excuse qu'elle adressa à Seiya alors que celui-ci lui reprochait justement son silence. Oui, cela avait sans doute mal commencé avec Cinnamon, mais à présent elle faisait partie du groupe : elle n'était plus cette adolescente frondeuse et révoltée. Au contraire, il suffisait de voir sa gentillesse pour comprendre que c'était en fait une fille très bien. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Shun.

S'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille, il en aurait été effrayé.

 


	8. Gentillesse et châtiment

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story huit

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY HUIT : Gentillesse et châtiment**

 

**9 mars 1987 — 10 h 30**

**Arènes du Sanctuaire**

— Hé ! Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama soudain Ban.

Les cinq Bronzes cessèrent qui leurs mouvements, qui leurs combats, et se tournèrent vers les gradins. Cinnamon se tenait là, à côté d'un seau en bois duquel une louche faite du même matériau dépassait.

— Salut, fit Jabu en s'approchant.

— J'ai pensé que vous auriez soif, expliqua l'adolescente en désignant le seau.

— C'est une très gentille attention. Hé vous autres, venez donc vous désaltérer !

Les autres garçons s'avancèrent. Jabu souleva la louche emplie d'une eau fraîche et pure et but le premier. Puis il passa la cuillère à Nachi qui laissa son tour à Ichi. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous bu, ils se tournèrent vers Cinnamon. Laquelle détourna soudain le regard comme si elle était gênée.

— Merci, dit Jabu.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— C'est rien.

— Au fait, elle vient d'où cette eau, elle est très bonne, s'enquit Ichi.

La jeune fille désigna une direction.

— Il y a une pompe juste là.

Elle semblait prête à s'en aller quand, soudain, elle s'immobilisa.

— Il m'est arrivé quelque fois d'observer les Chevaliers d'Or pendant leur entraînement. C'était... impressionnant, souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Oui elle les avait observés, surtout depuis qu'elle s'entraînait elle aussi. Oh bien sûr cela n'avait rien à voir mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. En particulier DeathMask. C'était avec une fascination presque morbide qu'elle se concentrait sur ses moindres mouvement, ses attaques et sa défense, du moins pour le peu qu'elle était capable de percevoir. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les reproduire et que, de toute façon, il se contentait seulement de lui enseigner les bases.

D'ailleurs le Cancer ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard et ne s'intéressait à elle que pour lui ordonner de lui apporter sa serviette ou à boire. Elle avait beau s'exécuter le plus vite possible, jamais elle n'avait reçu un seul merci. Au contraire, lorsqu'il ne l'ignorait pas, l'homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui asséner des paroles blessantes. Les autres Saint d'Or avaient beau protester et dire à Cinnamon de ne pas faire attention à lui, elle y faisait très attention, au contraire. Après tout messire DM était – avait été - son maître, elle se devait donc d'être attentive.

— Ça je veux bien le croire, admit Nachi.

— Mais Seiya et les autres ont réussi à les battre, rappela Jabu. Ce qui prouve que rien n'est impossible.

A l'évocation des autres Bronzes, Cinnamon se raidit imperceptiblement. Elle leur en voulait toujours d'avoir assassiné certains des Chevaliers d'Or. Elle avait apporté de l'eau à ces garçons parce qu'elle n'avait rien contre eux : après tout, ils n'avaient fait que veiller sur leur princesse. Ce n'était pas eux les assassins. Mais Seiya et ses compagnons ! Jamais, non jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait !

— Faut que j'y aille.

— Hé attends ! fit Geki. On a fini l'entraînement, tu peux rester avec nous. Le temps qu'on aille prendre une bonne douche et...

— Non, merci, répondit très vite la jeune fille. Je préfère retourner au Palais.

Elle prit le seau et se détourna. Les Bronze la regardèrent s'éloigner.

— Les autres disent qu'elle est bizarre, moi je la trouve très bien, déclara Nachi.

Jabu hocha la tête. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils aient tous une vision différente de Cinnamon ? A quel moment était-elle sincère ?

* * *

Une fois seule, Cinnamon s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ? Offrir de l'eau à ces intrus... Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas les autres, les meurtriers. Mais quand même... elle se décevait elle-même.

Brusquement sa propre main s'abattit sur sa joue dans un claquement sonore.

— Aïe !

Décidément, elle était bel et bien cinglée comme fille, voilà qu'elle se frappait elle-même ! A croire que les taloches du Cancer lui manquaient. La main sur sa joue brûlante, la jeune fille s'assit sur une colonne tombée à terre. Curieusement, la douleur n'était pas si désagréable, au contraire elle était... plaisante. Ah si elle pouvait se prendre elle-même comme punching-ball. Depuis la bataille du Sanctuaire elle éprouvait ce besoin de se faire mal, de se blesser. Elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais aimé les coups que DeathMask lui portait. Alors pourquoi ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il lui fallait se faire mal. Elle s'était déjà pincé l'intérieur des bras, arraché des cheveux et maintenant c'était une gifle. Si ça continuait elle était bonne pour s'ouvrir les veines.

A cette idée, la jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle était folle, mais elle s'en fichait : c'était parfois tellement bon d'être fou.

 


	9. Violence

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story neuf

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY NEUF : Violence**

**Mercredi 11** **mars 1987 — 16 h 15**

**Quelque part dans les ruines du Domaine Sacré**

Il avait beau s'être caché, elle l'avait repéré, ce petit fouineur. La surveillait-il pour le compte de messire Mû ? En tout cas, elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas se trahir. Il fallait qu'elle se comporte normalement, même si elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire de dégager. Elle ne supportait pas les enfants, ni leurs rires. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. En plus, l'enfance c'était la pureté, l'innocence. Tout le contraire d'elle en somme.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face, surprenant Kiki en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Aussitôt, le petit garçon reprit contenance en souriant largement, le bras derrière la tête.

— Et ben, on peut dire que tu ne te laisses pas facilement surprendre ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Rien, rien. Juste m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi.

Le sale petit menteur. Cinnamon sentit la colère l'envahir, prenant naissance au creux de son ventre, se diffusant dans ses veines et faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Cela ressemblait un peu à la peur, sauf que la jeune fille n'éprouvait aucune inquiétude.

Devant elle, l'enfant continuait de sourire comme un galopin qui aurait fait une bêtise.

— Je vais très bien, alors pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ?

Kiki parut hésiter un instant. Pouvait-il deviner l'animosité qui perçait dans la voix de l'adolescente ? En tout cas son sourire disparut et il fit un pas en arrière. Espiègle mais prudent. Cinnamon, quant à elle, peinait à contenir sa fureur. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans des états pareils. Pas étonnant que personne ne puisse lui faire confiance.

— C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, en tout cas, répondit-il. Pourquoi tu es tellement en colère ?

— Ça, ça ne te regarde pas !

— Mais...

Kiki n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Cinnamon se jeta sur lui et, le tenant par le cou, le renversa en arrière, lui cognant ainsi la tête contre le sol. Puis elle se mit à cribler son visage de coups de poings rageurs. Bientôt ses propres phalanges lui firent mal mais elle continua. Elle continua alors même que le sang voletait autour d'elle. Le sang... A sa vue, la jeune fille se déchaîna encore plus. Elle voulait... elle voulait... voir du sang. Le sang de ce petit misérable, le sang de tous ceux qui l'avait méprisée au collège. Elle voulait nager dans cette hémoglobine, l'avaler, s'y noyer. Alors elle frappa de plus belle, encore et encore. Déjà le visage du petit garçon n'était plus qu'une bouillie informe. Et elle continuait, continuait...

— Cinnamon, hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là ?

L'adolescente cligna des yeux et posa son regard sur Seiya, qui venait de parler. Ce dernier était accompagné, évidemment, par ses frères. Quant à Kiki... Cinnamon réprima un hoquet de surprise : il se tenait là, devant elle, sans la moindre blessure. Mais avec une lueur effrayée dans les yeux.

— Je... je... je me promenais, parvint-elle à articuler.

— On aurait plutôt dit que tu étais en train de rêver, objecta Seiya. Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois, tu n'as pas entendu ?

— Heu... non.

— Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir la tête dans la lune. Tu te promènes avec nous ?

La jeune fille déclina l'offre. Elle avait besoin de d'être seule, pour se calmer et respirer un grand coup. Alors, tout ça n'avait été qu'illusion ? Une illusion issue de son propre esprit. Elle avait tellement de violence en elle qui ne demandait qu'à se manifester. Ah si messire DM était là... Lui il aurait su quoi faire. Lui il l'aurait sans doute amenée à Yomotsu pour une séance d'entraînement. Lui il lui aurait permis de se défouler. Lui au moins il...

Cinnamon serra et desserra les poings. Elle avait besoin de se dépenser, elle avait besoin de s'entraîner. Mais c'était impossible maintenant que son maître n'était plus là. Elle était condamnée à garder cette rancœur qui grignotait son âme, cette tension intérieure qui la rongeait.

— Non, je préfère pas, murmura-t-elle.

Par les dieux, qu'elle avait mal !

— Bon, tant pis. Alors salut !

Seiya et ses frère quittèrent les lieux, poursuivant la conversation qu'ils avaient eue en arrivant. Seul demeura Kiki en face de l'adolescente. Mais l'enfant, qui la fixait toujours avec un certain effarement, ne tarda pas à courir rejoindre ses aînés.

Restée seule, Cinnamon soupira et pressa le poing droit contre la paume de sa main gauche.

Que l'entraînement lui manquait !

 


	10. Excursion

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story dix

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE STORY DIX : Excursion**

**Vendredi 7 novembre 1986 — 12 h 25**

Cinnamon se trouvait dans le couloir de sa chambre quand un serviteur s'adressa à elle :

— Mademoiselle, son Altesse désire votre présence. Immédiatement.

— Merci.

La jeune fille fit demi-tour et se rendit à la grande salle. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Grand Pope ? Et, d'ailleurs, _qui_ avait demandé après elle, Saga ou Kyko ? Ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, l'adolescente sentit comme un soupçon d'inquiétude prendre naissance au creux de son ventre. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas l'intention de se dérober à ses devoirs.

Le maître du Sanctuaire se tenait debout devant son trône. Lorsque Cinnamon apparut, il fit aussitôt quelques pas vers elle et tendit une main que la jeune fille s'empressa de prendre. Reconnaissant l'aura de bonté qui émanait de l'homme, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Et, malgré le masque, elle eut l'impression qu'il souriait lui-aussi.

— Monseigneur, que puis-je pour vous ?

— En fait, c'est moi qui vais faire quelque chose pour toi, répondit-il. Cela fait combien de temps que tu te trouves au Sanctuaire ? Plus de quatre mois, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait temps que tu sortes un peu, que tu te promènes en dehors du Domaine Sacré.

Cinnamon demeurait muette. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

— Je me rends à Rodorio aujourd'hui et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes.

— A... aller à Rodorio mais... Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de quitter le Sanctuaire, objecta-t-elle.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle était effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer des civils, elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de côtoyer des gardes et des Chevaliers ! Non, assurément c'était une mauvaise idée.

— Bien sûr mais tu seras avec moi, ce ne sera pas comme si tu t'enfuyais. Allons, Cinn...

Cinn... Saga était le seul à l'appeler ainsi.

— Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu prennes l'air dans un autre environnement. Accompagnes-moi.

C'était un ordre mais dit avec une telle douceur que l'adolescente ne se sentit pas contrainte. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle hocha la tête et le Pope lâcha sa main avant de se diriger vers ses appartements pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Sa tenue d'apparat lui donnait un air si majestueux que Cinnamon se sentit toute intimidée. C'était pourtant bien Saga qui se trouvait là derrière le masque d'un bleu sombre.

Des serviteurs portant des paniers de victuailles suivaient derrière tandis que des gardes surveillaient les flancs de la procession. La jeune fille, quant à elle, marchait juste derrière le Pope. Elle pouvait entendre certains murmures hostiles émanant des serviteurs. Décidée à ne plus baisser la tête devant eux, elle la releva au contraire et croisa les orbes rouges du masque qui venait de se tourner vers elle. Saga eut un imperceptible mouvement de la tête pour montrer son approbation puis reprit la route.

Arrivés au village, il furent accueillis par une nuée d'enfants qui poussèrent des cris de joie. Peu à peu, les adultes s'avancèrent eux-aussi, tout en restant à distance raisonnable. De temps en temps, le Pope passait la main sur la tête d'un enfant et saluait les parents d'un signe. Ceux-ci s'inclinaient alors sur son passage.

Que ce village était pittoresque, en totale contradiction avec le monde que Cinnamon avait connu. Les maisons de pierres patinées par les ans, les tenues des villageois... On se serait cru dans un film sur la Grèce antique. Mais, après tout, ce n'était que la continuité de ce qui était dorénavant son univers.

Soudain un homme vint s'agenouiller devant le maître du Sanctuaire.

— Votre Altesse, je vous en prie... Ma femme, elle est malade depuis deux jours, je ne parviens pas à baisser sa fièvre. Je vous en prie...

Aussitôt le Pope le releva et demanda où se trouvait sa demeure. L'homme, soulagé, se confondit en remerciements et conduisit Son Altesse devant sa maison. Ce dernier allait le suivre à l'intérieur lorsqu'il sembla se raviser. Se tournant vers Cinnamon, il lui ordonna de rester à l'extérieur.

— Mais...

— Je ne serai pas long, attends-moi ici. D'ailleurs, voilà de la compagnie.

Et de désigner trois enfants qui ouvraient de grands yeux. Doucement, le Pope détacha les doigts que l'adolescente crispait sur sa toge. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle le tenait comme un môme qui s'accroche à sa mère !

— Je reviens, assura-t-il d'un ton apaisant

Puis il disparut dans l'habitation. Abandonnée, Cinnamon se contenta de regarder ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Soudain le plus jeune des enfants, une fillette d'environ trois ou quatre ans, s'avança vers elle. La petite baissait la tête, comme intimidée et la jeune fille comprit que, pour une fois, les autres avaient autant peur qu'elle. Elle respira un grand coup et s'assit sur une grosse pierre. Allons, on pouvait toujours essayer...

— Heu... ça te dirait si... enfin, si je te raconte une histoire ?

Aussitôt dit elle se mordilla la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ? Depuis quand elle parlait aux enfants ? Mais ces petits n'étaient pas comme ceux qu'elle avait connus. Nulle trace de mépris dans leurs grands yeux attentifs. Juste de la curiosité. Et puis... Cinnamon se sentait de bonne humeur. Son entraînement avait débuté voilà un mois et demi et, il fallait le reconnaître, ça faisait un bien fou ! Si au début elle avait été tétanisée par la peur que lui inspirait DeathMask, à présent elle avait compris qu'il ne la toucherait plus. Quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux c'était l'entraînement et seulement l'entraînement. Ce qui convenait tout à fait à l'adolescente. De plus, jadis d'une nature maussade et renfermée, elle avait appris à se dérider lors des parties de poker qu'elle partageait avec messires Milo et Camus. Les séances avec DeathMask, quant à elles, lui permettaient de se défouler et de laisser libre cours à sa colère. Oh bien sûr, messire DM restait lui-même et ne se gênait pas pour lui envoyer quelques piques, surtout en présence des autres. Néanmoins, pendant les leçons il se calmait et se consacrait à son rôle de professeur. Il conservait son cynisme mais ne houspillait pas son élève comme il le faisait à d'autres occasions.

Les jours s'écoulaient donc paisiblement et si Cinnamon avait dû qualifier son état, elle aurait parlé de bonheur, malgré les malaises à répétition que lui valait l'entraînement. Car elle était heureuse. Pour rien au monde elle ne serait retournée là d'où elle venait.

A sa grande surprise, la fillette s'approcha encore, le pouce dans sa bouche avec un air mi-coquin mi-effrayé. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent eux-aussi. Bientôt, tout ce petit monde s'était regroupé autour de la jeune fille. Celle-ci remarqua que d'autres enfants se tenaient non loin.

L'adolescente se racla la gorge avec nervosité et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tendit les bras à la petite fille. Celle-ci hésita une seconde avant de venir se pelotonner sur les genoux de Cinnamon. Cette dernière n'y croyait pas. Alors les enfants pouvaient être autre chose qu'une bande d'imbéciles qui vous lançaient des injures ?

Cinnamon prit une aspiration puis commença son histoire en essayant de la rendre aussi vivante que possible. Elle la termina au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, livrant passage au Pope. Suivi par l'homme qui l'avait sollicité, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et passa une main sur la tête de chaque enfant.

— Merci, merci votre Altesse...

Voyant qu'il était l'heure de partir, Cinnamon se leva après avoir reposé la fillette. Celle-ci tirant sur la jupe, l'adolescente se baissa et reçu un bisou sur la joue.

— Cinnamon, on rentre.

— Hein, heu... oui monseigneur !

Toute étonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, Cinnamon s'empressa de rejoindre le cortège. Les serviteurs n'avaient pas perdu de temps et avaient distribué des vivres aux plus indigents. A présent ils tenaient leur paniers vides. Après une dernière bénédiction, le Pope prit le chemin inverse.

Toujours derrière lui, la jeune fille ne savait que penser. Elle qui détestait, ou croyait détester, les enfants ! Cette journée s'était révélée riche en surprises et l'adolescente se demandait ce que l'avenir lui réservait encore.

 


	11. Les petites phrases d'Etoiles et chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une série de petites phrases pour mieux expliquer Etoiles et chaos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story onze

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story onze : Les petites phrases d'Étoiles & Chaos**

**Parents**

Cinnamon ne pense pas souvent à ses parents. Non parce qu'elle ne les aime pas ou parce qu'elle a quelque chose à leur reprocher. Mais pour la jeune fille qui a choisi de couper tout lien avec son passé, leur évocation lui ferait trop de peine.

**Gâteaux**

Si Cinnamon confectionne des gâteaux au chocolat, c'est parce que c'est l'une des seules choses qu'elle sache faire. Cuisiner pour les autres peut être un bon moyen de se faire accepter. Sauf que la jeune fille ne fait pas cela pour qu'on l'aime. Elle le fait pour qu'on ne la déteste pas.

**Conte**

Le conte préféré de Cinnamon, c'est Boucle d'or et les trois ours. Parce que, tout comme la fillette aux cheveux dorés, l'adolescente n'est qu'une étrangère sur le Domaine Sacré. Étrangère même si elle suit un entraînement elle-aussi. Et elle redoute plus que tout le moment où ses chers Chevaliers décideront de la chasser.

**Taquinerie**

Milo taquine souvent Cinnamon, surtout lorsqu'ils disputent une partie de poker avec Camus. Le Verseau a beau tenter de freiner son frère d'arme, le Scorpion prend un malin plaisir à faire enrager la jeune fille. Pour quelqu'un qui a subi moqueries et mépris, l'adolescente prend tout cela avec une bonne humeur étonnante. Elle sait que Milo ne fait que plaisanter en toute innocence, la meilleure preuve en est qu'il ne rit pas contre elle mais avec elle.

**Sport**

Cinnamon déteste le sport, en particulier les sports d'équipes. Mais au Sanctuaire elle bénéficie d'un coach pour elle toute seule, et les exercices physiques qu'il lui fait faire lui donne l'impression d'une bouffée d'oxygène. Et tandis que la jeune fille frappe de ses poings les paumes ouvertes du Cancer, son cœur se remplit de gratitude.

**Malaise**

— Je te dirai bien que ça l'a fait pour moi-aussi mais... non !

Voilà ce qu'un DeathMask hilare dit à Cinnamon quand celle-ci est secouée de violentes nausées, juste après qu'elle ait réussi à se rendre à Yomotsu par ses propres moyens. Ce n'est qu'après la Bataille du Sanctuaire qu'elle pourra s'y rendre sans malaise.

**Surnom**

Si Cinnamon appelle le Chevalier du Cancer messire DM, c'est parce qu'elle est incapable de prononcer correctement le nom de DeathMask.

**Chocolat chaud**

Ce matin-là, à l'auberge, DeathMask sort de la chambre le premier. Il revient, plus tard, avec un chocolat chaud pour Cinnamon. Tout comme la glace qu'il lui a offerte la veille, cela ne fait que déstabiliser d'avantage la jeune fille.

**Le premier et le seul**

Lorsque DeathMask apprend que le Grand Pope n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il éclate de rire. Au fond c'est logique : la gamine s'est montrée tellement _innocente_ lors de cette nuit à l'auberge... Sachant avoir tout contrôle sur cette fille aux étranges pouvoirs, il ne tarde pas à se considérer comme le plus fort des Chevalier d'Or.

**Anorexie**

Depuis leur retour de mission à Rome, Cinnamon ne s'alimente plus normalement. Il lui arrive souvent de sauter les repas parce qu'elle n'a pas fait attention à l'heure et, lorsqu'elle partage la table de Saori et des Bronzes, elle ne fait que picorer sans appétit. La cause en est évidemment le viol buccal que lui a imposé DeathMask cette nuit-là, mais également le souvenir de ce qu'elle a fait. Par un étrange mécanisme de son subconscient, les aliments paraissent bien fades à celle qui a goûté à la chair humaine.

**Folie**

Cinnamon préfère souffrir entre les mains du Chevalier du Cancer que d'avoir une relation intime avec Saga. C'est une jeune fille gravement perturbée, mais si _l'Autre_ avait réussi à la violer cette fameuse nuit, elle aurait sombré dans la psychose.

**Tabou brisé**

Si Cinnamon se sent aussi mal à l'évocation de ce qu'elle a osé faire, ce n'est pas tant parce qu'elle redoute l'opprobre, sauf si ce dernier vient de Saga. Mais surtout parce qu'elle sait qu'à l'occasion, elle recommencera.

**Nervosité**

Depuis que Cinnamon est revenue du voyage en Italie, elle recommence à se ronger les ongles. Étrangement, Aphrodite ne fera aucun commentaire.

**Éducation**

"Je vais t'apprendre à faire plaisir à un homme". C'est ce que DeathMask a dit à Cinnamon cette nuit là, à l'auberge. Avant de l'obliger à faire des choses avec ses doigts et sa bouche... Si, pendant leur flirt avorté, la jeune fille a touché Kanon de _cette façon-là_ , c'est bien parce que le Cancer s'était chargé de son éducation sexuelle.

**Automutilation**

Cinnamon ne s'est jamais fait du mal volontairement lorsque DeathMask était encore vivant. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle s'est mise à se blesser elle-même. Griffures, pincements, gifles et plus tard s'ouvrir les veines. Culpabilité de n'avoir pas réagi lors la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Contrecoup des mauvais traitements infligés.

**Sang**

Cinnamon aime le sang, sa couleur et sa texture lorsqu'il coule de son poignet pour ruisseler sur son bras. C'est alors que la jeune fille a l'impression de souffrir un peu moins.

**Ambivalence**

Le seul homme que Cinnamon a de bonnes raisons de craindre et de détester est aussi celui qui lui offre l'opportunité d'être elle-même, le seul qui lui permette de se défouler, le seul qui sache tout d'elle. Et l'adolescente est partagée entre la peur et la reconnaissance, Si elle craint cet homme, elle a aussi besoin de lui. Tout se mélange, à tel point qu'elle est incapable d'identifier ses propres sentiments.

**Supplications**

Si Cinnamon avait pleuré et/ou l'avait supplié lors de leur première rencontre, il est certain que DeathMask, après avoir usé d'elle, l'aurait ensuite jetée hors de son Temple, côté entrée, lui interdisant ainsi de traverser sa Maison, et la ramenant au point de départ. Mais, agréablement surpris par le courage de l'adolescente et intrigué par son étrange comportement après les faits, il décide de lui donner l'autorisation de passer.

**Coupable**

Quand Kanon demande à Cinnamon qui lui a fait du mal, la jeune fille détourne le regard, lève la main et replie le pouce.

**Confident**

Aphrodite ne s'est jamais interposé entre Cinnamon et DeathMask. Jamais il ne prend clairement la défense de la jeune fille, malgré sa désapprobation du traitement que lui inflige son frère d'armes. Malgré cela, l'adolescente tient énormément aux parties d'échecs qu'elle et le Chevalier des Poissons se disputent à l'occasion. Parce que, avec lui, elle peut tomber le masque et laisser voir la fillette terrorisée qu'elle est devenue. Avec lui, pas besoin de faire semblant et, même si elle ne peut pas _tout_ lui dire, elle est reconnaissante à Aphrodite d'être son confident.

**Idolâtrie**

Pour Cinnamon, Saga représente la perfection. Il est son dieu, un être divin qui pourrait être le chevalier de son enfance. Sans peur et sans reproche, vêtu de son armure étincelante, il représente l'idéal. Le bon côté d'un homme dédoublé ne peut être que parfait et digne d'éloge, puisqu'il s'oppose à la noirceur de son alter égo. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle a hissé sur un pied d'estale ce trésor de bonté et de noblesse que la jeune fille ne peut ressentir aucun désir pour lui. Saga, on peut le toucher... seulement avec les yeux. Et cela convient tout à fait à Cinnamon... même si elle pourrait se damner pour lui.

**Premier flirt**

Pour une fois que Cinnamon se sent bien en compagnie d'un homme, elle va en profiter. Elle est à l'aise avec Kanon comme avec personne, au point de le provoquer à des jeux puérils. Elle se sent tellement en sécurité avec lui qu'elle accepte volontiers ses baisers et ses caresses, choses qui l'auraient tétanisée d'angoisse avec tout autre. Oui, l'affection que l'adolescente éprouve pour le Dragon des Mers est pure et saine, ce n'est pas l'idolâtrie dangereuse qu'elle voue à Saga.

**Pleurs**

Lorsque Kanon réalise qu'il vient de tuer Cinnamon alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il avait voulu, il pleure. Il ne l'admettra jamais. Mais il pleure, sur elle, sur lui et même sur Saga. Néanmoins quand il sort de la prison du Cap Sounion, ses yeux sont secs.

 


	12. La chronologie dans Etoiles et chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici l'annexe un : un rappel des dates dans Etoiles et chaos.

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Annexe 1

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi

**La chronologie dans Étoiles & Chaos**

**Lundi 30 juin 1986 :** Arrivée de Cinnamon au Sanctuaire. Elle traverse les douze Maisons et a quinze ans ce jour.

**Dimanche 6 juillet 1986 :** Cinnamon découvre la salle du Crusos Sunagein.

**Mercredi 9 juillet 1986 :** Cinnamon fabrique des brownies au chocolat pour les Golds.

**Jeudi 10 juillet 1986 :** Saga envoie Cinnamon chez Camus pour la protéger de lui-même.

**Mardi 15 juillet 1986 :** Cinnamon entend les pleurs des enfants emprisonnés dans la Maison du Cancer et leur raconte une histoire. DeathMask est le premier à remarquer que la jeune fille n'est pas ordinaire.

**Dimanche 27 juillet 1986 :** Cinnamon rencontre Saga dans les thermes du Palais et le voit immédiatement comme un être bon et noble, en contradiction avec l' _Autr_ e. Cette idolâtrie coûtera cher à la jeune fille.

**Samedi 13 septembre 1986 – à 02 h 15 :** Cinnamon fait un cauchemar prémonitoire et se réfugie chez Saga. Mais ce dernier a laissé sa place à l' _Autre_ qui profite de la situation pour agresser la jeune fille. Celle-ci se défend avec son pouvoir et l' _Autre_ , furieux, décide de la briser.

**Samedi 13 septembre 1986 :** Châtiment de Cinnamon qui doit rester à genoux, les bras en croix, tant qu'elle n'aura pas demandé pardon. DeathMask apprend à l' _Autre_ que l'adolescente possède des capacités spéciales. Le Grand Pope livre alors la jeune fille au Cancer.

**Dimanche 14 septembre 1986 :** A l'aube, Cinnamon s'évanouit. Elle sera hébergée une semaine chez le Chevalier du Verseau.

**Samedi 20 septembre 1986 :** Aphrodite apprend que DeathMask sera chargé de l'éducation de Cinnamon.

**Dimanche 21 septembre 1986 :** Première leçon de Cinnamon. Elle reste près de onze heures seule à Yomotsu Hirasaka et apprend qu'elle est capable d' _oser._

**Mardi 7 octobre 1986** **:** Cinnamon rencontre Shaina et Argol et veut tester son pouvoir sur le bouclier de la Méduse. DeathMask intervient.

**Samedi 1er novembre 1986** **:** Aphrodite retrouve Cinnamon inconsciente et avec hémorragies, consécutivement à son entraînement.

**Vendredi 7 novembre 1986 :** Cinnamon accompagne Saga à Rodorio. A leur retour, l' _Autre_ apparaît et manifeste sa colère.

**Mercredi 14 janvier 1987 :** Cinnamon accompagne DeathMask en mission à Rome. Elle tue un bébé et brise un tabou. La nuit même, le Cancer abuse d'elle sexuellement, en partie pour asseoir son autorité sur elle : il est de son intérêt de la dominer en tout. A partir de cette nuit, Cinnamon n'est plus seulement pour lui une élève mais également son esclave, sa chose.

**Jeudi 15 janvier 1987 :** Retour de DeathMask et de Cinnamon au Sanctuaire. Le Cancer réitère sa menace de parler à Saga. La nuit même, Cinnamon fait inconsciemment apparaître un trou noir miniature dans sa chambre.

**Jeudi 26 février 1987 :** A Yomotsu Hirasaka, DeathMask se défoule sur Cinnamon qui a compris qu'il revenait bredouille de sa mission aux Cinq Pics. Il finit par la violer, choquant la jeune fille pour qui Yomotsu était jusqu'à présent un endroit sûr.

**Lundi 2 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon rend visite aux Chevaliers d'Or pour la dernière fois.

**Mardi 3 mars 1987 :** Bataille du Sanctuaire. Cinnamon est traumatisée par la défaite des Chevaliers d'Or et la mort de Saga. Elle a un épisode dissociatif pendant lequel elle se réfugie à Yomotsu Hirasaka.

**Jeudi 5 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon revient, se présente à Athéna et fait la connaissance des Chevaliers de bronze.

**Vendredi 6 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon rencontre Ikki du Phénix. Saori parvient à calmer l'adolescente grâce au cosmos d'Athéna. Ikki décide d'avoir une conversation avec Shaka. Les Chevaliers d'Or offrent leur sang au armures de bronze et Cinnamon se souvient de son pouvoir. La nuit même, elle pervertit les armures d'or.

**Samedi 7 mars 1987 :** Les Golds découvrent les effets du pouvoir de Cinnamon. Celle-ci accompagne les Bronze à Rodorio. Lorsqu'elle apprend que son pouvoir a fonctionné, la jeune fille se réfugie dans la Maison du Cancer et avale une bonne rasade de Whisky... Son imagination lui fait alors entendre la voix de DeathMask.

Les Chevaliers d'Or se réunissent dans la salle du Crusos Sunagein.

**Lundi 9 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon se montre gentille avec les Bronze secondaires mais s'en punit elle-même.

**Mercredi 11 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon est jalouse de Saori. L'après-midi, elle se déchaîne physiquement contre le pauvre Kiki mais il s'agit seulement de son imagination.

**Jeudi 12 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon tue deux gardes sous le regard de Ikki qui avertit les autres. Tous découvrent alors que l'adolescente possède un cosmos noir.

**Vendredi 13 mars 1987 :** A Yomotsu, Ikki tente l'Illusion du Phénix sur Cinnamon et croit à tort avoir échoué. La jeune fille se jette dans la mer et atterrit au Royaume Sous-Marin.

**Samedi 14 mars 1987 :** Les Bronzes et Saori quittent le Sanctuaire. Cinnamon fait la connaissance de Kanon.

**Dimanche 15 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon se confie à Kanon et lui raconte _presque_ tout. Elle décore sa chambre avec son propre sang et rencontre Isaak.

**Lundi 16 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon entraîne Kanon dans une bataille de vaisselle. Shaka parvient à percevoir la jeune fille et en conclut qu'elle se sent en sécurité là où elle est.

**Mercredi 18 mars 1987 :** Début d'une liaison avortée entre Kanon et Cinnamon.

**Jeudi 19 mars 1987 :** Mû et Aldébaran apprennent le secret de Cinnamon. Celle-ci rencontre Sorrente.

**Vendredi 20 mars 1987 :** Cinnamon rencontre les autres Généraux des Mers. Clash avec Kasaa. Isaak découvre que Kanon fait partie de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Furieuse d'être rejetée, Cinnamon s'en prend à Dokho et à Shunrei jusqu'à ce que Kanon la rappelle.

Alors qu'il se trouve en danger, l'armure d'or de Milo vient le recouvrir. Les Golds comprennent qu'ils doivent renouveler le pacte qui les lie aux armures d'or.

**Samedi 21 mars 1987** **:** Anniversaire de Julian Solo qui apprend qu'il est la réincarnation de Poséidon. Il arrive dans son Royaume Sous-Marin.

Les Chevaliers d'Or offrent leur sang à leurs propres armures.

**Vendredi 3 avril 1987** **:** Bataille des Sept Océans. Mort de Cinnamon, à quinze ans, neuf mois et quatre jours.

 


	13. Les petites phrases d'Etoiles et chaos II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle série de petites phrases pour mieux expliquer Etoiles et chaos.

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story douze

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE-STORY DOUZE : Les petites phrases d’Étoiles  & Chaos II**

**Rêve**

Depuis que Cinnamon est toute petite, elle passe son temps à rêvasser. Ce qui lui vaut les regards désapprobateurs de ses professeurs et les moqueries des autres élèves. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que la jeune fille ne pense pas à son prince charmant ? Non, l'être auquel songe l'adolescente n'est rien de moins qu'un homme paré de toutes les vertus, un homme bon et noble qu'elle peut admirer de loin, sans jamais faire un pas vers lui. Parce que ce qui intéresse Cinnamon, ce n'est même pas d'avoir un petit ami. Mais de pouvoir poser un œil respectueux sur cet être divin. Qu'elle trouvera au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et le rêve se transforme en cauchemar.

**Désœuvrement**

Durant les mois de juillet et d'août, Cinnamon erre dans le Palais comme une âme en peine. Le Pope refuse de la voir et les domestiques la surveillent d'un d'œil méfiant. Craignant par-dessus tout d'être chassée pour son inutilité, la jeune fille prend sur elle et va rendre visite au Chevaliers d'Or. Elle qui fut, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une adolescente solitaire et renfermée ose s'aventurer seule dans ces Temples sacrés. Malgré tout, malgré ses efforts, Cinnamon redoute de déplaire et d'agacer par sa timidité et son silence. Elle ne sait pas que ce sont justement ce qu'elle prend pour des défauts qui la rendent sympathique aux yeux des Golds.

**Leçons de beauté**

Depuis qu'Aphrodite s'est occupé de Cinnamon, celle-ci ne ressemble plus à un épouvantail à cause de sa chevelure ébouriffée semblable à de la paille. Laquelle, à moitié lissée, cascade désormais dans son dos et sur ses épaules en boucles et vagues soyeuses.

**Leçon de calcul**

Ce jour-là Cinnamon rassemble son courage et demande d'une petite voix à DeathMask combien sa Maison comporte de visages humains. Suite à la réponse du Cancer, elle se met à les compter elle-même. Au bout de quelques heures à calculer et à rectifier ses erreurs, la jeune fille s'évanouit d'épuisement. Elle sortira du quatrième Temple avec un sacré mal de crâne, et sans avoir eu la réponse à sa question.

**message**

" _Je t'envoie la crevette. Vois si tu peux en faire un dragon._ "

Voilà ce que l'Autre a écrit sur le message qu'il fait porté au Cancer par Cinnamon.

**Spectatrice**

Cinnamon adore regarder les entraînements des Chevaliers d'Or et les encourager de la voix. Cependant, lorsque vient le tour de DeathMask, elle se rassoit et se tait. Elle se tait et observe, _très_ attentivement, saisie d'une fascination presque morbide.

**Les trois** **Nuits**

Pour Cinnamon, trois nuits furent cauchemardesques :

\- Celle du 13 septembre 1986, où elle prend conscience à ses dépends que Saga et l'Autre ne forme qu'un. Et où celui-ci agresse la jeune fille, la choquant au point qu'elle aurait même préféré dormir dans la quatrième Maison plutôt que de rester au Palais une minute de plus.

\- Celle du 13 au 14 septembre 1986, qu'elle passe à genoux, les bras en croix, à se croire transformée en statue.

\- Et celle du 14 au 15 janvier 1987. Si la première fois DeathMask s'est "contenté" de la violer, cette nuit à l'auberge il la contraint à _participer_.

**Folie et jeux**

Tout comme DeathMask est le premier à découvrir le potentiel de Cinnamon, il est le premier à déceler les prémisses de sa folie. Danser en se servant d'une tête humaine comme d'un ballon n'est pas le garant d'une bonne santé mentale... ni le fait de jouer à la marelle sur les visages incrustés dans le sol.

**Chaud et froid**

La glace et le chocolat chaud ne sont que des moyens de troubler Cinnamon, d'autant plus que ça ne coute rien au Cancer. La moindre attention de son maître la déconcerte et elle ne sait plus quoi penser. DeathMask sait très bien qu'en soufflant le chaud et le froid, il déstabilise la jeune fille, lui faisant perdre ses repères. Complètement perdue, l'adolescente se tourne alors vers celui qui la torture, comme un enfant retournerait chez ses parents indignes pour peu que ceux-ci lui aient manifesté quelque douceur. Le Cancer a d'ailleurs tout intérêt à ce que Cinnamon soit dépendante de lui. Méchanceté ou gentillesse, tout est une question de dosage.

**Tourisme**

A Rome, DeathMask laisse tomber son masque de croquemitaine et joue les guides touristiques pour Cinnamon. Celle-ci ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il ne la houspille pas comme d'habitude, ni ce que ces "vacances" peuvent lui apporter au niveau de l'entraînement. A Aphrodite qui lui pose la question, DeathMask répond que " _la gamine avait besoin de se changer les idées_ ".

**Réputation**

Après leur petite escapade à Rome, DeathMask sait bien que Cinnamon est susceptible de le dépasser en horreur et en monstruosité. Ce qui s'est passé avec le jeune couple et son bébé n'est que le début : désormais sans entraves morales, la jeune fille est parfaitement capable d'aller encore plus loin. Mais parce qu'il a une réputation à défendre, le Cancer se jure de n'en parler à personne. Il dira seulement à Aphrodite que Cinnamon n'a aucune limite...

**Régression**

Parfois Cinnamon se comporte en vraie petite fille : elle pourrait avoir douze ou même quatre ans d'âge mental. Cette régression a commencé lorsque DeathMask s'est mis à abuser d'elle régulièrement. Cependant cela ne se voit presque pas. Sauf si on l'observe durant son sommeil : la jeune fille suce son pouce en dormant.

**Blessures**

C'est Aphrodite qui soigne Cinnamon après son entraînement. Lorsque la jeune fille sort du passage secret, les poings en sang et un filet écarlate coulant de sa narine, le Chevalier des Poissons a toujours des plantes médicinales à portée de main. Ça et son cosmos.

**Passage secret**

Cinnamon emprunte le passage secret chaque fois qu'elle veut se soustraire aux regards des autres Golds et qu'elle en a la permission. Se cacher, voilà ce qu'elle souhaite par-dessus tout après certaines séances avec le Cancer.

**Sérénité**

Cinnamon apprécie les heures de méditation qu'elle passe en compagnie de Shaka. Étrangement, alors que le Pope ne voit pas cela d'un très bon œil, c'est DeathMask qui lui recommande de laisser faire. La gamine a besoin de se détendre parallèlement à ses séances d'entraînement. Celles-ci sont suffisamment éprouvantes pour que l'esprit de l'adolescente nécessite un peu de repos.

**Espoir**

Chaque fois que Cinnamon désire rendre visite à Aldébaran, elle est obligée de passer par le Temple du Cancer. Et chaque fois, c'est la peur au ventre mais le cœur gonflé d'espoir qu'elle traverse cette Maison. Angoisse et espérance l'accompagnent tandis qu'elle passe devant les murs recouverts de visages humains. L'espoir, voilà ce qui la motive.

**Erreur**

Quand Shaka apprend à Ikki que DeathMask a probablement abusé de Cinnamon lors de sa montée des marches, l'esprit troublé de la jeune fille devient encore plus évident au Phénix. On ne défend pas la mémoire de son tortionnaire... à moins d'être complètement perturbé. Mais si l'adolescente est à ce point émotionnellement soumise au Cancer, alors celui qui l'a éliminé a commis une erreur. Celle d'avoir tué le mentor de cette fille. Malgré ce que ce dernier lui a fait, Cinnamon reste attachée à lui par un lien pervers. Et elle peux très bien avoir envie de le venger.

**Sécurité**

Cinnamon aurait vendu son âme pour pouvoir vivre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et côtoyer les Chevaliers d'Or. Cependant, ce n'est qu'au Royaume Sous-Marin qu'elle trouvera une véritable sécurité.

**Chants**

Cinnamon a une jolie voix et elle ne chante pas faux. Malheureusement selon Kanon, elle ne chante que des génériques de dessins animés.

 


	14. Rencontres et créatures fabuleuses

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story treize

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE STORY TREIZE** **: Rencontres et créatures fabuleuses**

**Vendredi 20 mars 1987**

Le ciel laissait passer les rayons du soleil tel un scintillement d'or sur son eau d'un bleu profond et transparent. Quelques silhouettes d'anges glissaient, paresseusement, au dessus de la tête de Cinnamon. Celle-ci resta un instant le regard levé vers les raies mentas puis elle se remit en route vers le pilier du Pacifique Nord. En chemin elle cueillit une plante marine à la corolle rouge sang et l'accrocha derrière son oreille. Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Il fallait dire que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de voir l'océan au dessus de sa tête.

Ce fut en chantonnant une comptine que la jeune fille s'approcha enfin de l'imposant pilier. A son pied, elle leva la tête et vacilla, prise d'une sorte de vertige. Aussitôt elle inclina du chef et ferma les yeux.

— Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?

Cinnamon sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Le gardien du pilier se tenait juste en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Aussitôt l'adolescente lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

— Oh bonjour, dit-elle.

— Je peux savoir qui tu es au juste ? répéta le jeune homme.

— Et bien je... je m'appelle Cinnamon et je suis, heu... arrivée ici il y a quelques jours...

— Ah vraiment ? C'est étrange, personne ne m'a prévenu.

La jeune fille émit un petit rire gêné.

— En fait, je suis censée rester dans ma chambre mais, chut ! Ne le dites à personne.

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère tomba à plat. Le général la fixait toujours avec sévérité.

— Vraiment ? fit-il, sceptique. Bon, je suppose que tu ne représentes aucun danger. Mais si j'étais toi, je tacherais de ne pas me promener comme ça n'importe où. J'ai failli t'attaquer tout à l'heure.

— Heu... oui oui, je ferai attention, promis.

Cinnamon leva la main en signe de salut tout en souriant. Puis elle se détourna. Mieux valait prendre congé. Néanmoins cette rencontre ne la dissuada pas de retenter l'expérience. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers le Pacifique sud. A un moment, une ombre recouvrit le sol. Levant la tête, l'adolescente put voir la silhouette d'un requin nager paresseusement au-dessus d'elle. Ah ce qu'elle aimait cet endroit !

Arrivée devant le pilier, elle s'arrêta.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle.

Le gardien sortit de derrière l'imposante colonne. Ses prunelles étaient d'un rose tirant sur le brun, tandis que sa chevelure arborait un rose soutenu.

— Heu... bonjour.

— Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant.

Cinnamon faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Celui-là au moins avait l'air bien disposé.

— Ce n'est pas un endroit pour te promener, tu sais, poursuivit-il. Ça peut être dangereux pour une non-combattante.

— Oh, heu, oui, je m'en doute. Je voulais juste rencontrer les gardiens et leur faire un petit coucou, c'est tout.

— Et bien, tu m'as vu. Quel est ton nom ? Moi je m'appelle Io de Scylla.

— Cinnamon, répondit-elle en esquissant une révérence.

— Tu devrais te montrer prudente et ne pas te promener comme ça n'importe où.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Mais je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Le général sourit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque...

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Cinnamon sursauta et se retourna. Le Dragon des Mers avançait vers eux. Son casque dissimulait les traits de son visage, mais la jeune fille était certaine qu'il arborait un regard noir.

— Elle ne faisait rien de mal, répondit Io. On faisait juste connaissance, c'est tout.

— Dois-je te rappeler ton devoir, général de Scylla ? Tu es censé protéger ce pilier, pas faire ami-ami avec la première venue !

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le gardien du Pacifique sud fut plus rapide :

— Justement, ici c'est mon pilier. J'ai donc toute latitude pour traiter mes invités comme je l'entends.

Kanon émit un petit rire méprisant.

— Ah oui, fit-il. Comme tu voudras. Je dois juste te prévenir : cette fille n'est pas très... équilibrée.

— Hé !

Ignorant l'intervention de Cinnamon, Io répondit :

— Et alors, du moment qu'elle ne représente aucun danger. C'est bien gentil de me prévenir, Dragon des Mers, mais j'estime être le seul à savoir qui je dois arrêter ou non.

Durant un instant, le gardien de l'Atlantique nord demeura muet, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il arbora un large sourire.

— Ah d'accord... Je vois. Cinnamon, va dans ta chambre, tu veux ?

— Mais je...

— Tout de suite !

Devant le ton employé, l'adolescente se détourna et marcha en direction du palais. Resté seul avec Io, Kanon put voir le regard dont celui-ci enveloppait la jeune fille. Il avait vu juste.

— Un conseil, ne t'amouraches pas de cette fille. C'est un vrai danger public

— Qui, moi ? Allons donc !

Mais oui, c'était cela... Le pauvre Io était tombé sous le charme de cette folle furieuse. Le Dragon des Mers allait devoir surveiller tout ça de très près. A moins... à moins que ce ridicule petit béguin ne puisse servir ses propres intérêts... Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.

* * *

Lorsque l'adolescente revint voir Io un peu plus tard, celui-ci était prêt à la recevoir. Il sorti de derrière le pilier, sourire aux lèvres et mains dans le dos.

— Content que tu aies pu venir, commença-t-il.

— A vrai dire, je me suis échappée, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Io lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Sortant la main de derrière son dos, il lui présenta alors une sphère entièrement faite d'eau de mer, et cerclée d'or au niveau de ses pôles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une petite surprise. Nous les Généraux avons chacun une sphère qui nous permet de voir ce qui se passe dans nos océans respectifs. Mais ce n'est pas pour te montrer cela que je l'ai amenée. Regarde.

Cinnamon se concentra alors sur la boule d'eau. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit qu'une sorte de brume, puis une silhouette se dessina, devenant de plus en plus précise au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Interdite, l'adolescente finit par distinguer une sorte de calmar affublé d'une coquille droite. L'animal avait l'air de bonne taille, ce que confirma Io :

— C'est un Nautiloïde Orthocère géant, expliqua-t-il. Il vivait il y a quatre cent-cinquante millions d'années. A l'époque, il n'y avait ni plantes, ni même le moindre insecte sur la terre. Et si tu croisais un de ces monstres, il ne ferait de toi qu'une bouchée. Mais ce n'est pas tout...

La brume envahit la sphère, rendant invisible l'Orthocère. Une autre silhouette apparut. Celle d'un étrange poisson d'une taille impressionnante, à la tête et le haut du corps cuirassés.

— Voici un Dunkléostéus, qui vivait il y a trois cent-soixante millions d'années. Et ça, dit Io alors que le poisson disparaissait dans la brume, c'est un Basilosaurus.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une sorte de baleine au corps effilé, longue de dix-huit mètres. Ensuite, ce fut le tour du requin géant, le Mégalodon.

— Tu pourrais tenir debout entre ses mâchoires supérieure et inférieure. Avec ses quinze mètres de long, Il surclasse largement le grand blanc. .

— Waow, fit Cinnamon, conquise par ses créatures fabuleuses. C'est incroyable, j'ignorais que les océans pouvaient abriter de telles merveilles. C'est vrai, on parle toujours des dinosaures mais, apparemment, les mers étaient bien peuplées.

— Tout à fait, acquiesça le Général, heureux d'avoir produit l'effet désiré sur la jeune fille. Mais si tu veux, je peux te montrer l'océan Pacifique sud à notre époque. C'est tout aussi fascinant.

Aussitôt la brume dans la sphère s'épaissit avant de disparaître, laissant voir des récifs de coraux fréquentés par des petits poissons multicolores. Plus haut, près de la surface, c'était une myriade de méduses, elfes de mer translucides et irisés. L'adolescente sourit.

— C'est tellement beau... C'est... magique !

Io se rengorgea, satisfait de la réaction de Cinnamon. Il tenait particulièrement à son petit coin d'océan et à ses créatures marines, présentes ou passées. Et il était heureux de constater que son amour de la faune océanique avait également conquis la jeune fille.

Le Dragon des Mers lui avait déjà fait part de la bataille qui se préparait, et des inévitables sacrifices qu'il faudrait concéder à l'élaboration d'un monde nouveau. Si le Général de Scylla avait d'abord émis quelques doutes, il s'était souvenu ensuite de son propre dégoût et de sa colère lorsque son océan était pollué sans vergogne par les hommes. Chaque fois qu'il voyait des dauphins se faire prendre par les filets des pêcheurs, chaque fois que l'on chassait le requin pour ses ailerons, chaque fois enfin que l'on bafouait la vie sous-marine, Io se sentait venir des envies de meurtres. Il ne cautionnait certes pas le meurtre d'innocents, mais qui l'était vraiment parmi les êtres humains ? Peut-être qu'effectivement, il fallait un grand bouleversement, un électrochoc salutaire pour réveiller les consciences.

De toute façon il répondrait présent lors de l'affrontement qui les opposerait aux Chevaliers d'Athéna. C'était son devoir vis à vis de son empereur et aussi vis à vis de ses animaux marins.

— C'était vraiment super, merci beaucoup Io, dit Cinnamon, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Mais je dois retourner au Palais maintenant, sinon le Dragon des Mers va me disputer.

— Alors vas-y. Mais je serais heureux que tu acceptes de revenir me voir de temps en temps.

— Avec plaisir ! Au revoir, Io !

Et l'adolescente, après un dernier salut, se détourna et se dirigea vers le palais du dieu des mers.

 


	15. Noël au Sanctuaire

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story quatorze

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**SIDE STORY QUATORZE : Noël au Sanctuaire**

**Palais du Grand Pope – Jeudi 25 décembre 1986**

Un timide rayon de soleil frappa la vitre et se fraya un chemin à travers les rideaux de coton écru, éclairant ainsi la petite chambre. Cinnamon ouvrit un œil puis s'étira. Il faisait si bon au lit... Néanmoins, en se souvenant de la date d'aujourd'hui, elle se redressa, soudain bien réveillée.

Elle se leva et passa dans la salle de bain. Ensuite elle enfila une robe blanche plus couverte que la beige qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter pendant les beaux jours. Ceci fait, elle s'agenouilla devant la commode dont elle ouvrit un tiroir. Là reposaient des carrés de coton, neuf en tout. Doucement, elle en sortit un pour l'examiner de plus près. Dans un coin figurait l'emblème de la Vierge, brodé avec des fils bleu et doré.

Cela faisait des mois que la jeune fille préparait sa petite surprise pour les Chevaliers d'Or. Se creusant la tête pour savoir quoi offrir à ces monstres de puissance et de charisme, elle avait finalement eu une idée qu'elle espérait bonne. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait demandé un nécessaire de couture et quelques mouchoirs neufs aux serviteurs qui n'avaient pas fait obstacle. Durant des heures, elle avait ainsi brodé les symboles des signes du zodiaque, s'appliquant comme jamais elle ne s'était appliquée, recommençant tant que le résultat laissait à désirer. Ce devait être parfait. Comme les êtres auxquels ils étaient destinés.

Malheureusement, elle ne possédait pas de papier cadeau. On ne devait pas fêter Noël ici. Peut-être avait-elle fait une bêtise, au fond ? De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Cinnamon secoua la tête et soupira. Elle prit les carrés de coton et se leva. Tant pis, elle se passerait d'emballage...

* * *

**Maison des Poissons**

— Bonjour, messire Aphrodite ! salua Cinnamon en voyant le Chevalier.

Celui-ci sourit et s'avança vers elle.

— Heu... Joyeux Noël... bredouilla l'adolescente, le cœur battant.

Elle lui tendit l'un des mouchoirs, celui qui portait le symbole des Poissons, avec inquiétude.

— Je te remercie, répondit le Saint d'Or en prenant son cadeau.

Il l'examina un moment d'un œil d'expert, moment au cours duquel Cinnamon crut mourir de peur et d'espoir. Le travail n'était pas parfait, loin de là, certains points n'étaient pas réguliers et pourtant Aphrodite sourit enfin avec bienveillance. La pauvre petite avait dû se donner beaucoup de mal.

— C'est charmant, répondit-il enfin. Je te promets de le garder précieusement, en souvenir de toi.

La jeune fille eut un sourire lumineux. Elle se sentait soulagée. Elle savait à quel point le Chevalier des Poissons appréciait la beauté. Elle était si heureuse de lui avoir fait plaisir. Son travail s'en trouvait récompensé au centuple.

— Mais, dis-moi, reprit-il, tu en as fait pour tout le monde ?

— Oui... Je sais bien ce n'est pas très original d'offrir le même cadeau à tous mais je n'avais que ça comme idée...

— Cela a dû te prendre beaucoup de temps, je ne savais pas que tu savais coudre.

— En fait, ça date de mes cinq ans. Lorsque j'étais en maternelle, on devait broder un petit coussin pour la fête des mères. Vous savez, un de ces petits coussins sur lesquels on peut piquer des aiguilles. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal, c'était surtout l'institutrice qui faisait mon travail. Cependant j'ai fini par apprendre, assez pour faire... ça.

— Félicitation.

— Merci, répondit-elle, rose de contentement. Bon, et bien je vais offrir leurs cadeaux aux autres... Au-revoir, messire Aphrodite.

Et Cinnamon se détourna, prenant le chemin du grand escalier.

* * *

**Maison du Cancer**

Ah qu'elle était heureuse ! Son petit cadeau avait plu à tous les Chevaliers d'Or. Les remerciements de Camus avaient été moins froids qu'elle aurait pu s'y attendre. Shura avait eu l'air très surpris et l'avait remerciée du bout des lèvres. Mais il l'avait accepté. Milo et Aiolia lui avaient fait la bise sans plus de façon. Shaka avait hoché la tête en arborant un sourire sincère, tout en éprouvant du bout des doigts la douceur de l'étoffe. Il ne restait plus que messires DM et Aldébaran. Pour le Saint du Taureau elle ne se faisait pas trop d'inquiétude, en revanche, pour le Cancer... Bien sûr, il ne méritait pas de cadeau après ce qu'il lui avait fait mais la jeune fille préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Après tout, il l'entraînait à présent et elle devait lui manifester sa reconnaissance pour le temps qu'il lui consacrait.

Ce fut avec un sentiment de terreur mêlé d'espoir qu'elle avança dans la sinistre Maison.

— Messire DM, appela-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

— Je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Si tu veux t'entraîner reviens cet après-midi.

L'adolescente sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

— C'est que... balbutia-t-elle, j'ai un cadeau pour vous, pour Noël... heu, joyeux Noël, messire DM.

Et elle lui tendit son mouchoir brodé.

Le sourire qui découvrit les dents de l'homme lui parut carnassier et un éclair d'amusement s'alluma dans les prunelles cobalt qui intimidaient tant l'adolescente. Il saisit le carré d'étoffe et le leva devant son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon ? s'exclama-t-il. Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ce truc ?

Morte d'appréhension, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Cinnamon murmura :

— Je... je l'ai brodé, j'ai brodé le symbole du Cancer...

— Ah oui ?

Le Chevalier regarda plus attentivement et éclata de rire.

— C'est pourtant vrai ! Ma foi... Tu as vraiment des idées bizarres, tu sais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Ah mais oui, ce sera parfait pour faire la poussière.

Mortifiée, la jeune fille n'osa pas protester.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Allez ouste ! Pour l'entraînement reviens cet après-midi, je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

DeathMask lui tourna le dos, mettant ainsi fin à l'entrevue.

Cinnamon hésita un court instant puis sortit en courant du temple. Des larmes brûlantes brouillaient sa vue et elle les écrasa d'un geste rageur. Comme elle avait été bête ! Croire qu'un présent pourrait changer l'attitude de messire DM envers elle ! Quelle idiote, quelle gourde !

Même l'accueil bienveillant d'Aldébaran ne réussit pas à chasser ces pensées négatives.

* * *

**Palais du Grand Pope**

Debout devant le Grand Pope, Cinnamon attendait le verdict. Le mouchoir dans la main, l'homme resta un instant silencieux, puis il parla enfin :

— Je n'ose imaginer le temps que cela a dû te prendre pour broder les symboles du zodiaque. J'ignorais à quoi tu passais les moments où tu t'enfermais dans ta chambre. C'est un travail magnifique, je te remercie beaucoup.

L'adolescente soupira de soulagement et vint s'asseoir au pied du maître du Sanctuaire. Celui-ci tendit la main et elle en baisa aussitôt le dos avant de retourner cette main et d'en embrasser la paume, signe de son respect puis de son affection. C'était ainsi qu'elle lui manifestait son adoration.

— Dis-moi, Cinn, penses-tu quelques fois à ton ancienne vie, à tes parents ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Je ne préfère pas. Je déteste ma vie d'avant, je ne veux plus jamais y être confrontée. A aucun prix. Je ferai n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, pour pouvoir rester ici avec vous. Quant à mes parents... bien sûr ils me manquent parfois mais j'essaie justement de ne pas y penser. Imaginer leur inquiétude et leur peine est trop dur. Et comme je ne veux plus avoir de lien avec mon ancienne vie...

— Je vois... Tu peux rester, de toute façon l'Autre ne te laisserait pas t'en aller même si tu le voulais. Tu m'as raconté comment tes camarades de classe te malmenaient. Qu'en disaient tes parents ?

— Mon père, rien, il ne se mêlait pas trop de tout ça. Et ma mère... Un jour j'ai été accusée de tricher parce que le livre de cours était ouvert sur la table en plein contrôle. Je jure que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un test, j'étais en train de rêvasser, comme d'habitude. Le professeur m'a collé un zéro et envoyée au fond de la classe. J'ai pleuré. Plus tard, à la maison, j'ai laissé éclaté mon ressentiment envers le prof. Aussitôt ma mère m'a serré dans ses bras comme si elle voulait m'étouffer de son amour, éteindre en moi tout sentiment de colère. C'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti en tout cas. Lorsque je pleurais en rentrant à la maison et que je disais qu'on m'avait embêtée, elle se contentait de me consoler, sans plus. Pour elle, ce n'était que des enfantillages, des trucs de gamins sans conséquences. Si elle s'était rendue compte de ce qui se passait, sans doute aurait-elle réagi autrement. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne veux plus la voir, pas parce que je la déteste, non, mais parce que j'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur mon passé. Aujourd'hui je suis ici, au Sanctuaire, et j'ai bien l'intention de rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez bien de moi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...

* * *

L'après-midi, comme convenu, Cinnamon se rendit dans la Maison du Cancer. DeathMask l'accueillit avec un sourire fauve et l'emmena à Yomotsu Hirasaka. Après deux heures d'exercices physiques et de cours de self-défense, il lui ordonna de se concentrer sur son pouvoir. A nouveau la jeune fille manqua s'évanouir sous l'effort, à nouveau elle saigna du nez. Cependant elle était heureuse, malgré la réaction de son maître face à son cadeau.

En revenant dans sa chambre le soir même, elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver un vase d'opaline sur sa commode. Il contenait neuf magnifiques roses roses. Une petite carte était jointe.

_De la part des Chevaliers d'Or et du Grand Pope, avec nos remerciements_

Émue aux larmes, l'adolescente enfouit son visage dans les pétales odorantes. Peu importait ce qui s'était passé avec le Cancer, c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait des fleurs. A part la rose séchée que lui avait donné Aphrodite le jour de son arrivée.

Plus tard, elle se rendit compte du nombre de roses. Neuf. Les huit Saint d'Or, plus le Pope. Donc... Messire DM avait lui aussi participé... Finalement, elle avait réussi à l'atteindre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle le revit, le lendemain, elle le remercia.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? fit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fleurs ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai que ça à faire ! Te remercier pour ton cadeau ridicule ?

Confuse et humiliée, Cinnamon comprit que la neuvième rose lui venait en fait d'un autre Chevalier, qui avait ainsi agi à la place de son frère d'arme. Sans doute s'agissait-il de messire Aphrodite, il aurait bien été capable d'une telle délicatesse.

En dépit de se qui s'était passé avec DeathMask, la jeune fille était satisfaite de l'effet produit par ses présents. Le bouquet resta longtemps sur la commode, embaumant ainsi la petite chambre et berçant les rêves de Cinnamon.


	16. Esclavage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'esclavage sexuel que DeathMask fait subir à Cinnamon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre très dur, classé MA, je comprendrais que vous ne le lisiez pas ou que vous le détestiez...

**TITRE :** Étoiles  & Chaos - Side-story quinze

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi. 

**SIDE-STORY QUINZE : Esclavage**

 

**Vendredi 6 février 1987**

**Maison du Cancer**

 

Cinnamon traversait le Temple du Cancer lorsqu'une silhouette aperçue du coin de l'œil la fit s'arrêter. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle vit le Chevalier se détacher de la pénombre et faire quelques pas vers elle.

— Cinnamon, viens, ordonna-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers la porte qui menait aux appartements privés.

La jeune fille demeura immobile quelques secondes avant de s'approcher lentement.

— Je veux jouir dans ta bouche, ajouta l'homme.

L'adolescente stoppa net. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et son muscle cardiaque s'emballa de plus belle. Elle hésita un moment avant d'obtempérer. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne l'avait jamais eu d'ailleurs. Comme elle avançait vers lui tête basse et traînant les pieds, DeathMask ajouta avec un sourire :

— Allons, si tu t'appliques bien tu auras une surprise...

Une surprise ? Mais elle n'en voulait pas de sa surprise ! Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était qu'il la laisse tranquille. Oh par pitié, ne pouvait-il la laisser en paix ? Mais Cinnamon se garda bien de protester de vive voix. Elle se contenta de déglutir avec appréhension tout en marchant vers les appartements. La porte que le Chevalier referma doucement sur eux donna à l'adolescente l'impression d'avoir été claquée dans un coup de tonnerre. Stupidement, elle contempla le battant qui la séparait de la liberté et derrière lequel se passait des choses inavouables. Malheureusement, elle ne se trouvait pas du bon côté...

— Cinnamon.

Elle se tourna vers DeathMask, lequel avait pris place dans son fauteuil.

— Prends-moi dans ta bouche... exigea-t-il sur le ton de la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune fille baissa encore la tête et, pâle et tremblante, les poings serrés jusqu'à en blanchir les jointures, vint s'agenouiller devant son maître. Il lui fallut encore un instant avant d'obéir. Malgré son dégoût et sa peur elle s'appliqua, comme d'habitude, par crainte de le mécontenter. Et, durant tout le temps que dura cette fellation, elle se répéta et se répéta dans sa tête : "ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas moi qui fait ça, ça n'arrive pas !"

Soudain DeathMask se redressa. Il posa les mains sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de se dégager et se mit à faire des mouvements du bassin. La pauvre enfant dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir quand elle sentit sa verge dure au fond de sa gorge. Heureusement cela ne dura pas très longtemps et le Chevalier se libéra en elle. Luttant contre le réflexe qui la poussait à tout recracher, la jeune fille fit un effort et avala, comme il voulait qu'elle le fasse. Ensuite elle demeura assise à même le sol, tête basse, humiliée et rouge de confusion. Ses yeux miroitaient mais aucune larme ne s'en échappa.

Le Cancer se rhabilla, puis il donna un nouvel ordre :

— Enlève ta petite culotte.

C'était reparti... Une journée à marquer d'une pierre noire. Lentement elle se leva et fit descendre sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes. A sa grande surprise, DeathMask sourit et la fit s'asseoir à sa place dans le fauteuil. Puis il lui écarta largement les cuisses. Honteuse et gênée, Cinnamon ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Ainsi c'était ça la surprise ? C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait ça... Mais elle n'en voulait pas, elle ! Elle n'avait pas envie de ça ! Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ?

Son esprit avait beau protester, son corps, lui, réagit à ces attouchements buccaux. De même que des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas, non, et pourtant c'était si... agréable. Et voilà, dans l'échelle du vice elle venait de gravir un échelon. Ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle doive se plier à tous ses caprices, il fallait aussi qu'elle aime ça. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter cet esclavage ? Non, en fait, elle le savait très bien. Tout ce qui lui arrivait de mal avait ses raisons. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, non ? Elle méritait d'être traitée comme une moins que rien. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Une moins que rien, une pute, une chienne, une raclure... Bonne à salir, bonne à crever. Soudain une sensation de chaleur partit de son bas-ventre à ses jambes et à sa poitrine, la faisant se raidir et lui arrachant un cri. Ensuite plus rien. Elle resta affalée dans le fauteuil, épuisée, sans force.

DeathMask, lui, n'avait pas perdu le nord.

— Tu peux partir, accorda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Ce fut en tremblant encore que Cinnamon se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Surtout respirer à fond, se composer un visage neutre, prier pour que son teint perde un peu de sa pâleur ses joues leur rougeur. Faire bonne figure devant les autres Chevaliers, sourire et faire comme si tout était normal...

* * *

 

Plus tard Cinnamon resta enfermée dans sa chambre, rideaux tirés, ses bras enserrant ses genoux. Position qu'elle prenait souvent désormais. Sans larmes mais priant pour que son cœur s'arrête de battre.


	17. Les deux brutes

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story seize

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story seize : Les deux brutes**

**Vendredi 13 février 1987**

Le soleil de midi était haut dans le ciel. Cinnamon avait rendu visite au Chevalier du Taureau mais, au lieu de rentrer au Palais, elle s'était aventurée plus loin, au-delà du Zodiaque d'Or. Elle ignorait où aller exactement mais elle avait tout simplement envie de se promener. Elle s'approchait des cabanes des apprentis et pouvait voir ceux-ci qui s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied. Elle resta un instant à les observer, fascinée, puis elle reprit son chemin, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus des Maisons du Zodiaque. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Il allait falloir qu'elle rentre à présent, elle était allée trop loin... Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un rire gras la cloua sur place.

\- Mais c'est la protégée du Pope ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que la brute du Sanctuaire, le dénommé Chaki. Cinnamon avait entendu parler de lui et savait qu'il avait la réputation d'une sorte d'ogre violent et cruel. Tétanisée par la peur, elle resta figée. Au début tout du moins. Parce qu'elle se rappela ce qu'elle était capable de faire. N'avait-elle pas un pouvoir spécial ? Il était temps de s'en servir.

\- Je vous conseille de me laisser tranquille, le prévint l'adolescente.

Le colosse éclata de rire et s'approcha encore un peu plus.

— Ben voyons... Tu es bien imprudente de t'aventurer ici toute seule. Allez, approche, je vais te faire un câlin...

Le tout dit en écartant ses gros bras et en ouvrant et refermant ses mains telles des battoirs.

Allons, il était temps de faire appel à son pouvoir, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait, enfin ?

La migraine familière lui encercla la tête et elle sentit un début de nausée. Le signe que son don était sur le point de se manifester. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle l'ignorait mais n'éprouvait pas la moindre pitié pour cette brute. Celle-ci éclata de rire et se pencha vers la jeune fille.

\- Allez, viens par-là ma jolie... fit-il avec un sourire répugnant.

Soudain une silhouette doré s'interposa entre Cinnamon et Chaki et attrapa la grosse paluche de celui-ci. Le géant rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un grognement de douleur : le nouveau venu lui broyait la main avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout d'abord interdite, l'adolescente murmura :

— Messire DM...

— Et oui, heureusement que je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches si loin du Zodiaque d'Or, petite idiote ?

Sur ces mots, le Chevalier repoussa Chaki qui alla s'écraser un peu plus loin. Il se releva avec peine, furieux mais prudent. On ne se mesurait pas à un Saint d'Or et même lui le savait parfaitement.

— C'est pas juste, j'ai le droit de m'amuser ! protesta-t-il pour la forme.

Il avait peut-être sa propre réputation mais il connaissait celle de DeathMask. En terme de dangerosité, il le surpassait et de loin.

— Pas avec cette fille, répliqua ce dernier. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle appartient au Zodiaque d'Or ? Certes sa petite escapade mérite une punition mais il n'y a que nous, les Chevaliers d'Or, qui sommes autorisés à la corriger. Toi tu vas t'en aller bien gentiment ou je ne répond plus de moi...

Le colosse baissa la tête et s'éloigna à contrecœur.

— A nous...

Sur ces mots, DeathMask s'approcha de Cinnamon avec un sourire carnassier. L'adolescente recula mais le Saint fut le plus rapide et lui agrippa l'oreille. Puis il la tordit méchamment. La jeune fille cria de souffrance.

— Non mais à quoi tu penses ? T'aventurer si loin sur le Domaine Sacré peut te valoir des ennuis, comme tu as pu le constater. Et si je n'étais pas intervenu, hein ? Tu aurais fait quoi ?

— Mais, mais, mais mon pouvoir... gémit Cinnamon.

Son bourreau éclata d'un rire cruel.

— Ton pouvoir, hein ? Ben voyons ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne le maîtrise pas encore ? Et d'ailleurs, je t'ai déjà répété que je ne voulais pas que tu t'en serves sans moi pour te surveiller ! Allez viens maintenant, je te ramène au bercail.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au Zodiaque Doré, DeathMask tirant Cinnamon par l'oreille, arrachant à celle-ci des gémissements de douleur. Une fois dans le Temple du Taureau, il la lâcha mais se mit à la pousser dans le dos pour la faire avancer.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Aldébaran venait d'apparaître, l'air mécontent.

— Rien, répondit son frère d'arme. Mademoiselle s'était aventurée un peu plus loin et je la ramène au Palais, là où est sa place. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la manger...

— Cinnamon ?

— C'est vrai, messire Aldébaran, je suis allée un peu trop loin...

Le Saint du Taureau hésita mais ne fit rien et les regarda traverser sa Maison, ses sourcils froncés.

Arrivée à la sortie de la Maison, le Saint du Cancer saisit Cinnamon par le bras et l'entraina avec lui. Ils étaient arrivés dans le quatrième Temple lorsque DeathMask s'arrêta.

— Ah tu veux te servir de ton pouvoir, hein ? Parfait, on va voir ça. Et tu as intérêt à t'appliquer !

Sur ces mots, une lueur doré les enveloppa tous les deux et l'homme passa le bras autour de la taille fine de l'adolescente. Un geste intime mais que la jeune fille ne pouvait repousser : au contraire, elle s'accrocha à lui tant elle avait l'impression de tomber. Et ce fut l'entraînement, avec ses exercices physiques qui fatiguaient Cinnamon mais la faisaient se sentir tellement détendue. Puis l'usage de son pouvoir, avec la migraine et la nausée familières. C'était le prix à payer. Peu importait, l'adolescente était tellement heureuse que messire DM ne lui demande pas d'autres choses qu'elle éprouvait pour lui de la reconnaissance.

Cette journée était une bonne journée.

* * *

**Mercredi 25 février 1987**

Décidément elle n'apprenait rien de ses erreurs. Cinnamon s'était une nouvelle fois aventurée hors du Zodiaque d'Or. Elle venait de s'arrêter près d'une cabane de pierre. Devant elle, le colosse plus connu sous le nom de Cassios était agenouillé et lui tournait le dos. Ce n'était qu'un rustre, comme Chaki, néanmoins, par curiosité, la jeune fille demanda :

— Heu, bonjour... je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Cassios sursauta et se retourna. L'adolescente vit alors le pot de terre cuite que l'homme tenait entre l'une de ses mains. Dans l'autre, serrée entre ses gros doigts il y avait une délicate fleur violette.

— Oh, fit Cinnamon, surprise.

— Mais tu es celle qui vit au Palais, Cinnamon, c'est ça ? fit-il en se relevant.

C'est alors que la jeune fille put s'apercevoir de sa taille de géant. Intimidée, elle recula d'un pas.

— Oui, répondit-elle, c'est moi. Et vous, heu, toi tu es Cassios, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête, puis baissa les yeux sur la fleur qu'il tenait toujours.

— Je t'ai interrompu, excuses-moi. Juste par curiosité, elle est pour qui cette jolie fleur ?

— Pour Shaina.

Cinnamon faillit s'étrangler.

— Shai... Shaina ? Tu veux dire, cette femme-chevalier si dure ?

Un éclair brilla dans l'œil de Cassios.

— Shaina est dure mais juste. C'est la meilleure femme-chevalier du Sanctuaire et elle surpasse même certains hommes ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'adolescente s'adoucit.

— Oh je comprends, dit-elle. Moi aussi je suis contente de mon entraî...

Aussitôt Cinnamon se plaqua les mains sur la bouche et rougit. Le mal était fait : son vis-à-vis la scrutait avec une attention toute nouvelle.

— Toi aussi ? Tu veux dire...

— Je n'ai rien dit du tout !

Prouvant qu'il avait parfaitement compris, Cassios voulut savoir :

— Ton maître, qui est-il ?

La jeune fille hésita, puis lâcha enfin dans un soupir :

— Messire DM...

Cette fois ce fut au tour du géant de manquer s'étrangler.

— Death... DeathMask ? Ma pauvre...

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Messire DM est un très bon professeur, il m'apprend plein de choses ! S'il lui arrive de me corriger c'est parce que je le mérite. J'ai de la chance qu'il veuille bien m'enseigner.

Cassios resta un instant silencieux puis éclata de rire :

— On dirait qu'on aime tous les deux nos maîtres. Parfait. Je ne dirai plus rien sur ton messire DM si tu retires ce que tu as dit sur Shaina, proposa-t-il.

Cinnamon accepta de bon cœur.

— Mais personne ne sait pour mon entraînement... Si tu pouvais... Parce que si messire DM apprend que tu es au courant, il sera très fâché et je prendrai une dérouillée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

L'adolescente sourit, soulagée. Et dire qu'elle l'avait toujours pris pour un rustre, une brute sans cervelle ! Il venait de montrer toute la finesse et la douceur (il n'y avait qu'à voir la fleur qu'il tenait avec délicatesse entre ses gros doigts) dont il était capable. Décidément, les gens du Domaine Sacré étaient pleins de surprises.

Ce fut heureuse et contente de sa journée que Cinnamon se coucha le soir venu.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle apprit le sort de Cassios, après la bataille du Sanctuaire, Cinnamon ressentit presque la même peine que pour les Chevaliers d'Or. Non, en fait, c'était la même tristesse. Pas une fois cependant, l'adolescente ne songea à blâmer le véritable instigateur de cette tragédie, le Grand Pope. Non, tout son ressentiment alla vers Athéna et ses Saints de Bronze...


	18. Celle qui n'existait pas

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story dix-sept

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon es

**Side-story dix-sept : Celle qui n'existait pas**

**Palais du Grand Pope**

**Lundi 6 octobre 1986**

— Tu comprends à présent pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi, Chevalier du Lézard. Ces renégats en prennent un peu trop à leurs aises, il est plus que temps de les mater. Et leur châtiment se doit d'être exemplaire. Seule le mort peut leur convenir.

Un genou à terre, Misty avait écouté le discours du Grand Pope avec attention. Et il avait du mal à cacher son indignation. Comment, on lui demandait, à lui, Saint d'Argent, d'aller exécuter une bande de vulgaires Bronzes ? Cependant Son Altesse avait apparemment de bonnes raisons de lui confier cette tâche. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'incliner la tête pour signifier son obéissance.

Derrière lui, également agenouillés, Mose et Astérion ne ressentaient pas tout à fait la même chose. Eux par contre étaient plutôt amusés. Cette mission serait un jeu d'enfant, une petite pichenette et ça en serait terminé de ces renégats !

— Bien Votre Sainteté, acquiesça Misty, résigné à obéir à son maître. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous envoyez aussi les Chevaliers de la Baleine et de la Meute ? Je pourrai aisément accomplir ce travail tout seul.

— Certes, certes... Cependant je préfère me montrer prudent et ne pas sous-estimer ces traîtres. Je suis sûr que tu seras à même d'accomplir ce que j'attends de toi, néanmoins je tiens à mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

— Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Altesse...

Le Grand Pope leur fait alors signe de se retirer et les trois Saints d'Argent se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains Misty, fit Mose tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Pour ma part je suis plutôt content de quitter le Sanctuaire un instant, même si cette mission sera menée rapidement.

— Oui mais j'aurais préféré des adversaires à ma mesure, je sens que ce sera trop facile.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas le choix, intervint Astérion. Et j'avoue que je suis assez impatient de mesurer les progrès de l'élève de Marine. Cela pourrait se révéler intéressant en fin de compte.

— Bah ! Marine est peut-être forte, son poulain n'est...

Misty ne put terminer sa phrase. Alors qu'il allait passer le coin du couloir, il fut arrêté net par une forme qui le heurta violemment. Consterné, il contempla ensuite son armure tâchée d'un liquide foncé et fumant. En face de lui, la coupable rougit et se confondit en excuses, une tasse entre les mains.

— Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu vas, petite maladroite ? s'emporta le Lézard. Mon armure...

— Allons Misty ce n'est que du thé, tempéra Astérion. Elle ne sera pas fichue pour si peu !

— Peut-être mais j'ai horreur de la saleté et des tâches ! Je sais bien qu'une serviette suffira à nettoyer ma Cloth mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout excuser !

— Je vous assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès, messire ! C'est ma faute, je marchais trop vite... Pardon...

— Eh mais cette fille n'est pas une simple servante, remarqua Mose.

Avec un petit sourire, il ajouta :

— C'est le petit divertissement de Son Altesse...

Aussitôt la jeune fille rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

— N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a rien entre le Pope et moi ! Je vous le jure !

— Elle dit la vérité, signifia Astérion. En réalité elle...

" _Appartient à..._ "

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Le visage de celui qu'il allait nommer s'éteignit dans son esprit comme une bougie que l'on souffle. Surpris, il se concentra d'avantage sur l'adolescente et fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Les pensées de cette fille étaient totalement occultées, Athéna savait comment cela était possible.

— Alors Astérion, qu'allais-tu dire ? demanda Mose, étonné par le soudain silence de son frère d'armes.

Le Saint de la Meute secoua la tête, désorienté. Il voulut expliquer que cette fille avait brouillé ses pensées mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ce qu'il voulait dire lui échappa aussitôt. Fronçant les sourcils, il considéra l'adolescente avec perplexité. Parce que ce n'était plus seulement les idées de l'intruse qui lui échappaient... Il resta là, démuni, totalement pris de court. Ses yeux _voyaien_ t la fille, mais son cerveau ne suivait pas. Il la _voyait_ , cependant son esprit ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle n'était pas invisible, elle _n'existait pas_ , tout simplement. Cette image qu'il avait d'elle n'avait aucune réalité. Comme un songe, un rêve. Impalpable, évanescent. Sans consistance...

Cinnamon, elle, demeurait à présent muette. Loin de se douter de ce qui perturbait Astérion, elle restait figée, pâle comme une morte, secouée d'un léger frisson. Morte de peur.

— Heu... je... bafouilla le Chevalier de la Meute.

Misty et Mose échangèrent un regard. S'ils ne connaissaient pas bien leur confrère, ils auraient pu s'imaginer qu'il avait craqué pour cette fille !

— Eh ! Remets-toi ! fit Mose. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, messires...

Et l'adolescente se dépêcha de fuir. Leur tournant le dos, elle s'éloigna d'eux le plus vite possible. Misty tenta de la retenir :

— Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu crois que je vais laisser passer ta maladresse ? C'est inadmissible !

— Je suis désolée, messire ! lui lança l'intruse de loin.

Astérion soupira. Maintenant que Cinnamon n'était plus là, il se sentait mieux. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un étrange cauchemar. Un cauchemar où ce qu'il voyait n'existait pas.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Un étourdissement, c'est tout.

— Si tu le dis...

Le Saint de la Baleine n'insista pas. Depuis qu'il connaissait Astérion, il avait appris à respecter le pouvoir de son frère d'armes. Assez pour ne pas lui poser plus de questions. Son don devait le fatiguer de temps en temps, une petite baisse de régime, rien de plus.

Le Lézard, lui, ne décolérait pas. Cette gamine l'avait heurté et pire que tout, elle avait maculé sa Cloth avec son fichu thé ! Et voilà qu'elle disparaissait ! Décidément, il y avait des corrections qui se perdaient ! Il allait être obligé d'aller aux cuisines du Palais chercher une serviette. Et donc, de côtoyer ceux qu'il ignorait la plupart du temps, les domestiques. D'ailleurs cette Cinnamon était elle-même une esclave. Ah s'il était Pope, il saurait lui apprendre à se tenir.

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons une mission, rappela Mose.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, chacun plongé dans ses préoccupations. Cependant ils mirent leurs troubles respectifs de côté et suivirent le Chevalier de la Baleine.

* * *

Adossée à la porte de sa chambre, Cinnamon, avait le visage entre ses mains et tremblait de frayeur rétrospective. Mon dieu quelle trouille ! Durant un instant, elle avait vraiment cru que son secret allait être découvert. Que cet homme allait découvrir que son maître était DeathMask. Car c'était bien à lui qu'elle appartenait. Elle ne se doutait pas encore à quel point cela allait devenir vrai... Ni qu'elle aurait alors de bonnes raisons de ne plus vouloir exister.


	19. Un lien

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story dix-hui

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side story dix-huit : Un lien**

Kanon avait beau le lui ordonner, Cinnamon ne pouvait rester enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait trop envie de les voir. Les Généraux. Elle avait déjà fait la connaissance de Bian, lequel l'avait accueillie assez fraichement ; de Io avec lequel elle avait immédiatement sympathisé ; de Sorrent qui l'avait charmée avec la mélodie de sa flûte ; de Isaak qui lui avait rappelé messire Camus, comme lui chevalier du froid ; et de Kasaa avec qui ça s'était plutôt mal passé. Il en restait un, le gardien du pilier de l'Océan Indien. La jeune fille s'avança sur le territoire du dernier Général. Et, lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, la surprise fut totale.

Krishna de Chrysaor était installé dans la position du lotus, les yeux fermés... et il lévitait devant son Pilier. Immédiatement Cinnamon songea à sa première rencontre avec messire Shaka. Ce fut avec le cœur gonflé d'espoir qu'elle le salua :

— Bonjour...

— Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas la place d'une civile.

Le Marina ouvrit les yeux et la fixa de son regard pénétrant, inquisiteur. L'adolescente déglutit et se força à sourire :

— Pardonnez-moi mais j'avais tellement envie de vous rencontrer !

— Et bien tu m'as vu maintenant, tu peux t'en aller.

— Mais...

Voilà qu'il se comportait comme Bian ! Décidée à ne pas céder, Cinnamon poursuivit :

— J'ai remarqué votre position, vous étiez en train de méditer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et alors ? fit Krishna en haussant un sourcil. Es-tu venue troubler ma concentration ?

— Oh non ! Mais j'aime bien méditer moi aussi. C'est fou ce que ça détend !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie.

Déroutée, la jeune fille se décida à parler de l'arme qu'elle venait de remarquer, laquelle était fichée dans le sol, non loin du Général.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en la désignant.

Aussitôt le Marina posa pied à terre et se saisit de ce qui était une grande lance.

— C'est mon arme, la Lance d'Or, daigna-t-il répondre.

— Elle est magique ? fit l'adolescente avec un espoir enfantin.

— Magique ? Elle est indestructible si tu veux savoir. Et capable de transpercer n'importe quoi. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça...

Cinnamon joignit les mains sur sa poitrine, l'air soudain extatique. Une arme indestructible... comme l'Excalibur de messire Shura ! Laquelle surpassait l'autre ? Oh comme comme elle aurait aimé voir un combat (amical) entre les deux hommes !

— C'est fascinant ! J'aimerais bien la voir en action...

— Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne te dois rien, et surtout pas l'obligation de te divertir. Allez file ! J'ai assez perdu de temps.

Comprenant enfin qu'il était vain d'insister, l'adolescente consentit à prendre congé. En la voyant partir, le Général soupira. Elle était longue à la détente mais elle n'était qu'une fille inoffensive. Il se promit d'en parler au Dragon des Mers pour savoir d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne représentait aucun danger pour leur Empereur sans quoi elle aurait déjà été tuée par l'un ou l'autre des Marinas.

* * *

Elle revint un peu plus tard. Certes, Krishna ne voulait pas la voir, mais elle elle avait besoin de se trouver près du Général. La méditation, comme messire Shaka... La lance d'Or comme l'épée de messire Shura... Cet homme lui rappelait trop ses chers Chevaliers. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement faire comme si de rien n'était. Et elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le soupir d'agacement du Marina.

— Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— J'aime bien votre Lance. Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas la voir en action ? supplia-t-elle.

— Tu es bien impertinente ! Cette Lance est sacrée, elle n'est pas là pour satisfaire les caprices d'une gamine.

— Oh allez, s'il vous plait !

— Mais... non enfin !

Était-elle simple d'esprit ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle le dérangeait ?

— Ah enfin ! C'est là que tu te caches !

Le gardien de l'Océan Atlantique Nord apparut, visage dissimulé sous son casque.

— Tu tombes bien Dragon des Mers, tu vas pouvoir me débarrasser de... ça.

— Je suis désolé, elle t'a dérangé ? Je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Satisfait, Krishna hocha la tête.

— Que fait-elle ici, elle une simple civile ? voulut-il savoir.

Kanon lui servit la même soupe qu'il avait déjà servie aux autres :

— Sa Majesté Poséidon, dans sa grande bonté, a décidé de sauver cette pauvre fille de la noyade. Elle est assez... innocente.

Ça oui le gardien de l'Océan Indien l'avait remarqué. Bien heureux les simples d'esprit, les dieux les avaient à la bonne.

— En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de l'avoir à l'œil, pour éviter qu'elle ne gêne un autre Marina. Pour tout te dire je ne savais pas comment me défaire de ce pot de colle.

Aussitôt Cinnamon rougit puis le sang se retira de son visage. Voyant qu'elle allait parler, Kanon lui mit très vite la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

— Tu as raison mais je ne peux pas être partout, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les baby-sitter.

— Enfermes-la dans sa chambre.

— Elle sait crocheter les serrures, improvisa celui qui s'était désigné chef des Généraux.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que cette fille pouvait se téléporter en empruntant Yomotsu.

— Je ne suis pas un pot de colle ! protesta soudain l'adolescente en ôtant la main de Kanon de sa bouche.

— Et en plus elle répond...

Le Dragon des Mers eut un sourire crispé.

— Une innocente, je te dis ! Ne fais pas attention... Allez Cinnamon, il est temps de rentrer au Palais maintenant.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui en direction du Temple de Poséidon.

* * *

— C'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas un pot de colle !

— Décidément ça t'a marquée ! fit le Dragon des mers avec un sourire cruel.

Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Les yeux brillants, la jeune fille paraissait indignée.

— Quand j'étais au collège, il m'arrivait de rester avec des élèves, uniquement pour ne pas me retrouver toute seule dans la cour de récréation. Un jour, ils m'ont traitée de pot de colle. Depuis j'ai beaucoup de mal à me lier avec quiconque, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'incruster, plus maintenant en tout cas !

— Ah oui ? Alors que faisais-tu avec Krishna ? Tu n'avais pas remarqué que tu le gênais ? Et tes petites histoires de collège, excuses-moi si ça me laisse froid...

— Mais il a une Lance d'Or, comme messire Shura qui lui a une épée magique dans son bras. Et il fait de la méditation, comme messire Shaka !

Kanon comprit alors. C'était un lien que la jeune fille avait cru trouver auprès du Marina. Un lien avec ses chers Chevaliers d'Or. Mais ces derniers avaient disparu de sa vie, elle ferait mieux de s'y faire une fois pour toutes !

— Krishna n'est pas Shura, ni Shaka, rappela-t-il. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et ce serait vraiment bien que tu arrêtes de déranger mes Généraux.

Cinnamon croisa les bras et se détourna avec une moue boudeuse.

— Certains ne sont pas aussi désagréables. Io, lui, il m'aime bien.

— Tu le déconcentres de sa mission ! Continues comme ça et je t'attache ! menaça-t-il.

L'adolescente baissa la tête d'un air contrit.

— D'accord Kanon... Désolée.

Le Dragon des Mers l'observa d'un œil soupçonneux mais prit le risque de la croire sincère. Elle ne voulait pas lui créer d'ennuis, elle voulait juste profiter de la moindre petite chose qui raviverait les souvenirs qu'elle avait des Saints d'Athéna.

— C'est bon... Mais n'oublies pas, les Généraux ne sont pas tes amis, ce sont des guerriers qui ont autre chose à faire que faire la causette à une petite fille.

Oui Cinnamon le savait, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis et n'en aurait jamais. Simplement, elle pouvait quand même apprécier certaines personnes. Ce Krishna en avait déjà assez d'elle, peu importait. Elle elle l'aimait quand même. Il représentait un lien avec les Chevaliers d'Or. Elle avait besoin de lui comme elle avait eu besoin d'eux. Oui mais il l'avait traitée de... Et alors ? Elle avait l'habitude des insultes. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle tenait quand même à lui.

C'était décidé, elle retournerait le voir. Na !


	20. La pire chose

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story dix-neuf

**AUTEUR :** Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side story dix-neuf : La pire chose**

**Dimanche 5 octobre 1986**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Peu à peu, les gardes s'étaient dispersés : le spectacle était fini. D'ailleurs il avait pris fin à l'instant où le Chevalier d'Or du Lion était intervenu, et personne ne voulait s'opposer à un Saint d'Or. Comme si elle jugeait cette proximité inconvenante, Marine s'éloigna d'Aiolia et fit quelques pas. Ses blessures la lançaient, notamment sur son visage tuméfié mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'admette. En tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, elle avait sa fierté et savait encaisser. De toute façon d'ici un jour ou deux il n'y paraitrait plus.

Elle sortit de l'arène et se dirigea vers un baraquement. Après avoir vérifié que ce dernier était désert, elle ôta son masque et, se plaçant au dessus d'une vasque d'eau, entreprit de rincer son visage. Le sang coula avec le liquide transparent, le colorant peu à peu d'écarlate.

— Heu... excusez-moi...

Marine tendit la main vers son masque, avant de réaliser que son interlocuteur était une jeune fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui était véritablement une étrangère sur le Domaine Sacré, celle que beaucoup ici considéraient comme une esclave. Que faisait-elle là ?

— N'es-tu pas censée rester au Zodiaque d'Or ? interrogea le Saint de l'Aigle.

L'adolescente eut un sourire confus.

— Oh heu... oui, c'est vrai, balbutia-t-elle. Mais je vous ai vue tout à l'heure. Vous vous battez vraiment très bien. Mais je n'ai pas compris : pourquoi Shina a-t-elle l'air de vous en vouloir à mort ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je vais quand même te le dire, c'est parce que mon apprenti a vaincu le sien dans un combat singulier pour l'armure de Pégase. Et, tant que j'y suis, c'est très malpoli de regarder le visage d'une femme Chevalier.

Cinnamon porta les mains à sa bouche, consternée par son propre manque de savoir-vivre.

— Oh pardon, pardon... Désolée... Mais dites, c'est vraiment grave si on regarde le visage d'une femme Chevalier ?

— Grave ? C'est la pire chose qui soit pour une femme Chevalier, il n'y a pas pire outrage que de laisser voir son visage, surtout à un homme. Être sans masque, c'est pire qu'être nue. Je passe pour cette fois parce que tu es une femme et que tu ne connais pas encore tous nos us et coutumes mais évite de refaire ça la prochaine fois.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Marine avait remis son masque et, sans plus un regard pour la jeune fille, quitta les lieux.

* * *

**Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Une fois de plus il l'avait serrée contre lui en passant le bras autour de sa taille. Une fois de plus elle s'était sentie tomber et s'était instinctivement accrochée à lui. Arrivés dans cette étrange dimension, il avait commencé comme d'habitude à lui dicter des exercices physiques. Exercices qui l'épuisaient mais lui faisaient tellement de bien, grâce auxquels elle avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer à pleins poumons. Puis elle se décida à lui poser la question qui la taraudait :

— Pourquoi je ne porte pas de masque ?

DeathMask la regarda un instant, le temps que ses paroles pénètre son esprit, puis il s'esclaffa.

— Un masque ? Grands dieux, et pourquoi faire ?

Cinnamon murmura :

— Mais... toutes les femmes Chevaliers portent un masque, c'est même terrible si on est vue sans...

— Pour les femmes Chevaliers uniquement. Dois-je rappeler que tu n'es et ne sera jamais digne de porter une armure, fut-elle en vulgaire fer-blanc ? Tu es bien trop faible et lente, en fait ton cas est désespéré. Crois-moi, j'ai de la patience...

L'adolescente baissa la tête, humiliée. Puis elle la releva, une curieuse lueur allumée dans son œil bleu mauve.

— Alors pourquoi vous m'entrainez ? Pourquoi m'apprendre ces gestes d'auto-défense ? Je croyais qu'on devait seulement faire émerger mon pouvoir ?

— Parce que ça me ferait mal que tu ne sois même pas fichue de te défendre contre des voyous ou de simples gardes !

La réponse avait fusée, un véritable cri du cœur. Cinnamon ne savait que penser. D'accord, elle ne serait jamais Chevalier. Pourtant messire DM prenait le temps de lui enseigner des choses, il l'entraînait... Soudain elle songea à ce que lui avait dit Marine. Être vue sans son masque, c'est pire que d'être vue nue. Mais DeathMask, lui, avait eu l'occasion de la voir nue... Et plus que ça même.

Les joues empourprées à l'évocation de ce souvenir déplaisant, la jeune fille dû se concentrer pour comprendre les directives de son maître. Troublée comme elle l'était, elle fit de nombreuses erreurs grossières, obligeant le Saint d'Or à la reprendre constamment. Cependant le Chevalier ne se montra pas infect avec elle comme il l'était en temps normal. C'était étrange comme il se débarrassait de sa cruauté lorsqu'ils étaient dans ce lieu sans vie...

Les autres Chevaliers d'Or connaissaient la méchanceté de leur frère d'armes envers l'adolescente. Par contre ils étaient loin de se douter du sentiment de reconnaissance que ressentait celle-ci pour le terrible Cancer. Avec le temps, Cinnamon en était venue à se sentir en sécurité à Yomotsu Hirasaka. Rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver ici.

Une fois la séance terminée et comme elle en avait eu la permission, la jeune fille prit une douche rapide dans la salle de bain de la quatrième Maison. Puis, ainsi qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle se rendit chez messire Aphrodite qui lui donna un remède aux plantes pour son mal de tête et sa nausée.


	21. Remise à sa place

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story vingt

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

** Side-story vingt ** **: Remise à sa place  
**

****Dimanche 12 octobre 1986** **

****Palais du Grand Pope** **

Il était treize heures. Dans les cuisines, le personnel s'affairait, qui débarrassant la grande table, qui commençant à faire la vaisselle... Un léger brouhaha montait de cette effervescence.

Cinnamon venait de déposer son assiette et ses couverts sur l'évier. Prendre ses repas avec les serviteurs n'avait rien d'une sinécure. L'adolescente savait très bien que ceux-ci ne l'appréciaient guère, pour preuve les regards peu amènes et les réflexions qu'elle surprenait à l'occasion. Et ça ne rata pas.

— Mademoiselle a apprécié le dîner apparemment...

— Tais-toi, elle pourrait baver sur nous quand elle est seule avec le Pope...

Cinnamon sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Toujours cette maudite rumeur ! N'y tenant plus elle se retourna vers les deux femmes qui venaient de parler.

— Désolée de vous décevoir mais vous vous trompez. Entre le Grand Pope et moi il n'y a rien du tout !

Par les dieux qu'elle en avait marre du qu'en dira-t-on ! Rien que l'idée d'un rapprochement intime avec messire Saga lui donnait le vertige et la mettait très mal à l'aise. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la capacité de séduction du Gémeau, bien réelle (la jeune fille admettait volontiers qu'il était beau comme un dieu), mais, pour une raison inconnue d'elle-même, envisager une telle chose dépassait ses propres forces. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas l'admettre tout simplement.

— C'est ça, elle a le droit de fréquenter le Zodiaque d'Or comme ça, pour rien... marmonna l'une des domestiques avec un mépris certain.

Cette fois, l'adolescente était vexée pour de bon. N'y tenant plus, elle s'écria :

— Ça suffit, taisez-vous ou je vous...

— J'ignorais que ta position privilégiée te montait autant à la tête, petite péronnelle !

Au son de cette voix, Cinnamon sursauta et se retourna, posant sur le nouveau venu un regard effrayé. Les serviteurs devaient ressentir la même peur car les conversations se turent aussitôt, laissant place à un silence pesant. La même ? Non, décida la jeune fille. Elle, elle avait de bonnes raisons de le craindre, contrairement à ces gens... Que diable faisait un Saint d'Or dans les cuisines du Palais, et _lui_ en plus !

Comme s'il se délectait de l'inquiétude ambiante, DeathMask sourit, d'un sourire carnassier.

— Heureusement que je passais par là, tu étais sur le point d'en dire de belles, poursuivit-il à l'attention de l'adolescente. Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une servante ici ? On est bien gentils de t'accueillir parmi nous, il ne faudrait pas que tu en prennes à tes aises !

Mortifiée, Cinnamon baissa la tête. C'était vrai, sur le Domaine Sacré elle n'était qu'une prisonnière, une servante. Cela la révoltait. Cependant, devant le regard du Cancer, elle n'osa pas protester.

— Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais son Altesse me demande, ajouta l'homme avant de s'en aller.

Intimidée par sa présence, qu'elle ressentait fortement même après son départ, la jeune fille resta un moment sans bouger. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent et les deux femmes se détournèrent d'elle, satisfaites d'avoir vu l'adolescente se faire sermonner par un Chevalier d'Or, et le plus craint en plus.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Cinnamon s'enfuit hors de la pièce.

* * *

****17 heures - Maison du Cancer** **

Cinnamon voulait rendre visite à messire Aldébaran, aussi pour l'heure traversait-elle le Temple du Cancer, avec au fond du cœur cette sensation d'angoisse bien connue. Avec un peu de chance, il n'allait pas se manifester..

— On peut savoir à quoi rimait cette scène ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Le Chevalier la fixait d'un air sévère et elle déglutit péniblement.

— Je... heu... je suis désolée mais elles m'avaient provoquée et...

— Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu étais sur le point de leur révéler ce qui doit rester un secret. Aucun de ces sous-fifres ne doit savoir pour ton pouvoir. Et ça vaut également pour les autres Saints d'Or. Si je te reprends à ne serait-ce que sous-entendre que tu as quelque chose de spécial, je te flanque une raclée, c'est clair ?

Devant la dureté du ton employé par DeathMask, l'adolescente baissa la tête. Mais... ″spécial″, avait-il dit. Elle n'était donc pas n'importe qui !

— Pourquoi devrais-je rester avec les serviteurs, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, murmura-t-elle. Moi j'ai un pouvoir particulier. Ça me place au-dessus d'eux... un peu comme un Chevalier d'Or...

Cinnamon se retrouva à terre avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait... Elle sentit une humidité couler sur son menton et elle comprit que c'était du sang. Le cœur battant et le visage en feu, elle fit un terrible effort sur elle-même et leva les yeux sur l'homme, plongeant dans son regard cobalt.

— Comment oses-tu te comparer à l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna ? l'admonesta-t-il. Toi qui n'es qu'une fillette insignifiante, une vulgaire esclave ! Tu mériterais une belle correction.

Qu'est-ce que c'était alors que ce coup qu'il venait de lui donner ? Le Saint d'or émit un rire cruel et poursuivit :

— Tu te plains des sous-entendus de ces subalternes, mais à ton avis, pourquoi es-tu autorisée à rester au Sanctuaire ? Tout le monde sait que tu partages le lit du Pope...

— Non, c'est faux ! protesta la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

— Peu importe que ce soit vrai ou non. Arrête de rêver ma pauvre fille, ta réputation est faite depuis longtemps... Maintenant dégage ! Et si jamais tu parles...

La jeune fille frémit sous la menace et se releva. Puis elle posa le dos de sa main contre son visage pour essuyer le sang. Par les dieux, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que l'on devait ressentir lors d'un véritable combat...

Pour l'instant, mieux valait en effet se sauver. Humiliée par les paroles du Cancer, elle quitta en vitesse le quatrième Temple.

* * *

****Maison du Lion** **

Finalement elle n'avait pas été voir Aldébaran. Avec sa blessure, elle ne pouvait se permettre de paraître devant lui. En fait, elle ne voulait voir personne. C'est pourquoi, arrivée au Temple du Lion, elle se dépêcha de le traverser en espérant ne pas croiser son propriétaire. Peine perdue, elle avait fait la moitié du chemin lorsque Aiolia se montra.

— Bonjour Cinnamon, dit-il en souriant.

— Bonjour messire Aiolia, répondit-elle très vite.

Le Chevalier fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille demandait toujours la permission pour traverser les Maisons du Zodiaque, or cette fois-ci elle n'en avait rien fait. En la voyant marcher en vitesse, tête baissée, le Lion avait été intrigué.

— Cinnamon ?

Il essaya de capter son regard. Peine perdue, elle cherchait visiblement à lui cacher quelque chose. Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il s'approcha et, prenant son menton dans ses doigts, l'obligea à lui faire face. Honteuse, l'adolescente détourna le regard, incapable de le regarder en face.

Aussitôt Aiolia poussa un juron, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes... La jeune fille se dégagea mais il était trop tard, il avait vu l'ecchymose qui déparait son visage. Pour l'instant elle était encore rouge et gonflée.

— Enfin Cinnamon, que s'est-il passé ? C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Attends, je vais lui dire deux mots...

Comme le Saint d'Or s'apprêtait à aller dire sa façon de penser à son voisin du quatrième Temple, l'adolescente poussa un cri :

— Noooon ! Messire Aiolia, je vous en prie, n'en faites rien ! C'était de ma faute, j'ai... j'ai été insolente.

— Tu plaisantes, tu es toujours si polie ! Et quand bien même, ça ne justifie pas ce comportement inadmissible ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le protéger, tu sais.

Voyant qu'il était bien décidé à aller s'expliquer avec le Cancer, Cinnamon joua son va-tout :

— Messire Aiolia, si vous faites ça je ne vous adresserai plus jamais la parole !

Très surpris, le jeune homme la regarda, essayant de comprendre cet étrange comportement.

— Si c'est lui qui te fait peur, tu n'as rien à craindre... commença-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas ça, mentit-elle, seulement je refuse que deux Chevaliers d'Or, se battent à cause de moi. Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie... N'en faites rien ! Je vous jure que, sinon, je mettrai ma menace à exécution...

Si elle avait osé menacer un homme comme DeathMask, elle se serait assurément pris une taloche, mais le Lion se contenta de la fixer avec étonnement. Effectivement, le comportement de l'adolescente était d'une insolence rare, nul ne se serait permit de parler ainsi à l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Mais Aiolia la connaissait bien, et elle ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Puis il se détendit. Il avait compris : la pauvre petite était terrifiée à l'idée que des Saints d'Or puissent s'affronter. Ne disait-on pas que leurs combats entre eux pouvaient durer mille jours et mille nuits ?

— Entendu, entendu, fit-il pour la rassurer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai pas le voir.

— Promis ?

— Mais oui...

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement et sourit.

— Merci beaucoup messire Aiolia ! Mais je dois y aller maintenant...

Le jeune homme la regarda s'en aller.

* * *

****Palais du Grand Pope** **

— Que désires-tu, Chevalier du Lion ?

Agenouillé devant le trône du Grand Pope, Aiolia répondit :

— Je voudrais vous parler du Chevalier du Cancer, votre Altesse.

— DeathMask ? Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?

— Cet homme a molesté une civile. Cinnamon, pour être précis. Lorsqu'elle est revenue de chez lui, j'ai pu constater qu'elle présentait une ecchymose au visage.

Le jeune homme arrêta de parler, pensant que son supérieur allait abonder dans son sens. Au lieu de cela, le maître du Sanctuaire resta silencieux.

— Votre Altesse ?

— C'est pour cela que tu as demandé une audience ? fit-il enfin. Parce que ton frère d'armes a corrigé une insolente ?

Indigné, le Lion protesta :

— Justement, cette jeune fille n'est pas Chevalier. Elle n'est pas en mesure de se défendre. Si vous voulez mon avis, DeathMask s'est conduit d'une façon indigne d'un Saint d'Or. Il mériterait d'être sermonné.

— Sermonner un Chevalier d'Or pour une chose aussi insignifiante ? demanda le Grand Pope. Tu perds la raison ! Je te rappelle que chaque Saint d'Or est le maître absolu dans sa Maison. S'il a estimé que cette fille devait être corrigée, je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Si on apprenait que je l'ai sanctionné pour cela, que penseraient les gens ? Que j'accorde plus d'importance à une esclave qu'à l'un de mes Chevaliers ?

— Mais un homme qui frappe une femme, qui plus est un homme de son rang... tenta Aiolia.

— Un homme de son rang contre une vulgaire serve, le choix est vite fait. Je te remercie d'être venu te confier à moi, cependant, je ne peux rien faire... Et d'ailleurs, je te conseille dorénavant de t'occuper de tes affaires... Tu peux disposer.

Et l'homme agita la main, comme pour dire "je t'ai assez vu !". Outré par le comportement étrange du Pope, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. C'était vrai après tout : qui était-il pour dire à son Altesse ce qu'elle devait faire ?

Vaincu mais le cœur scandalisé, il se leva, s'inclina et tourna les talons. Que le Cancer attende un peu la prochaine fois qu'ils combattraient dans l'arène... Même si le Lion ne pouvait le provoquer pour un véritable duel, il se promettait de ne pas ménager son frère d'armes.

Puis il réalisa que n'importe quel Saint de serait réjoui d'avoir un peu de fil à retordre durant l'entraînement... Arrivé hors de la salle du trône, frustré, il serra le poing. Il n'y avait rien à faire, DeathMask n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de maltraiter Cinnamon, sûr qu'il était de son bon droit. Mais comment un type comme lui avait-il pu gagner une armure d'or ?

Évidemment, Aiolia ignorait à _quel point_ le Cancer pouvait se montrer ignoble.


	22. PLume d'argent

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story vingt-et-un

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story vingt-et-un : Plume d'argent**

**Mardi 7 octobre 1986**

**Palais du Grand Pope**

Cela faisait seize jours que l'entraînement de Cinnamon avait commencé. Au début, par crainte de lui, elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter le Cancer. Pour cela, il lui suffisait de se trouver chez l'un des Chevaliers d'Or. Avec messire Camus, par exemple, elle se savait en sécurité. Seulement elle ne pouvait décemment pas être fourrée chez lui _ad vitam æternam_.

Heureusement, au fur et à mesure que les séances avec DeathMask se succédaient, force était à la jeune fille de constater que cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Bien sûr, après avoir fait appel à son pouvoir, elle se retrouvait toujours avec un étau lui enserrant la tête et des nausées violentes qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle allait rendre ses tripes et boyaux. Mais après les exercices physiques que le Saint d'Or lui dictait, elle se sentait, et bien oui, fière d'elle. Enfin elle pouvait se défouler, se dépenser physiquement, et c'était très agréable. Ainsi, au bout de deux semaines, Cinnamon avait peu à peu accepté l'idée d'être une apprentie de l'ombre. Si le Cancer la tétanisait toujours, elle en était venue à accepter sa présence comme coach sportif. Peu à peu, la reconnaissance se mêlait à la peur qu'elle avait de lui.

Le dernier entraînement avait eu lieu la veille. Pour l'heure, l'adolescente était accoudée à une croisée ouverte qui donnait sur l'arène, au loin. Son regard fut alors attiré par une chose noire qui tournoyait dans le ciel bleu. L'objet finit par se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la jeune fille la saisit entre ses doigts. Une... plume ? Surprise, elle releva la tête et scruta l'extérieur. Elle le vit alors, un jeune homme qui marchait, un corbeau perché sur l'épaule.

— Oh ! fit Cinnamon avant de se lancer dans le couloir.

Elle courut, dévala l'escalier du palais et fut dehors. Au bout d'un petit moment elle retrouva l'inconnu. Elle vit celui-ci donner une miette de pain à son oiseau.

— Bonjour... commença-t-elle poliment.

Le Chevalier la regarda puis demanda :

— Tu es la demoiselle Cinnamon, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait quoi de côtoyer des demi-dieux ?

La jeune fille hésita, ne sachant pas s'il se moquait d'elle. Elle préféra éluder la question.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ? voulut-elle savoir en désignant le volatile.

— Il n'a pas de nom, c'est un être libre, lui en donner un serait une façon de se l'approprier, répondit-il.

— D'accord... pouvez-vous au moins me dire votre nom ? A moins que vous n'en ayez pas vous non plus...

Cette fois le jeune homme sourit :

— Je suis Jamian, Saint d'Argent, dit-il. Du corbeau, comme tu l'auras deviné.

— Enchantée. J'ignorais que l'on pouvait apprivoiser ces animaux.

— On peut les apprivoiser parce qu'ils sont très intelligents, sans doute les plus intelligents oiseaux du règne animal.

— C'est vrai ? fit l'adolescente.

Jamian acquiesça.

— J'ai vu des corbeaux lâcher des noix sur une route pour que les voitures écrasent les coques. Petit détail, ils attendaient que le feu des autos vire au rouge avant d'aller récupérer leurs biens.

— Je ne savais pas...

— Et bien tu te coucheras moins bête ce soir.

De nouveau, Cinnamon ne sut si elle devait s'insurger. Plaisantait-il, oui ou non ?

Brusquement elle poussa un cri étouffé. Quelque chose venait de se poser juste sur sa tête ! Jamian éclata de rire. Cette fois c'était sûr, il se gaussait d'elle !

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Du calme, ne vas pas les effrayer.

Le Chevalier parlait de deux corbeaux, celui sur son épaule, qui battait des ailes avec une certaine impatience, et celui perché sur le crâne de Cinnamon. Celle-ci n'osait plus faire un geste. L'oiseau pesait son poids et de plus, ses griffes lui tiraient les cheveux. Soudain elle sut d'où venait la plume qu'elle avait vue tout à l'heure. D'un corbeau qui se trouvait en hauteur et qui avait tout à coup décidé que la tête de la jeune fille ferait une bonne piste atterrissage...

— Heu, comment... comment on l'enlève ?

Aussitôt Jamian tendit le bras et l'animal alla se poser dessus. L'adolescente soupira de soulagement. Néanmoins, elle avait encore mal aux cheveux. D'ici à ce que ce corbeau lui ait entaillé le cuir chevelu... Pour s'en assurer, elle leva les mains et se tâta la tête. Bon, apparemment tout était normal.

— Merci, dit-elle.

— Je t'en prie demoiselle.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Cinnamon lui sourit en retour. Ce Jamian lui plaisait finalement. La relation étroite qu'il semblait partager avec ses corbeaux le rendait très intéressant aux yeux de la jeune fille. Tiens c'était étrange, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait si sombre...

— Et donc... vous combattez avec eux ?

— Ils ne me quittent pas, ils sont toujours là, tous.

— Tous ?

Un bruit d'ailes froissées répondit à l'adolescente qui se retourna... et faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Elle comprenait à présent l'obscurité ambiante...

Le ciel n'était plus bleu, il était... noir. Un noir vivant, vibrant. Et sonore. Projetés par des centaines de becs, les croassements de tous ces corbeaux emplissaient l'espace. Ils étaient si nombreux...

— Ferme la bouche, ou tu vas avaler des plumes, conseilla le Saint.

Cinnamon obtempéra. Ce spectacle, il fallait bien le dire, majestueux, l'impressionnait vraiment. En fait, elle ignorait si elle devait en avoir peur ou s'en émerveiller.

— On m'a confié une mission, lui apprit Jamian. Je pars de ce pas au Japon, ramener cette gamine qui se prend pour une déesse.

La jeune fille rouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Évidemment, le Chevalier ne savait pas qu'Athéna ne résidait pas sur le Domaine Sacré... Et l'adolescente s'était promis de garder ce secret. Aussi se tut-elle. Avec, dans le cœur, un soupçon de culpabilité. Pauvres Saints qui croyaient en toute bonne foi protéger leur chère déesse ! Puis elle se demanda ce que le Grand Pope ferait de cette fille une fois qu'elle serait arrivée au Sanctuaire... Pas besoin d'additionner deux et deux pour deviner que la cible du Corbeau était la vraie réincarnation d'Athéna. Peut-être se battrait-elle contre le Pope lui-même, après tout, une déesse... En tout cas, le maître absolu de cette terre consacrée n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de lui offrir une tasse de thé.

Et puis, tiens, cette véritable Athéna, à quoi ressemblait-elle ? Cette curiosité pénétra soudain tout son esprit, lui donnant envie de la voir, cette fameuse menace. Parce que, oui, cette fille était une menace. Si elle arrivait à vaincre le Pope... Sans doute changerait-elle les lois du Domaine Sacré, mettant tout sens dessus-dessous. Apportant le chaos.

Allons donc, qu'allait-elle chercher là ? Jamais celui qui était en réalité messire Saga ne perdrait face à une gamine de treize ans ! C'était impossible. Le fait que cette dernière fut une déesse n'entama pas la conviction de Cinnamon. Elle avait une telle foi en son Chevalier préféré ! N'importe comment, elle encouragerait la victoire du Pope, et se sentait même prête si besoin a lui prêter main forte. Quoi qu'elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse avoir réellement besoin de son assistance. Assurément cette Athéna passerait un sale quart d'heure à son arrivée ici...

— Bonne chance, Jamian, dit-elle.

— Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il. Avec mes amis, c'est dans la poche !

La jeune fille sourit. Oui il accomplirait certainement sa mission et reviendrait vainqueur au Sanctuaire. C'était une question d'heures.

Elle le salua de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait. Dans le ciel, les oiseaux accompagnèrent leur maître vers les confins du Domaine Sacré. Peu à peu, la lumière du soleil revint.

**Mercredi 8 octobre 1986**

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux que Cinnamon apprit le décès de Jamian. Le Corbeau avait été fauché par de misérables Saints de Bronze. Athéna qui représentait une menace pour l'ordre établi au Sanctuaire, et maintenant ses Chevaliers qui assassinaient un noble combattant... Car aux yeux de la jeune fille, Jamian était bel et bien noble. Un homme qui aimait autant les animaux, les corbeaux en l'occurrence, ne pouvait pas être mauvais. De plus, c'était un Saint d'Argent ! Sa défaite laissait l'adolescente muette de stupeur, le cœur écrasé de tristesse. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il lui parle encore de ses oiseaux !

Maudite Athéna, tout était de sa faute !

— Décidément, celle-là, je ne l'aime pas du tout, maugréa la jeune fille avec acrimonie.


	23. Le pari

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story vingt-deux

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story vingt-deux : Le pari**

**Samedi 13 septembre 1986**

La nouvelle était tombée voilà quelques heures. Le Grand Pope avait décidé de châtier l'intruse. Selon le bruit qui courait, cette fille aurait eu l'audace d'insulter la déesse Athéna alors qu'elle se croyait seule. Un crime de lèse-majesté qui aurait été immédiatement puni de la peine de mort s'il était venu d'un Chevalier ou d'un garde. Cependant, dans sa grande bonté, le maître du Sanctuaire avait décidé de laisser une chance à Cinnamon. Puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'armée d'Athéna, il pouvait bien faire preuve de mansuétude...

Demeurer à genoux, les bras en croix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande publiquement pardon à la déesse, voilà les termes de l'amende honorable imposée à l'adolescente. A présent cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était dans cette position. Pour tous, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle demanderait grâce d'un instant à l'autre.

**Maison du Lion**

Le Taureau, la Vierge, le Scorpion et le Verseau étaient réunis chez le Lion. Personne ne parlait, tous ayant en tête les derniers événements. Chacun observait son voisin, guettant sa réaction pour savoir comment se comporter soi-même. C'est qu'il n'y avait nul précédent à la situation actuelle.

Enfin, Aiolia se décida à briser le silence :

— Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? fit-il avec un certain énervement. Que lui est-il passé par la tête, par Athéna ?

— J'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit Milo, dans le même état d'incompréhension que son frère d'armes.

Les yeux fermés, Shaka était un peu pâle tandis que Camus demeurait impassible. Aldébaran, quant à lui, croisa les bras et secoua la tête avec désapprobation.

— Allons ! insista le gardien du cinquième Temple. Nous connaissons tous Cinnamon, elle qui est si polie, jamais elle n'aurait osé faire.. ça.

— Tu veux dire que le Grand Pope nous ment ? voulut savoir le Verseau.

— Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, je voulais dire... il y a peut-être une explication à tout cela...

— Mais laquelle ? Aiolia, je comprends ta réaction, à moi aussi cela m'a fait un choc, admit le Scorpion. Pourtant il faut voir la réalité en face. Si notre chef suprême a jugé bon de la punir, ce n'est certainement pas pour rien.

Les autres Saints d'Or ne trouvèrent aucun commentaire à faire, Milo avait tout dit. Néanmoins, l'incompréhension ne les avait pas quittés. Indécis, ils ignoraient quoi faire, et surtout comment se comporter à l'avenir en présence de Cinnamon. Le crime dont elle était accusée était si grave... Heureusement pour elle qu'elle n'était qu'une civile et que le Grand Pope avait fait preuve de clémence. Clémence dont n'aurait assurément pas bénéficié les autres habitants du Domaine Sacré.

— En tous cas, sa faute, elle est en train de la payer, rappela le Taureau.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Milo. Et la punition est très dure... pour une simple civile. D'ailleurs elle a certainement dû implorer son Altesse à l'heure qu'il est...

—Je n'en suis pas si sûr !

Les Chevaliers se tournèrent vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Tout sourire, ce dernier s'arrêta face à eux.

— DeathMask, que fais-tu là ? interrogea Aiolia.

— Contrairement à vous, messieurs, j'ai très envie d'assister au spectacle, répondit le Cancer.

— Cela n'a rien d'un divertissement, objecta Aldébaran. Ce qu'elle a fait, et ce qu'on est en train de lui faire, je ne trouve pas cela _distrayant_..

DeathMask haussa les épaules :

— Si tu le dis...

— Au fait, que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure par "je n'en suis pas si sûr" ? demanda le Scorpion.

— Simplement que je pense que cette fille est plus forte que vous ne le croyez.

— Ah ça, c'est sûr qu'il en faut de la force mentale pour te supporter, toi et ta méchanceté envers elle ! s'exclama le Lion.

Son frère d'armes eut un étrange petit sourire et proposa :

— Pourquoi ne ferait-on pas un petit pari ? Un contre cinq que la gamine sera toujours là au lever du soleil.

Aiolia et Milo faillirent s'étouffer, Aldébaran fronça les sourcils tandis que Shaka les levait en signe d'interrogation et Camus réussit parfaitement à masquer son trouble.

— Au lever du soleil ? s'étrangla le Lion. Tu oublies que c'est d'une civile dont nous parlons, pas d'un Chevalier !

— Et alors ? Bon vous jouez ou pas ?

Les autres se récrièrent. Si DeathMask avait envie de s'amuser aux dépends de la jeune fille, cela le regardait mais il était hors de question qu'ils s'abaissent à son niveau !

— Tant pis, fit-il en tournant les talons. Je sens quant à moi que je vais bien m'amuser...

Et le Cancer quitta la cinquième Maison.

**Maison du Capricorne**

— Salut Shura ! salua DeathMask en arrivant devant son frère d'armes.

— DeathMask.

— Je te propose quelque chose, que dirais-tu de parier sur l'entêtement de cette fille ?

— Qui cela, Cinnamon ?

— Non, une des lavandières de Rodorio ! Bien sûr que je te parle de Cinnamon ! Je suis certain qu'elle sera dans cette même position au lever du jour. Alors, ça te dit ?

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est permise de critiquer Athéna, d'ailleurs sa punition est méritée. Seulement cela ne me dit rien de parier avec toi. L'affaire est trop grave pour que l'on puisse s'en amuser. De plus, tu oublies que les jeux d'argent sont interdits ici. Qu'en penserait le Grand Pope s'il l'apprenait ?

Devant le regard sévère de son vis-à-vis, le Cancer leva les mains et soupira.

— D'accord, très bien ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

**Maison des Poissons**

— Que me vaut ta visite, DeathMask ? voulut savoir Aphrodite en voyant arriver celui-ci.

— Et bien tout d'abord j'aimerais me rendre au Palais de son Altesse, ensuite, est-ce que tu voudrais parier ? Je mise que Cinnamon ne bougera pas avant d'avoir passé vingt-quatre heures dans cette position.

— Vingt-quatre heures ? Tu la prends pour une apprentie ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que c'est imposs...

Le Poisson s'interrompit. Le Cancer n'avait pas dit qu'il pariait qu'elle s'effondrerait au plus vite, au contraire, il semblait persuadé que l'adolescente réussirait à tenir. Étrange pour quelqu'un dont on savait son inimitié envers cette fille... Si quelqu'un ici n'oubliait jamais que Cinnamon restait une intruse au Sanctuaire, avec toutes les faiblesses que cela supposait, c'était bien DeathMask.

— Toi... tu caches quelque chose... comprit Aphrodite.

Son frère d'armes éclata de rire.

— Bah disons que j'ai simplement envie de m'amuser un peu ! Tu ne veux pas en faire de même ? Tant pis...

Et le Cancer prit congé.

**Palais du Grand Pope**

En arrivant en vue du Palais du Pope, DeathMask s'adressa à des gardes. Ceux-ci, sûrs et certains de n'avoir rien à craindre, acceptèrent le pari proposé par le Saint d'Or. On avait beau faire partie de l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna, on pouvait apparemment faire preuve de bêtise... D'abord stupéfaits que le terrible Cancer puissent émettre l'hypothèse que cette fille ne bougerait pas ni n'implorerait grâce, ils avaient décidé de donner suite à sa proposition. C'était évident, il allait perdre...

Enfin le Chevalier arriva près de Cinnamon. Celle-ci était toujours dans la même position, sauf que ses bras penchaient et que sa tête était baissée. Les yeux fermés, elle paraissait prête à s'effondrer à tout instant.

DeathMask se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— J'ai parié que tu ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'au lever du soleil...

Aussitôt, l'adolescente ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa sensiblement et remonta ses bras à l'horizontale. Devant les témoins stupéfaits, elle semblait puiser une nouvelle énergie. D'où ? On ne savait exactement. Et que lui avait dit le Cancer ?

Le Saint d'Or sourit en voyant la nouvelle attitude de la pénitente, puis il disparut dans le Palais du Pope. Il était temps de raconter certaines petites choses à sa Seigneurie...

* * *

 

Cinnamon, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Cancer s'acharnait à nouveau sur elle. Parier qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais aussi longtemps.. Evidemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir, une telle chose était impossible ! Ah il était sûr de remporter son pari... Cependant, lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille, la jeune fille s'était sentie galvanisée. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle demeurait dans cette position inconfortable, prête à flancher à tout moment. Des heures qu'elle supportait la douleur atroce qui parcourait ses membres. Une douleur qu'elle endurait pour avoir soit-disant insulté la déesse Athéna. Ce supplice, cette souffrance, c'était en Son nom. L'adolescente n'était pas prête de l'oublier...


	24. Le géant

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story vingt-trois

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story vingt-trois : le géant**

**Vendredi 3 octobre 1986**

**Terrain d'entraînement des apprentis**

Largement impressionnée, Cinnamon ouvrait de grands yeux. C'était tout simplement dément. Devant elle, des apprentis s'entraînaient, et quel entraînement ! Tirant d'énormes boules de plusieurs centaines de kilos suspendus par les pieds à des chaînes allongés et recevant sur le ventre une lourde enclume : essayant de se sortir d'un profond puits garni en son fond de grandes piques en fer... Partout ce n'était que gémissements et râles. Et du sang, beaucoup de sang.

Ainsi c'était _cela_ , la préparation pour devenir un Saint d'Athéna ? Pas étonnant que les Chevaliers soient si forts, si... invincibles ! Plus elle les regardait, plus l'adolescente se demandait comment son maître à elle pouvait imaginer faire quelque chose de la faible créature qu'elle était...

En même temps, jamais il ne lui avait demandé de se plier à ce genre d'entraînement. En comparaison, le sien était une vraie sinécure. Quoi que... Pour la jeune fille, le fait même que ce soit DeathMask qui se charge d'elle suffisait à presque lui faire envier les autres apprentis, des apprentis _légitimes_ , eux.

— Allez, venez bande de moucherons !

Cinnamon tourna la tête vers cette voix... et faillit en avoir une attaque. Les yeux tellement exorbités qu'elle eut l'impression qu'ils allaient bondir hors de son crâne, elle vit un véritable géant. Celui-ci était couvert par les apprentis qui tentaient de le maîtriser. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que l'homme disparaissait. Soudain, il se redressa et, tout en éclatant de rire, envoya valdinguer ses assaillants. Beaucoup se retrouvèrent à terre en gémissant.

— Je le savais ! continua le géant. Alors, qui veut encore se mesurer à moi, le grand Docrate ?

Ainsi tel était son nom. L'adolescente était sûre et certaine que personne n'oserait plus le défier. Une fois encore, l'abîme qui la séparait des autres lui apparut en pleine lumière. Elle était loin, très loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec les autres apprentis, alors avec un type comme Docrate...

Elle avait raison : les aspirants Chevaliers reculèrent, tremblants de peur et humiliés par leur propre faiblesse.

— Tss, vous êtes vraiment pathétiques, fit le colosse.

— Attends un peu qu'un Saint d'or s'occupe de toi... maugréa Cinnamon à voix basse.

C'était évident, jamais ce monstre de foire ne tiendrait cinq minutes face à... messire Aldébaran, tiens !

Puis elle remarqua que les yeux du monstre de foire étaient fixés sur elle.

Aussitôt elle se mit les mains devant la bouche, le cœur battant et rouge comme une tomate. L'avait-il entendue ?

— Mais que voilà une charmante petite chose ! Dis-moi ma jolie, tu ne te serais pas perdue par hasard ?

Ouf ! Apparemment il ne l'avait pas entendue ! La jeune fille respirait un peu mieux, un peu seulement.

— Heu... non, enfin.. c'est-à-dire... bredouilla-t-elle.

A nouveau le géant éclata de rire.

— Tu ferais mieux de ficher le camp d'ici si tu ne veux pas que je te brise comme une brindille !

— Si vous faites ça, le Pope ne sera pas très content, osa Cinnamon.

A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'elle voulut les rattraper. Une fois encore elle se mit les mains devant la bouche, comme pour empêcher les énormités qu'elle avait en tête de sortir.

— Oh oui il sera un peu déçu, contre-attaqua Docrate. Mais une de perdue, dix de retrouvées...

Et il s'avança vers elle.

— Un instant !

Surpris, l'homme se tourna vers cette voix et fronça les sourcils d'étonnement.

Impressionnant, sa gold clothe étincelant sous le soleil, le gardien de la dixième Maison du Zodiaque s'avançait vers eux, puis il s'arrêta non loin du colosse.

— Elle a raison, tu sais, dit-il. Si tu la touches tu risques une punition sévère.

Docrate se savait fort, mais pas au point de défier un Chevalier d'Or... Il hésita pour la forme mais s'avoua vaincu. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de puissance de l'élite de la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

— Bien. Tu as compris où se situait ton intérêt. Maintenant je te conseille de te rendre au Palais où l'on t'attend pour une mission.

Après un dernier coup d'œil jeté à l'intruse, le géant obtempéra et quitta les lieux.

Cinnamon soupira et dit :

— Merci messire Shura...

— Toi ne me remercie pas ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es censée demeurer au Temple du Pope, ou à la rigueur dans le Zodiaque d'Or ? Que te serait-il arrivé si je n'étais pas intervenu ?

Mortifiée par les paroles et le ton employé, l'adolescente baissa la tête avec contrition.

— Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner au Palais du Grand Pope. Immédiatement !

— Oui, messire Shura ! acquiesça la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Et elle obéit aussitôt.

Elle avait fait quelques dizaines de mètres lorsqu'elle prit conscience d'une chose.

Elle était bel et bien sous surveillance. Comme elle les côtoyait, c'était tout naturellement les Saints d'Or qui étaient chargés de la tenir à l'œil. Et elle connaissait le Capricorne : en cas de besoin il n'aurait jamais hésité à la punir, même sévèrement. Tout comme les autres..

Même ceux qui étaient si gentils avec elle, qui essayaient de la mettre à l'aise comme le Lion ou le Scorpion... Même eux étaient susceptibles de la châtier.

Ce fut le cœur serré que l'adolescente regagna le Palais du Grand Pope.

Surveillée et en danger. Au moindre faux pas... A cette idée, Cinnamon étreignit ses épaules comme si un vent glacial soufflait sur elle.

Elle ne devait pas oublier la dangerosité des êtres d'exception qu'elle fréquentait depuis près de trois mois.


	25. Une flèche en or

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story vingt-quatre

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story vingt-quatre : Une flèche en or**

**Dimanche 1er mars 1987**

**Arènes du Sanctuaire**

Cinnamon venait d'assister à l'entraînement des Chevaliers d'Or et s'en retournait au Palais, lorsque, passant près de l'arène dédiée aux Bronzes et aux Silvers, elle vit quelque chose qui la fit s'arrêter. Ce terrain d'entraînement était devenu désert depuis la disparition des Saints d'Argent. Aussi la jeune fille ne s'attendait-elle pas à y trouver... un Chevalier qui, assurément n'était ni de Bronze ni d'Or. Le cœur gonflé de joie à l'idée d'avoir trouvé un nouveau brave combattant, l'adolescente alla vers lui.

— Bonjour ! fit-elle.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la nouvelle venue.

— Je m'appelle Cinnamon, ajouta-t-elle comme il demeurait muet.

Et elle eut un sourire crispé.

— Cinnamon, hein ? fit-il enfin. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Que veux-tu ?

— Oh seulement vous regarder vous entraîner. J'ai vraiment envie de vous voir en pleine action !

Le Saint eut un petit sourire. On lui avait bien dit que cette fille avait des idées saugrenues. Pour commencer, elle osait s'adresser ainsi à un Chevalier d'Argent, alors qu'elle n'était elle-même qu'une esclave. Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'il la sermonne sévèrement, cependant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'en fit rien.

Au contraire, il se détourna et la prévint :

— Je te conseille de t'écarter, ce serait mieux si tu rejoignais les gradins, dit-il.

Cinnamon tourna la tête vers la direction dans laquelle il regardait et vit enfin un mannequin de cuir et de bois, tout au fond de l'arène. Aussitôt l'adolescente obtempéra et regagna les gradins. Là, assise, elle observa avec attention.

Tout d'abord, elle le vit intensifier sa cosmo-énergie. Puis il lança son attaque.

_Phantom Arrow !_

Impressionnée, la jeune fille distingua une myriade de flèches, toutes lancées vers le mannequin. Avec ça, si l'ennemi se relevait.. Lorsque l'attaque prit fin, Cinnamon faillit applaudir quand elle se retint, surprise. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du pantin. Qui était indemne.

— Mais... commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez raté votre cible !

Le Silver éclata de rire.

—Qui te dit que je l'ai ratée ?

Cinnamon ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux. Stupéfaite elle vit une flèche plantée dans le bas de sa jupe, maintenant celle-ci contre le banc. De plus, elle constata qu'elle était en or. Et qu'elle avait pu traverser la pierre du gradin. Mais comment ? Elle n'avait rien vu ! Puis elle comprit : elle n'avait rien vu car son attention s'était focalisée sur le Saint et ses autres flèches.

Justement ces autres flèches, où étaient-elles ? Elle les avait pourtant vues se diriger vers le mannequin !

— Toujours pas compris ? s'enquit le Chevalier, hilare.

Piquée au vif, la jeune fille s'appliqua à faire marcher ses méninges. Et elle sut. Une illusion, voilà ce qui s'était passé. Avec ce subterfuge, le Silver n'avait aucun mal à décocher une flèche, mortelle et bien réelle celle-là, à son ennemi...

Dire qu'elle s'était crue impressionnée tout à l'heure... Ce type, c'était un magicien ! Mais... elle était toujours prisonnière.

— Heu... s'il vous plaît !

Le Saint d'Argent s'avança vers elle et consentit enfin à arracher la flèche d'or. Puis l'objet disparut, comme si le jeune homme l'avait escamoté.

— C'était... c'était magique ! Vos ennemis n'ont pas la moindre chance, dit Cinnamon.

— Oh tu sais, c'est une technique comme une autre, répondit-il. Mais c'est vrai que j'en suis assez fier...

— Au fait, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Avec un sourire, il se présenta :

— Je suis Ptolémy de la Flèche.

**Mardi 3 mars 1987 - 07h30**

**Grande Salle du Pope**

Le jeune homme s'avança et, arrivé devant le trône du Grand Pope, mit un genoux à terre.

— Ptolémy de la Flèche, pour vous servir votre Altesse, annonça-t-il avant de courber la tête, attendant les ordres.

— Comme tu le sais sûrement déjà, Chevalier, un groupe de rebelles s'amuse depuis quelques temps à défier le Sanctuaire, expliqua son supérieur. Cela n'aurait pas été si grave, s'ils n'avaient été eux-mêmes des Saints d'Athéna. Mais, non contents de désobéir ouvertement, voilà qu'ils se regroupent autour de Saori Kido, une fille qui a l'audace de prétendre n'être rien d'autre que la réincarnation de la déesse !

Ptolémy acquiesça. En effet il en avait entendu parler et de voir l'histoire confirmée par le maître du Domaine Sacré l'indignait. Scandalisé, il se demanda comment une vulgaire fille pouvait pousser la perfidie jusqu'à se prétendre déesse... Cependant, s'il était là, ce n'était assurément pas pour rien, le Grand Pope devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Et, en effet, celui-ci ajouta :

— Sache que ces renégats, accompagnés de cette Saori Kido, doivent arriver au Sanctuaire dans les prochaines minutes. Or nous devons frapper un grand coup pour désorganiser leur troupe. Ce qui tient ces rebelles, c'est cette fille. C'est pourquoi nous allons détruire le lien qui les unit.

Le Chevalier releva la tête. Avait-il bien compris ?

— Vous me demandez d'abattre cette usurpatrice ?

— Abattre, abattre... Disons que, pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu la mettes à terre, autrement dit que tu la blesses assez gravement pour semer la panique chez ces Bronzes.

Le regard de Ptolémy s'éclaira. Il avait saisi.

— Pour ce faire, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Une flèche d'or plantée dans le cœur de cette péronnelle devrait lui donner une bonne leçon. Cependant, dans ma grande bonté, je me tiendrai prêt à ôter cette flèche, à condition que ses fidèles parviennent jusqu'ici et me convainquent de les aider...

— Mais alors..

— Oui Ptolémy, tu as vu juste : ils devront tout d'abord traverser les douze Maisons du Zodiaque.

Un instant, le Silver avait cru à une faiblesse de la part de son chef suprême. Accepter de peut-être retirer cette flèche... Une telle clémence l'avait étonné. A présent il comprenait. Jamais, au grand jamais, ces simples Bronzes ne parviendraient à traverser ne serait-ce que le premier Temple. C'était joué d'avance... Et cette fille resterait là, blessée, attendant en vain un secours qui ne viendrait pas. C'était cruel, mais quelle pitié pouvait-on avoir avec celle qui s'accaparait l'identité d'Athéna elle-même ? Ce qu'on lui demandait, non ce qu'on lui ordonnait, c'était ni plus ni moins que de tuer cette Saori Kido.

Le Grand Pope tendit soudain la main. Comprenant immédiatement de quoi il retournait, Ptolémy fit appel à son cosmos et une flèche en or se matérialisa, qu'il déposa ensuite dans la paume ouverte de son supérieur. Ce dernier la tint dans ses deux mains et une cosmo-énergie irradia l'objet. Sa Sainteté était en train de le bénir.

Lorsque ce fut fait, le Silver se concentra et la flèche retourna au néant, attendant son appel.

— A présent nul autre que moi ne peut décrocher cette flèche de sa cible, annonça le maître du Sanctuaire. Chevalier, je compte sur toi, Athéna compte sur toi !

— Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, votre Altesse, déclara Ptolémy avant de se lever et de quitter la salle.

Une fois que les lourdes portes se furent refermées derrière lui, une fine silhouette se détacha du rideau de velours qui entourait le trône du Pope, dévoilant ainsi sa présence.

— C'est Elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille. La véritable Athéna.

— Peu importe, répondit l'homme. Déesse ou non, elle ne passera pas la journée. Ses vulgaires et minables Saints de Bronze contre mes Chevaliers d'Or ! Le calcul est vite fait !

Cinnamon sourit. Oui elle le savait, jamais les rebelles ne dépasseraient la première Maison. Et cela lui allait très bien... Elle n'avait pas oublié les valeureux combattants qui étaient tombés à cause de Saori Kido. Ni ce qu'elle avait elle-même enduré, en Son nom. De toute façon, cette fille, était venue foutre la merde au Sanctuaire, pour parler vulgairement. L'adolescente le sentait, Kido et les siens étaient susceptibles de remettre en question l'équilibre fragile qu'elle avait réussi à conserver. Plus vite elle mourrait, mieux ce serait. Ah quel génie de la part de _Kyko_ de laisser l'ombre d'une chance aux renégats ! Chance qui n'en était pas une en fait. Ce n'était que faux espoirs. Mais Athéna, puisque c'était elle, méritait bien ça.

Mais à propos des rebelles... Cinnamon se sentit soudain curieuse. Elle avait beau les détester déjà, elle avait finalement très envie de les voir. Juste pour savoir la tête qu'ils avaient. Et, reconnaissons-le, elle voulait également voir Athéna. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle verrait une déesse, celle qui était censée demeurer ici, près du maître du Domaine Sacré. Pleine d'un espoir enfantin, la jeune fille se tourna vers le Pope :

— Monseigneur, me permettez-vous d'aller les voir ?

L'homme faillit s'étrangler et répliqua aussitôt :

— Non, tu restes au Palais !

— Mais je veux les voir !

L'homme tendit le bras et, agrippant le corsage de la jeune fille, il la souleva de terre avant de la rejeter au loin. L'adolescente roula sur le tapis avant de se redresser tant bien que mal.

— Je ne me montrerai pas, c'est promis ! S'il vous plaît...

— Il n'en est pas question ! tonna l'homme. Tu vas rester dans ta chambre, un point, c'est tout ! Et prends garde, mes serviteurs auront tôt fait de te signaler...

Oui, elle le savait, les domestiques n'étaient pas avares de racontars. Si elle se sauvait, ils iraient tout raconter au Pope. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait obéir. N'empêche qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir ces fameux Chevaliers de Bronze...


	26. Folie

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story vingt-cinq

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story vingt-cinq : Folie**

**Samedi 7 février 1987**

**Maison du Cancer**

Le cœur battant, Cinnamon se dépêchait de traverser le quatrième Temple. Avec un peu de chance il n'allait pas apparaître. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille, dans les appartements privés du Cancer, empourpra ses joues et un vertige la saisit. Cela l'arrêta net et elle resta ainsi, vacillante, au milieu de la grande salle. Brusquement ce fut comme si ses pensées s'étaient figées, ou plutôt, comme si elles avaient disparu. L'esprit totalement vide, l'adolescente demeura immobile, tête baissée. Qui était-elle au fait ? Avait-elle un nom ? Et que faisait-elle ici ?

Elle releva la tête, bouche entrouverte et œil fixe. C'était étrange, elle ne savait plus rien, aucune pensée ne se formait dans son cerveau. Elle avait l'impression d'être absente de son propre corps, comme si ce dernier ne lui appartenait plus. Nulle âme, nul organisme physique. Rien.

Puis, au milieu de ce désert blanc, un son lui parvint. D'abord ténu, quasi inaudible, il s'amplifia ensuite, jusqu'à ce que des mots s'en détachent. Des mots qui, peu à peu, acquirent une signification.

— … réveille.. baves !

Elle ne comprenait rien... Faisant un gros effort, l'adolescente se concentra et saisit enfin le sens de la phrase qu'elle entendait.

— Oh ! J'ai dit, réveille-toi, tu baves !

Cinnamon cligna des yeux. Ceux-ci accommodèrent enfin et elle remarqua que le Chevalier du Cancer se tenait près d'elle, sourcils froncés. Lentement, elle porta la main à sa bouche et sentit le filet de salive qui avait coulé sur son menton. Elle s'essuya.

— Ça y est, tu es de retour ? fit DeathMask.

— Heu... messire D... messire DM ?

— Alléluia elle émerge ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dans _mon_ Temple depuis vingt minutes ?

Vingt minutes ? C'était marrant, elle avait l'impression que ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes... Elle tenta de coordonner ses pensées. Mais ce n'était pas facile.

— Cinnamon ?

Tiens on aurait dit que le Saint d'Or était inquiet. C'était absurde, bien sûr. DeathMask, s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, _pour elle_ ? Allons donc !

C'est que la jeune fille ne pouvait voir la lueur qui brillait dans son propre regard. Celui-ci se posa ensuite sur les dalles de pierre, sous ses pieds.

Les dalles avec les visages de morts.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cela la mit soudain en joie et elle éclata de rire. Elle avait envie... envie... envie de jouer...

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. L'adolescente sauta à cloche-pied sur un visage, puis sur un autre, et un autre. Tout à son jeu, elle chantonnait une comptine.

Le Chevalier la regarda. Cette fille était décidément cinglée, voilà qu'elle prenait les visages pour une marelle ! Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le bras.

— Puisque tu as tellement envie de t'amuser, on va faire un petit tour...

Aussitôt une lumière dorée les enveloppa et Cinnamon s'accrocha à l'homme, tant elle avait l'impression de tomber...

**Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Les deux silhouettes apparurent dans un éclair doré. Le Saint lâcha la jeune fille et celle-ci vacilla.

— Enlève ta robe, ordonna-t-il.

Il lui demandait toujours de se mettre en sous-vêtements pour l'entraînement physique, cela évitait que son habit soit couvert de sueur. Ensuite elle prenait une douche dans la salle de bain du Cancer. Mais cette fois-ci, Cinnamon secoua la tête.

— J'ai pas envie de m'entraîner, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur de petite fille. Je veux jouer...

— Depuis quand je me soucie de ce que tu veux ? Parfait, si tu ne veux pas faire d'exercices, tu vas solliciter ton pouvoir. Et tu as intérêt à t'appliquer !

DeathMask savait parfaitement que l'adolescente en était venue à apprécier, à aimer les séances d'entraînement, parce que celles-ci lui permettaient de se défouler, et qu'elles lui faisaient un bien fou, physiquement et mentalement. La priver de cette activité physique sonnait comme une punition.

Seulement, ce que voulait la jeune fille à ce moment précis, c'était de continuer à jouer... Mais dans ce lieu sans vie, avec quoi pouvait-on s'amuser ?

Puisqu'il lui fallait solliciter son pouvoir, elle se concentra. Très vite, un filet de sang coula de sa narine.

Le Chevalier attendit le miracle qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Entre les mains de Cinnamon apparut soudain une tête humaine. DeathMask comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de l'un des visages qui ornaient sa Maison. Au fond, c'était logique : il avait empêché la gamine de jouer avec _ses_ trophées à lui, à présent elle s'emparait de l'un d'eux.

Il remarqua aussi autre chose. Ce n'était plus un simple visage grisâtre que tenait la fille. Non, c'était une tête humaine avec la chair et les cheveux, et tout ce qu'il fallait...

Et lui, le Saint d'Or du Cancer, il vit l'adolescente lancer la tête en l'air et la rattraper ensuite. Comme elle l'aurait fait d'un ballon. Impression rehaussée lorsqu'elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et enfantin. Paraissant ivre de joie, elle jouait avec son jouet comme elle l'aurait fait d'une balle.

DeathMask la laissa faire quelques minutes. Puis il s'approcha et lui prit l'objet des mains. Sans prêter attention aux prières de la jeune fille, qui voulait récupérer son bien, son maître s'approcha du puits et y jeta la tête.

— Maintenant ça suffit, tu vas te calmer !

Il se demanda si elle pouvait réitérer son petit exploit mais elle semblait tout à coup épuisée. Forcément, son don lui en demandait beaucoup, sur le plan physique... D'ailleurs elle se toucha la tête, apparemment prise de migraine.

— Ooooh... fit-elle.

Puis elle se pencha en avant et vomit de la bile.

— Ça t'apprendra à faire n'importe quoi ! la sermonna le Cancer. Encore heureux que c'est arrivé chez moi ! Tu imagines ce qu'auraient dit les autres s'ils t'avaient vue ?

Cinnamon opina du chef, la main sur sa bouche pour prévenir la nausée qui menaçait de l'emporter une nouvelle fois. Ce malaise avait au moins eu le mérite de la calmer. Néanmoins, le Chevalier savait aussi qu'il n'était plus question d'entraînement, elle était bien assez malade comme ça. Après tout la mission avait été accomplie : elle avait sollicité son pouvoir. C'était bien ce que le Pope lui avait demandé, pour cette raison qu'il la lui avait confiée, non ?

— Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

L'adolescente obtempéra et s'approcha de lui, toujours avec crainte. Et c'était tant mieux. DeathMask la serra contre lui tandis qu'une lueur dorée les enveloppait.

**Maison du Cancer**

Aussitôt Cinnamon se détacha de lui et recula.

— Que ce petit manège ne recommence jamais, tu as compris ?

Devant la sévérité de son ton, la jeune fille baissa la tête. A présent elle était bel et bien calmée.

— Oui, messire DM, dit-elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise mais ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment... Ce qui s'était passé demeurait hors de sa portée, comme un mot que l'on a sur le bout de la langue mais sans que l'on puisse s'en souvenir. En tout cas, son maître avait l'air mécontent. Et ça n'était jamais bon pour elle lorsqu'il était fâché... Il fallait qu'elle lui obéisse, qu'elle soit bien sage pour éviter les taloches. Aussi courba-t-elle l'échine avec soumission.

— Allez, file ! Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et quitta la Maison aussi vite qu'elle put.

Resté seul, le Saint d'Or réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé. Il était évident que la gamine avait sombré dans la folie. Heureusement, il était parvenu à calmer les choses. Elle le craignait et lui obéissait toujours, parfait. Apparemment, elle avait besoin d'un bon garde-fou et il semblait qu'il était tout indiqué pour ce job.

Qui aurait dit, lorsque le Pope lui avait ordonné de prendre la petite comme élève fantôme, que cela lui demanderait plus d'énergie qu'il aurait cru ? Car si elle perdait les pédales ainsi, nul doute qu'il faudrait au Cancer pas mal de travail pour arriver à la contenir... et cela sans que ses frères d'armes se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. Pour cela, le Chevalier comptait sur la peur panique qu'il inspirait à l'adolescente. Elle avait si peur de lui qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille. Et se tairait.

Tout comme il tairait le tabou qu'elle avait brisé, en janvier dernier. Cinnamon était _très_ instable, mais cela, personne ne devait le savoir.


	27. Crépuscule

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story vingt-six

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

****Side-story vingt-six** ** ****: Crépuscule** **

**Palais de Poséidon ― Jeudi 2 avril 1987**

_Levez-vous, Guerriers Divins ! Siegfried, Hagen, Thor, Albérich, Fenrir, Mime, Syd... Levez-vous et protégez le royaume d'Asgard !_

Ce fut par ces mots que la prêtresse Hilda de Polaris s'adressa à ses plus vaillants combattants. Ceux-ci trouvèrent et endossèrent chacun leur God Robe.

Dans la salle où se trouvait le grand miroir d'eau, qui servait de fenêtre sur ce qui se passait à Asgard, Cinnamon battit des mains. Ah comme ils avaient fière allure ces Guerriers Divins. Et divins, ils l'étaient certainement. Déjà elle se prenait d'affection pour eux. Peut-être parce qu'ils allaient défier les Chevaliers d'Athéna... Si seulement ces misérables Bronze pouvaient recevoir la correction qu'ils méritaient...

Lorsqu'elle vit le géant Thor, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au Saint du Taureau. Bien évidemment, pour elle, le résultat d'une joute entre les deux hommes ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Messire Aldébaran n'aurait pu que gagner. Si celui-ci avait laissé Seiya traverser la deuxième Maison du Zodiaque, c'était uniquement par fair-play, parce que Pégase lui avait tranché une corne. Si le combat avait perduré... Seiya avait eu de la chance, voilà tout. Aussi quand elle le vit affronter le Guerrier de Phecda, Cinnamon pensa que l'affaire allait être rondement menée.

Ce fut avec une profonde déception que l'adolescente assista à la mort de Thor, qui eu lieu contre toute attente. Une fois encore, Athéna avait aidé son plus fidèle Saint...

— Celle-là, qu'elle soit maudite, maugréa la jeune fille avec acrimonie.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Fenrir. En le voyant, Cinnamon poussa un cri de ravissement. Un homme qui aimait tant les loups ? Ah mais elle aussi les adorait ! C'était même ses animaux préférés ! Cependant, en découvrant son adversaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il s'agissait de ce sale têtard de Rozan... celui qui avait vaincu DeathMask, ou plutôt, celui qui avait bénéficié de tout un panel d'aides, qui avait obtenu sa victoire par tricherie, n'ayons pas peur des mots... Si cela recommençait... Allez Fenrir, vas-y, massacre le, je t'en prie ! Telle était la prière que l'adolescente formulait avec ferveur. Odin, grand Odin, protège ton Guerrier... Paumes jointes, yeux clos, elle récitait cette formule en boucle. Dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et qu'elle voyait l'un des compagnons d'Alioth se prendre un coup du Dragon, elle grimaçait de douleur. Chaque fois que Shiryu recevait l'attaque de son adversaire, elle avait envie d'applaudir.

Hélas, mille fois hélas, le Bronze provoqua une avalanche avec son attaque et celle-ci engloutit les deux combattants. Avec espoir, Cinnamon guetta le retour du Guerrier. Malédiction ! Ce fut ce maudit têtard qui sortit la tête de la neige. Fenrir, lui, avait malheureusement succombé... Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille contempla le triste spectacle des loups essayant de ranimer leur ami. Oh comme elle le détestait ce Shiryu ! Pourquoi ne crevait-il pas ?

Quand, pendant le combat entre Hyoga et Hagen, la jeune sœur d'Hilda tenta de s'interposer, l'adolescente eut la violente envie de baffer cette idiote. Encourager un Saint d'Athéna, et puis quoi encore ? D'accord, cette fille voulait plus que tout que le combat s'arrête, que les deux belligérants fassent la paix. Mais pour Cinnamon, il n'y avait pas de paix possible. Pas avec le meurtrier de messire Camus... Vas-y, Hagen, crame-lui les ailes à ce canard des neiges !

Décidément les êtres qu'elle appréciait étaient tous maudits, ce fut du moins ce qu'elle se dit devant la défaite de Merak. La pathétique scène où Freya rampa vers son meilleur ami mort ne parvint pas à l'émouvoir. Enfin, si, elle était émue, mais par la mort de Hagen, pas à cause des simagrées de cette petite dinde.

Tiens, voilà le Chevalier d'Andromède. Le plus gentil des Bronzes Saints, et celui qui mettait le plus Cinnamon mal à l'aise. La gentillesse, c'était dangereux, elle était bien placée pour le savoir... Lorsqu'il tenta de convaincre son adversaire de cesser le combat, la jeune fille fut très tentée de lui coller une droite. Mais qu'il se taise, avec ses grands discours ! Elle ne voulait pas d'une trêve voire même de la paix entre ces deux-là, ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était la défaite, la mort de Shun !

L'apparition du Chevalier Phénix fit tressauter son cœur d'angoisse. Allons bon, voilà qu'Andromède allait bénéficier d'une aide précieuse, comme Shiryu dans une certaine Maison du Zodiaque... En voyant Ikki lancer son illusion du Phénix sur Mime, Cinnamon se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Le souvenir du jour où elle avait elle-même subi cette attaque atroce était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Elle ne souhaitait pas cela à son pire ennemi.

Vraiment ? Allons, qu'elle soit honnête : si Saori Kido pouvait se prendre cette illusion en pleine face, cela aurait été excellent. Même si l'adolescente ne savait pas trop si Athéna avait de sombres secrets à cacher. Non, à y bien penser, cette cruche avait certainement eu une vie privilégiée, gâtée pourrie comme elle l'était... Dommage. En voyant Benetnash ôter son armure, Cinnamon porta la main à son front, comme lassée d'une telle bêtise. C'était pas vrai, et il allait leur faciliter la tâche en plus ? L'issue du combat, et la mort de Mime, lui laissa un amer goût dans la bouche.

Le combattant suivant eut le don de la rassurer. Un stratège, voilà ce qui manquait aux Guerriers Divins ! Allez Albérich, fait donc marcher tes méninges et envoie tout ce petit monde _ad_ _patres_ ! D'abord Marine, puis Seiya, et Hyoga... Ah comme Cinnamon eut envie d'applaudir ! Qu'ils pourrissent à tout jamais dans ces cercueils d'améthyste !

Son enthousiasme fut douché en voyant apparaître le Saint du Dragon... Encore lui ? Allons, cette fois il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. C'était que Megrez, _lui_ , il avait un cerveau.

C'était sans compter sur les sages paroles de Dohko, qui conseilla son élève. Celui-ci parvint à contrer les forces de la nature. D'abord les loups, puis carrément la puissance de mère Nature... Décidément... décidément elle le détestait. Ah, que n'était-elle pas sur place ! Elle aurait envoyé son cosmos noir avaler ce maudit Dragon. Lorsque les amis de ce dernier furent libérés de leurs prisons d'améthyste, la jeune fille faillit lui cracher à la figure, enfin, sur le miroir. Elle n'en fit pourtant rien et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sourcils froncés.

Elle assista ensuite au combat de Shun contre Syd. Le Bronze avait demandé à ses amis de poursuivre leur route pendant qu'il affronterait Mizar.

La révélation de l'existence du frère de Syd fut comme un choc pour Cinnamon. Un jumeau, encore ? Furtivement, elle porta son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Habillé de sa Scale, casque lui cachant les traits, le Dragon des Mers restait impassible. L'adolescente se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de tout cela. Après tout, lui aussi avait dû rester dans l'ombre de son frère...

En voyant Bud malmener Shun et Shaina, Cinnamon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait leur régler leur compte à ces deux-là, et aux autres aussi. Malheureusement, un certain oiseau de feu vint mettre un fâcheux grain de sable à la mécanique de ce plan merveilleux...

Encore lui ! La jeune fille poussa un cri de rage et de frustration. Il n'allait pas recomm... Ah ben si. Une fois de plus, il lança son illusion sur son adversaire. Qui fut obligé d'admettre que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne détestait pas son frère. Lorsqu'il s'en alla avec le corps de Syd, l'adolescente secoua la tête avec déception. Au moins, Kanon n'était pas comme ça, lui. Lui il se battrait jusqu'au bout et il gagnerait. Cinnamon en était sûre, elle croyait en lui...

Quant au combat contre Siegfried, il laissa un peu d'espoir à la jeune fille. Il était tout de même censé être le plus fort des Guerriers Divins... Mais, au fur et à mesure que la joute se poursuivait, elle put constater les doutes qui envahissaient l'esprit de Dubhe. En constatant que le God Warrior possédait le même point faible que Shiryu, Cinnamon se prit à imaginer une fin où les deux combattants se tueraient mutuellement. Elle ne voulait pas de la mort de Siegfried mais, comme on dit, on ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs... Cependant ce fut lui qui s'écroula et Seiya, qui allait lui prendre son saphir, fut arrêté net par une étrange mélodie...

L'adolescente bondit de joie en reconnaissant Sorrento. Ce cher, très cher Sorrento... Même la vision de Dubhe arrachant lui même son propre saphir ne parvint pas à la décevoir. Maintenant que la Sirène était là, plus aucun problème. La preuve, Siegfried ne pouvait échapper à la musique de son adversaire. Cinnamon se mordilla les lèvres lorsqu'il se perça les tympans lui-même.

La vision des deux adversaires s'élevant dans les airs rappela à la jeune fille la fin tragique de messire Shura... Et ce fut cette réminiscence qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Pas Sorrento, pas lui _aussi_!

Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Hilda de contrer Seiya. Malheureusement, l'armure d'Odin vint protéger le jeune Chevalier. Lequel finit par briser l'anneau des Nibelungen.

C'était fini. Tous ces nobles combattants étaient tombés, les uns après les autres. A cause de qui ? Athéna, encore et toujours elle ! Ah comme Cinnamon la haïssait... Si, à un moment, de voir Saori faiblir et se relever ensuite pour garder la même position face au froid mordant, avait suscité sa compassion, la jeune fille se rappelant son propre supplice, à présent elle n'était plus que haine et rancœur...

A ses côtés, Kanon serrait le poing, visiblement aussi écœuré qu'elle l'était.

— Peu importe. Je lui réserve un traitement spécial, dit-il enfin, comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de son invitée.

Rassurée par ces paroles, l'adolescente se permit un sourire. C'était vrai, le Dragon des Mers n'avait pas encore joué toutes ses cartes... Elle ignorait ce qu'il tramait mais elle lui faisait confiance pour mitonner un plan aux petits oignons...

Et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter au cou du gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud , quand, plus tard, elle le revit.

Une autre bataille allait bientôt commencer... Les Généraux allaient venger les Guerriers Divins. C'était l'espoir que Cinnamon gardait dans son cœur.


	28. D'argent et de sang

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story vingt-sept

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story vingt-sept : D'argent et de sang**

**Mardi 7 octobre 1986**

**Palais du Grand Pope**

Il était vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq. Cinnamon n'arrivait pas à dormir. Aussi s'était-elle rendue aux cuisines afin de se préparer un verre de lait chaud. A présent, la tasse dans sa main, elle parcourait les couloirs en direction de sa chambre. Brusquement elle s'arrêta net en entendant des voix. Peu après apparurent deux Chevaliers d'Argent qu'elle avait déjà vus à l'entraînement.

— Tiens tiens, qui voilà ? fit le premier en souriant.

Un sourire qui était tout sauf gentil et qui mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Capella répondit à Dante :

— Une esclave en fuite, on dirait.

— Pas du tout messires, se récria l'adolescente. Je voulais juste un peu de lait alors...

— Alors rien du tout, la coupa Dante.

Puis à l'intention de son frère d'armes :

— Je ne m'y ferai jamais : une prisonnière qui se permet d'arpenter les couloirs du treizième Temple comme si elle était chez elle...

— Sans compter son impertinence, renchérit Capella. Si un Bronze se permettait de me parler comme ça, je lui donnerais une bonne leçon ! Alors une servante... Mais elle, on ne peut pas y toucher, seuls les Saints d'Or sont autorisés à la châtier...

— Justement messire, osa Cinnamon, pourriez-vous, dans ce cas, me laisser regagner ma chambre ?

Et de leur offrir un sourire crispé.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

— C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas un Chevalier, commenta le Cerbère. J'ai une de ces envies de combat...

— Allons, ne te tracasse pas pour cette fille, on aura bien assez de l'autre simili Athéna...

Ces mots firent tilt dans l'esprit de l'adolescente. Ainsi eux-aussi ils avaient reçu le même ordre que Jamian ? Jamian dont elle avait fait la connaissance plus tôt dans la journée.

— Athéna, je veux dire, la fausse Athéna ? Vous allez la chercher ? Mais je croyais que le Chevalier du Corbeau devait s'en charger !

— Mais quelle curieuse ! s'exclama le Cocher.

— Justement, daigna répondre Dante, à part parler à ses piafs, Jamian n'est pas bon à grand chose...

— Non c'est faux ! Avec ses oiseaux, il peut coordonner des attaques terrifiantes ! Vous n'avez jamais vu le film " les oiseaux"? Un corbeau qui essaie de vous crever les yeux, ça doit faire peur, alors des dizaines...

Les deux Silver s'esclaffèrent.

— Parce que tu crois que des Saints d'Argent pourraient avoir la trouille d'un animal, quel qu'il soit ? Avec mes disques, je les tuerais sans problème !

— C'est pas qu'on a quelque chose contre Jamian, c'est juste qu'il est un peu trop sensible, il s'est trop attaché à ses amis à plumes, j'ai l'impression que ça l'a ramolli.

Capella acquiesça.

— Et c'est pour ça que le Pope vient de nous donner l'ordre d'aller chercher cette usurpatrice. C'est vrai qu'un Silver contre un Bronze, il n'y a pas photo, mais si Jamian échoue, nous sommes là. Une mission facile...

Ils venaient de recevoir cet ordre ? Mais alors, messire Saga, heu... _Kyko_ puisque c'était lui, ne dormait donc pas à cette heure ? Cette Athéna devait le tracasser... Allons, que pensait-elle là ? _Kyko_ , se faire du mauvais sang ? A cause d'une gamine ? Il voulait juste prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires, voilà tout...

— Au fait, toi qui veut tellement combattre, ça ne t'humilie pas trop de devoir le faire contre des Bronzes ? voulut savoir le Cocher.

— Bah, ce sera comme un simple entraînement, répondit le Cerbère en haussant les épaules. Je vois déjà leur têtes défoncées par mes boulets, ça risque d'être sanglant...

— Tu m'oublies, une seule attaque avec mes disques et ces sales petits renégats se retrouveront décapités.

Et les deux Chevaliers d'éclater de rire.

— Heu...

— Tu es encore là ? Comment oses-tu écouter notre conversation ? reprocha Capella.

— Allez ouste ! fit son comparse. Dépêche-toi de filer !

Cinnamon ne se fit pas prier et se sauva.

****Mercredi 8 octobre 1986 - 03H45** **

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, balbutiant des mots sans signification. Dans son esprit, de l'incompréhension. Quelque chose n'était pas normal mais alors pas du tout. Ce genre de chose n'aurait jamais dû arriver, JAMAIS ! C'était impossible. Pourtant cette sensation... était-ce de la peur ? Mais non, nous sommes des Saints d'Argent, nous sommes supérieurs à cette caste de Bronze ! C'est à eux d'être terrorisés par nous ! Pas l'inverse ! Puis un sentiment de trahison, comme si votre plus fidèle ami se retournait contre vous... Un torse laminé par... une chaîne ? Des moignons ensanglantés à la place de mains... Et du sang, beaucoup, beaucoup de sang. Celui-ci ruisselait, tel une rivière en crue, emportant tout. Ce sang déferla sur elle...

Et elle se retrouva assise, le souffle court. Par les Dieux, quel cauchemar ! Cette impression de danger, d'anormalité... Ces pauvres...

Cinnamon fronça les sourcils. Les pauvres qui ? C'était étrange mais les visages et les noms présents dans son rêve venaient de s'effacer comme sous le coup d'une gomme.

L'adolescente ramena ses genoux contre son torse et enserra ses jambes. Puis, peu à peu, le souvenir de ce rêve se fit de plus en plus ténu, aussi léger qu'une brume, aussi impalpable. Tandis que les battements de son cœur revenaient à la normale et que son souffle s'apaisait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait tout oublié. Restait seulement l'impression d'avoir cauchemardé.

En apprenant plus tard dans la journée la mort des Silvers, elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Certes elle n'avait pas de lien avec Dante ou Capella, cependant leur défaite sonna comme une amère trahison, une trahison du destin. Et un frisson la parcourut alors que le malaise suscité par son cauchemar l'envahissait. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en rappeler.

Le Saint du Corbeau, plus celui du Cocher et du Cerbère.. Athéna avait-elle l'intention de décimer toute la Chevalerie ?


	29. Miracles et malaises

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story vingt-huit

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

** **Side-story vingt-huit** **: Miracles et malaises** **

**Samedi 1er novembre 1986**

****Yomotsu Hirasaka** **

Cela faisait exactement cinq semaines et six jours que Cinnamon s'était retrouvée toute seule à Yomotsu, pendant des heures. Si, au début, ce lieu l'effrayait, elle en était venue progressivement à apprécier cet endroit sans vie. Tout comme elle apprenait à aimer les séances d'entraînement avec le Chevalier du Cancer. Celui-ci la terrifiait toujours, cependant elle devait bien admettre que la préparation physique faisait un bien fou. De plus, elle se sentait tellement fière d'elle-même lorsqu'elle parvenait à utiliser son pouvoir ! Quand bien même cela devait se terminer par une méchante migraine et un saignement de nez...

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, les conséquences allaient être autrement plus graves.

Comme d'habitude, DeathMask lui avait ordonné d'enlever sa robe. La jeune fille avait immédiatement obéi, pliant soigneusement son habit et le posant à même le sol. Puis, en sous-vêtements, elle avait exécuté les exercices qu'il lui dictait. Deux heures plus tard, c'était terminé. Penchée en avant, l'adolescente tachait de reprendre son souffle.

— Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, décida le Saint d'Or. Et tu as intérêt à t'appliquer !

Cinnamon hocha la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra... Au bout d'un moment pensant que c'était terminé, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le résultat.

Tout était comme d'habitude.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, décontenancée. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas marché ?

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? fit DeathMask. Je t'ai dit de t'appliquer !

— Mais... mais j'ai essayé, je vous le jure ! plaida l'adolescente.

— Pas assez apparemment... Recommence !

Elle se concentra de nouveau. De toutes ses forces. Au bout de quelques minutes, rien n'avait changé. Elle jeta un regard craintif à son maître.

Allons bon, voilà que la gamine était apparemment arrivée à la limite de son pouvoir... Cependant, pourquoi ne se passait-il rien de spécial ? D'habitude, elle arrivait tout de même à faire une ou deux petites choses. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer cette fois-ci ? Peu importe, on avait confié une mission au Cancer et il avait bien l'intention de s'en acquitter. Se souvenant de la façon dont elle avait réagi lorsqu'il l'avait insultée, lors de la première séance, il décida cette fois de lui faire peur.

— Je vois, tu es arrivée au bout, commença-t-il d'un ton désolé. C'est déjà bien que tu sois parvenue à faire deux trois trucs dingues. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas t'en demander plus. Ça va faire bizarre aux autres de te voir partir.

— Partir ?

— Bien sûr. Tu t'imagines quoi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es autorisée à séjourner parmi nous, quand le commun des mortels n'arrivent même pas à nous localiser ?

Cinnamon osa d'une tout petite voix :

— Je croyais...

DeathMask s'esclaffa :

— Que quoi ? Qu'on appréciait autant ta compagnie ? Arrête de rêver ma pauvre, si tu es là, c'est uniquement grâce à ton don. Tu ne crois quand même pas que le Grand Pope allait laisser une fille ordinaire côtoyer des demi-dieux ?

Blessée, l'adolescente sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle retint ses larmes.

— Tu n'auras plus qu'à faire tes adieux à mes confrères. Oh ça va leur faire drôle.. Les premiers jours. Mais au bout du compte, ils finiront par t'oublier.

Et il ajouta, cruel :

— Tu n'auras plus qu'à rentrer chez toi...

La jeune fille se raidit à cette idée. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui était insupportable. Aussitôt lui revinrent à l'esprit ces années de mauvais traitements psychologiques, ces brimades, ces sarcasmes, ces regards méprisants... Et elle était censée retourner là-bas ? Reprendre sa vie d'avant, sa vie misérable ? Même la pensée de revoir ses parents ne suffit pas à la rassurer. De toute façon elle s'était déjà habituée à leur absence, elle faisait comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Pas par haine mais pour ne pas souffrir.

Désespérée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Dire adieu ce lieu étrange où elle avait appris à _oser_ , ou elle avait découvert qu'elle était spéciale? Dire adieu à messire Aphrodite qui l'avait si bien accueillie ? Dire adieu à messires Camus et Milo et à leurs parties de poker ? Dire adieu à messires Aiolia et Aldébaran, si bienveillants ? Dire adieu à messire Shaka et aux séances de méditation ? Seigneur, même messire Shura lui manquerait, lui et ses discours sur Athéna !

Et messire Saga ? Oh non, non, non, _pas lui_ ! Celui à qui elle vouait une adoration sans bornes, qu'elle idolâtrait ! Si elle devait être séparée de lui...

Elle n'aurait plus qu'à mourir.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le Sanctuaire, ce lieu où elle avait appris à être heureuse. Ce lieu qu'elle trouvait merveilleux malgré le fait qu'elle fut une intruse et de ce fait moins bien considérée qu'un Chevalier. Même ainsi sa vie ici était nettement plus enviable que celle d'avant.

Plus elle y songeait, plus elle trouvait de qualités au Domaine Sacré et à ses habitants. Cet endroit... c'était le paradis comparé à avant.

Cinnamon avait à présent les yeux clos. Tremblante, elle essayait de résister à la vague de terreur qui la submergeait. La pauvre enfant était en pleine panique. D'ailleurs son cœur battait si fort qu'il allait exploser...

Elle allait mourir, elle allait mourir...

Brusquement elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras.

— Regarde.

Craintivement elle souleva les paupières. Et poussa un cri de stupeur.

Le paysage lunaire de Yomotsu avait laissé place à une étendue d'herbe émeraude parsemée de centaines de fleurs multicolores. Leurs corolles se balançaient au gré de la brise légère qui soufflait doucement. Le ciel habituellement anthracite était à présent d'un bleu céruléen et la lumière qui baignait les lieux apportait à la fois chaleur et clarté.

Comme c'était beau ! On aurait dit... le paradis !

La jeune fille voulut sourire mais à la place elle grimaça de douleur. Elle se pencha en avant et rendit son déjeuner. Puis elle resta là, vacillante, prise d'une grande faiblesse. Elle sentit confusément une humidité sur son visage. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir plongé la tête sous l'eau et de l'en avoir sortie mouillée.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir le sang qui coulait de son nez, de sa bouche et de ses oreilles. Des larmes de sang avaient laissé des empreintes écarlates sous ses yeux.

Puis toute pensée consciente la quitta alors qu'elle s'effondrait. DeathMask la rattrapa et la tint serrée contre lui. Aussitôt il remarqua que le ciel s'assombrissait, reprenant son habituelle teinte gris foncé. L'herbe disparaissait progressivement, ainsi que les fleurs, et le paysage reprenait ses camaïeux de gris et de bleu. Les flammes qui symbolisaient les âmes, et qui n'étaient plus là il y avait encore un moment, réapparaissaient.

Pour finir, Yomotsu Hirasaka avait retrouvé son paysage lunaire.

Le Chevalier siffla, impressionné malgré lui. Puis il disparut dans un éclair doré, tenant toujours Cinnamon.

**Maison du Cancer**

**Un peu plus tard**

— Cinnamon ?

Le Saint des Poissons allait traverser le Temple du Cancer lorsque son attention fut attirée par une silhouette, dans un coin d'ombre. La jeune fille était assise à même le sol, adossée à un pilier. Sa tête reposait sur ses genoux qu'elle avait relevés et entourés de ses bras. Ne percevant aucune réponse, Aphrodite s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui releva le visage.

Œil révulsé et lèvres entrouvertes, l'adolescente était inconsciente. Des larmes de sang avaient tracé deux lignes vermeilles sur ses joues pâles, et c'était également du sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche, de son nez et de ses oreilles.

— Que s'est-il passé, DeathMask ? demanda le gardien du douzième Temple.

— C'est une brave petite, se contenta de répondre le Cancer, éludant la question. Je te sers à boire ?

Aphrodite secoua la tête, exaspéré par la désinvolture apparente de son frère d'armes.

— Dois-je en conclure que tout c'est passé comme tu le souhaitais ? Seulement, ce n'est pas une apprentie. Même si elle est forte, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne résiste longtemps à un tel traitement.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne lui fais rien qu'elle ne puisse supporter. Il ne m'a pas encore donné l'ordre de la tuer. Tiens, puisque tu remontes vers ta Maison, tu peux la ramener au Palais ? Je me suis assez occupé d'elle pour aujourd'hui.

Le Chevalier des Poissons prit Cinnamon dans ses bras.

— Je vais utiliser le passage secret, ce n'est pas la peine que les autres voient ça.

DeathMask émit un petit sourire :

— Tu veux parler de cette bande d'hypocrites ? fit-il. Ils savent très bien que j'ai tendance à la confondre avec un punching-ball et, à part le petit chat, je ne me souviens pas que l'un d'entre eux ait essayé de la protéger. Remarque, ça me laisse le champ libre...

**Dimanche 15 février 1987**

**Maison du Cancer.**

DeathMask avait commencé à lui apprendre sa propre technique. Pourquoi ? Le Saint d'Or n'en savait rien. Cependant, en apprenant que la jeune fille était du signe du cancer, et en se souvenant des miracles qu'elle était capable d'accomplir, il s'était mis en tête de la former un peu plus sérieusement. Oh bien sûr, elle restait une créature faible et lente, la plus faible et lente qu'il ait jamais vue. A tel point qu'il aurait été honteux que ses frères d'armes soient au courant. D'ailleurs, malgré son enseignement, Cinnamon ne parvenait pas à utiliser le Seki Shiki Mekai Ha. Comment se faisait-il que la gamine puisse changer le paysage de Yomotsu de façon aussi radicale et qu'elle soit incapable d'acquérir le pouvoir d'un Chevalier d'Or ?

Le Cancer l'ignorait, mais l'adolescente assimilait bel et bien les leçons de son maître. Seulement sa nouvelle capacité dormait encore au fond d'elle, attendant le moment de se manifester. Attendant la bataille du Sanctuaire, là où le choc, secouant les fondations de la psyché de Cinnamon, libérerait ce nouveau pouvoir.

Pensant qu'il était inutile d'attendre un quelconque progrès de la jeune fille concernant la technique d'extraction de l'âme, DeathMask s'était tourné vers un autre enseignement. Le voyage à Yomotsu Hirasaka.

C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, son élève et lui se trouvaient dans la salle principale du quatrième Temple. Lui, droit et bras croisés. Elle, penchée en avant, mains sur ses genoux. Cet exercice la fatiguait au même titre que l'utilisation de son don. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait, elle se sentait nauséeuse.

— Allez, encore un effort, c'est quand même pas si compliqué ! Je te préviens, s'il n'y a pas de résultat je serai obligé d'abandonner ta formation !

Sous la menace, Cinnamon blêmit et jeta un œil affolé sur son maître. Certes il lui faisait très peur, mais elle en était également venue à aimer les séances d'entraînement avec lui. S'il décidait de l'abandonner, que ferait-elle ? Grâce à ces séances, elle se sentait utile, vivante. De plus, c'était son pouvoir qui lui permettait de demeurer sur le Domaine Sacré. Sans cela, elle redeviendrait une chose superflue et sa présence ici serait vaine. Peut-être même qu'elle serait chassée ?

Paniquée, l'adolescente se redressa et ferma les yeux. Comme jadis, la peur fit son effet sur elle.

Elle disparut.

Alléluia ! La petite avait réussi ! Miracle !

C'était idiot, mais le Chevalier d'Or était très satisfait. Enfin son enseignement portait ses fruits ! Comme quoi, il avait eu raison de persévérer avec elle...

Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais elle tardait à revenir. Il allait se rendre lui-même dans l'antichambre de la mort lorsqu'elle réapparut. Visiblement épuisée, elle était à genoux, tremblante. Soudain elle se pencha en avant et vomit de la bile. Plusieurs fois. Allons donc, voilà qu'elle était malade comme un chien. Décidément elle ne tenait pas la distance... Content néanmoins des progrès de son élève, le Cancer s'exclama, hilare :

— Je te dirais bien que ça l'a fait pour moi aussi mais... non !

Et il éclata de rire.


	30. Résonance

**TITRE :** Étoiles  & Chaos - Side-story vingt-neuf

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**Side-story vingt-neuf : Résonance**

 

**Maison des Poissons**

**Mercredi 18 février 1987**

Avec hésitation, la jeune fille tendit la main vers le pion d'ivoire. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête pour trouver une solution, elle se rendait bien compte que c'était vain. Messire Aphrodite allait encore gagner... Elle perdait toujours face à lui ; contrairement à messires Milo et Camus, le Chevalier des Poissons ne la laissait jamais gagner. Mais cela lui était égal au fond. C'était déjà inespéré de jouer aux échecs avec un membre de la Garde Dorée... Et puis, tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur le jeu, elle ne pensait pas à d'autres aspects de sa vie.

Apparemment, ne pas y penser devait être un fiasco complet car le Saint d'Or remarqua :

— Tu n'es pas concentrée.

Cinnamon haussa les épaules sans mot dire.

— DeathMask t'a encore fait des misères, je présume.

Ce n'était pas une question. L'adolescente se mordilla la lèvre et baissa la tête, gênée.

— Et avec tout ça, tu as encore la force de t'entraîner à développer ton don ?

Elle rougit sous le compliment mais Aphrodite n'avait pas terminé :

— Je devrais peut-être aller voir le Grand Pope et lui dire que ce que t'impose le Cancer nuit à l’émergence de ton pouvoir... Peut-être qu'il lui ordonnerait d'être moins... cruel.

Surprise, la jeune fille releva la tête. C'était la première fois que le Poisson évoquait l'idée de prendre sa défense...

— Oh ce... ce n'est pas la peine, sinon messire DM va dire que je me fais dorloter. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, je ne veux surtout pas être la cause d'une dispute entre vous...

Le Chevalier sourit :

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dis-moi, que ferais-tu si on te laissait partir du Domaine Sacré ? Retournerais-tu chez les tiens ?

Aussitôt Cinnamon se raidit et, les yeux fermés, secoua la tête bien fort. Comme si une telle idée l’écœurait.

— Non, répondit-elle. Jamais !

— Pourquoi, parce que tes petits camarades te malmenaient ? Pourtant cela paraît bénin comparé à ce que te fait DeathMask.

— Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas... Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais retourner là-bas. Même si cela signifie dire adieu à ma famille. Quant à ce que me fait messire DM, il en a le droit. Il fait déjà tant pour moi en acceptant de m'entraîner... J'aime vraiment les exercices qu'il me fait faire. Partir d'ici, ce serait y renoncer. Et je ne le veux pas.

Aphrodite eut un mince sourire. Pas étonnant que le Cancer se soit mis à la former plus sérieusement, elle faisait preuve d'une belle force de caractère. Malgré les circonstances, elle faisait de son mieux pour trouver un peu de bons côtés à sa vie ici.

— Tu me fais un peu penser à Aiolia, dit-il soudain.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Messire Aiolia mais.. pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien de commun avec le Lion d'Or, objecta-t-elle, étonnée.

— Tu sais qu'il y a treize ans, le grand frère du Chevalier du Lion a été convaincu de traîtrise et exécuté...

— Oui, Aiolos du Sagittaire.

— Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que depuis, et pendant des années, Aiolia a été la cible de la haine et des médisances. Il était le frère d'un traître... Cette histoire l'a fait énormément souffrir. Pourtant il est et demeure le Saint d'Or de la constellation du Lion, un Chevalier parmi les plus puissants.

Cinnamon était rouge de confusion et aussi, admettons-le, de contentement. Voilà qu'on la comparait à l'élite de la Chevalerie d'Athéna ! Bon d'accord, elle n'avait ni la force, la vitesse, ni les pouvoirs, ni le charisme de messire Aiolia, mais quand même, de savoir qu'il en avait bavé, comme elle... Du coup le Lion lui paraissait plus proche.

— Je... je l'ignorais.

— Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Évite cependant d'en parler, à lui surtout, recommanda le Poisson.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et promit.

**Palais du Grand Pope**

**Vendredi 20 février 1987**

C'était le soir. Cinnamon venait de rendre visite à Aphrodite et se trouvait à présent dans un couloir du palais du Pope. Brusquement elle entendit des voix et se cacha bien vite derrière une tenture. Elle vit alors s'approcher trois Silvers. Elle reconnut Algethi d'Hercule, Dio de la Mouche et Sirius du Grand Chien. Que faisaient-ils au treizième Temple ?

— Enfin, je vais pouvoir montrer au Lion que, même d'une caste inférieure à la sienne, il faut compter avec moi ! s'exclama Algethi.

— Et si Aiolia obéit à son Altesse et tue ces renégats, tu seras bien obligé de ronger ton frein, rétorqua Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Dio émit un rire moqueur :

— Tu oublies que nous parlons du frère d'un traître ! A mon avis, c'est comme on dit : la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre ! Deux pourris, c'est moi qui te le dis !

C'en était trop ! Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette, énervée.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? fit Sirius, surpris.

— Tu nous espionnais ? accusa Algethi.

— Sale fouineuse ! s’écria Dio.

— Je ne voulais pas vous espionner mais vous n'êtes pas tout blanc non plus, répondit l'adolescente. Comment osez-vous dire du mal de messire Aiolia ?

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Ou sinon... menaça Algethi en serrant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

— Sinon quoi ? osa Cinnamon. Vous frapperiez une fille que seuls les Saint d'Or sont autorisés à châtier ?

En temps normal, jamais la jeune fille ne se serait permise de braver la loi sacro-sainte qui disait qu'une civile, plus encore une servante, devait respect à des Silvers. Mais en les entendant parler ainsi du Lion, après ce que messire Aphrodite lui avait appris sur son frère d'armes... Elle avait senti son sang bouillir. Tout à coup c'était comme si elle se trouvait là des années auparavant, témoin de la vindicte populaire qui s'acharnait contre messire Aiolia. Comme si elle revivait son propre passé. Cette résonance avec sa propre histoire, ainsi que des heures d'entraînement avec le Saint du Cancer, donnèrent à la jeune fille le courage de s'opposer à ces être tellement plus forts et rapides qu'elle. Peu importait qu'ils puissent la réduire en bouillie... Elle se sentait comme investie d'une mission : prendre la défense d'un être qu'elle admirait.

— Si on te voit avec un bleu et que tu parles, on dira que tu l'as bien cherché ! riposta Algethi. Et depuis quand on prête plus d'attention à une esclave qu'à des Chevaliers d'Argent ?

— Allez-y, frappez moi ! J'ai l'habitude.. le provoqua Cinnamon.

C'était vrai en plus. Depuis qu'elle vivait au Sanctuaire, elle s'était habituée à recevoir des taloches. Ce Silver ne pouvait pas cogner plus fort que messire DM tout de même ! Elle se raidit en attendant le coup... qui ne vint pas. A la place, elle vit Sirius poser sa main sur le bras de son ami et secouer la tête.

— Laisse tomber, dit-il. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

— Ça c'est sûr ! renchérit Dio d'un ton méprisant.

Encore du mépris dans le regard qu'on posait sur elle... Elle en avait marre, si seulement elle pouvait utiliser son pouvoir, elle leur montrerait... A peine cette idée germa-t-elle dans son esprit qu'elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit... Si messire DM arrivait, que dirait-il ? Assurément, dès qu'ils auraient été seuls, elle aurait eu droit à un sermon. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer à ces hommes ce qu'elle savait faire.

— Tu as raison, admit Algethi. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a une mission. Et je te garantis, petite effrontée, que ton messire Aiolia va passer un sale quart d'heure s'il ose désobéir au Grand Pope !

Sur ce, les Saints d'Argent reprirent leur chemin, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil dédaigneux à la jeune fille. Qui soupira une fois qu'ils furent loin. Elle avait eu chaud, elle avait failli se trahir...

* * *

 

Quatre jours plus tard, Aiolia, de retour du Japon, demanda audience au Grand Pope et exigea de voir Athéna. Présente mais dissimulée derrière le rideau pourpre qui entourait le trône du maître du Sanctuaire, Cinnamon fut témoin de l’altercation entre le Lion et la Vierge. Et elle se promit solennellement de ne jamais être la cause du combat entre deux Chevaliers d'Or.


	31. Cinnamon et les Gémeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici une annexe tirée de mon blog sur Etoiles et chaos. C'est un article qui traite des rapports de Cinnamon avec les Gémeaux.

  **TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Annexe deux

  **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

  **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**Annexe deux : Cinnamon et les Gémeaux**

 

 **Saga**  
  
Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Cinnamon aime Saga. Cependant il ne s'agit pas d'un amour dans le sens consensuel du terme. Cinnamon _n'est pas_ amoureuse de Saga. Elle _l'adore_. Pour elle, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un être supérieur et divin, sans défaut, à la fois beau physiquement et mentalement. Dès leur première rencontre, elle l'a hissé sur un pied d'estale encore plus haut que ceux où elle a hissé les autres Chevaliers d'Or. A ses yeux, il est parfait et si elle l'aime, c'est avec une dévotion que l'on manifeste à un dieu. Pour Cinnamon, Saga est son dieu.  
  
Ceci-dit, s'il elle l'aime, elle ne le désire pas. Elle n'est pas prête à envisager une liaison avec lui. Parce qu'elle le voit plus comme une œuvre d'art que l'on ne touche qu'avec les yeux. Imaginer une relation intime avec lui, étrangement, ce serait briser le charme et Saga redeviendrait un homme comme les autres.  
  
Lorsque l'Autre l'a attaquée, au delà de l'agression elle-même (qui ne devait pas manquer de faire écho avec une autre agression), ce qui a profondément blessé Cinnamon, c'est une prise de conscience. Celle qui lui chuchotait qu'en réalité, l'Autre et Saga n'étaient en fait que les deux personnalités d'un même individu. Si l'Autre s'en était pris à elle, c'était bien que, quelque part Saga le désirait lui-aussi. Et se savoir objet du désir d'un homme que l'on a idéalisé à outrance, au point de le voir comme un dieu irréprochable... Voilà de quoi blesser profondément une adolescente éprise de valeurs chevaleresques.  
  
Malgré tout, elle s'est très vite empressée de rejeter la faute de cette nuit sur l'Autre afin de ne pas ternir l'image qu'elle avait de Saga. Il devait redevenir son dieu parfait. C'était pour elle une question d'équilibre.  
  
Et c'est justement pour ne pas déplaire à Saga qu'elle ne lui avouerait pour rien au monde l'acte dont elle s'est rendue coupable. Persuadée qu'il s'agit là d'un acte plus immonde encore que tout ce que le Cancer aurait pu lui faire. Voilà pourquoi il y a certaines choses, qu'elle ne voudrait pas que le Pope sache. A aucun prix. Plus que tout elle désire conserver cette image de jeune fille innocente que Saga a d'elle. S'il apprenait ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait... Nul doute que Cinnamon se serait tuée.  
  
Et DeathMask n'allait pas manquer de profiter de la situation.  
  
  
  
**Kanon**  
  
Rien de tel avec Kanon. A peine Cinnamon le vit-elle que, sans grande surprise, elle devina qu'il s'agissait du jumeau de Saga. Cependant, si elle avait idéalisé l'aîné, elle n'en fit rien pour le cadet. Kanon et Saga avaient beau se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, jamais la jeune fille ne les confondit. Jamais elle ne hissa Kanon sur un pied d'estale comme elle l'avait fait pour son frère. A ses yeux, le Marina n'était pas un dieu mais bel et bien un être humain.  
  
Un être humain qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, d'ailleurs, comme on pourrait aimer un frère. Parce que, malgré les sautes d'humeur et les menaces du terrible Dragon des Mers, allez savoir pourquoi, l'adolescente s'était tout de suite sentie à l'aise avec lui. En sécurité comme elle ne l'avait jamais été sur le Domaine Sacré d'Athéna...  
  
Aussi était-elle à ce point d'étendue qu'elle n'hésita pas à jouer avec lui, en toute innocence, comme si elle jouait avec son grand frère. Au grand dam de Kanon qui craignait de voir s'envoler toute son autorité sur elle. Craintes sans fondement. Si Cinnamon jouait avec lui, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le respecter sincèrement. Elle était tout simplement plus à l'aise avec lui, plus libre.  
  
Tellement plus libre et plus à l'aise qu'elle n'hésita pas à le rejoindre une nuit dans son lit. Tout d'abord d'humeur malicieuse, elle l'avait embrassé avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de déclencher. On ne jouait pas à ce petit-jeu là avec le Dragon des Mers. Prisonnière de sa propre témérité, conditionnée par un autre à obéir, l'adolescente s'était tout d'abord laissée faire avant de réaliser que, ce que Kanon désirait, elle le voulait aussi. Pour la première fois, elle était consentante, pour la première fois, elle voulait. Tellement que l'image paralysante de son bourreau disparut sous le désir qu'elle ressentait. Jusqu'à ce ...  
  
Jusqu'à ce Saga se visualise dans sa tête. Saga, ce dieu vivant qu'elle avait idéalisé, et qui l'avait trahie en voulant...  
  
Comme jadis l'Autre avait mordu sa prisonnière à la lèvre, Cinnamon, sous le coup d'une soudaine panique, mordit de la même façon le pauvre Kanon. Fin de la partie.  
  
Si l'image de Saga n'était pas apparue dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, nul doute qu'elle et Kanon auraient fini par devenir amants.  
  
Malheureusement pour eux, l'auteur avait d'autres projets pour eux...


	32. Terreur et reconnaissance / dans la tête d'un salopard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une autre annexe, qui cette fois traite de la relation entre Cinnamon et DeathMask

  **TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Annexe trois

  **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

  **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**Annexe trois : Terreur et reconnaissance**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cinnamon est une jeune fille très sensible mais n'importe qui entrant dans la terrible Maison du Cancer aurait ressentit son atmosphère lugubre. Devant traverser ce Temple, l'adolescente prit son courage à deux mains et continua son chemin avant de se rendre compte de la décoration particulière des lieux. Le premier instant de surprise et d'effroi passé, ce fut la curiosité qui refit surface et elle voulut savoir de quelle matière étaient faits tous ces visages grimaçants.  
  
Ce fut ce moment que choisi DeathMask pour apparaître et, immédiatement, Cinnamon sentit la violence qui émanait de ce Chevalier. Cet homme était dangereux, très dangereux. L'intruse voulut quitter ce lieu au plus vite mais, évidemment, le Gold était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Ce fut avec un sourire cruel et des paroles cyniques qu'il l'entraîna l'adolescente dans sa propre chambre où il n'eut aucun scrupule à la déflorer. Pas pour lui faire payer un droit de passage momentané mais uniquement pour s'amuser.  
  
Ce fut alors que ce produisit dans l'esprit de Cinnamon une étrange dissociation. Si ce viol fit souffrir une partie de son esprit, pour preuve son cœur battant à tout rompre comme si elle se trouvait confrontée à un danger mortel. L'autre partie, elle, demeura étrangement calme. Une petite voix lui soufflait de ne pas résister, déjà cela ne servirait à rien, et surtout son bourreau pourrait se montrer violent et lui faire encore plus mal. Obéissant à cet instinct de conservation, bien qu'elle fut aussi paralysée par la peur, la jeune fille s'autopersuada que la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle en avait l'air.  
  
Après tout, constata-t-elle une fois que ce fut terminé, elle était toujours en vie. Donc ce qui s'était passé n'était pas si grave. Des millions d'hommes et de femmes faisaient la même chose, une chose somme toute parfaitement naturelle. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu ? Simple détail, dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, n'est-ce pas ? Elle saignait ? Oui mais cela aussi était normal pour une première fois et le Chevalier ne l'avait pas frappée, après tout. Il aurait pu la tuer ensuite, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Au contraire, il la laissait reprendre sa route et continuer son défi. Preuve que ce qui s'était passé était, certes extrêmement pénible, mais naturel. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que ce Saint d'Or était chez lui dans son Temple. Ne lui avait-il pas dit : "Ici, j'ai tous les droits, ne l'oublie pas !" ?  
  
Aussi Cinnamon choisit de reléguer cet épisode dans un recoin de son esprit. Elle ne l'oublia jamais, cependant, quand elle y repensait, c'était pour se focaliser, rougissante, sur le côté sexuel de la chose et oublier volontairement le côté agression. Dans sa tête, elle avait couché avec un Chevalier d'Or et c'était tout. Pourquoi alors la moindre apparition de cet homme la faisait trembler comme une feuille ? Pourquoi cette terreur proche de la panique lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de lui ? Refusant l'évidence, elle fit tout son possible pour se raccrocher à la jolie fable que son esprit avait créée pour lui permettre de survivre. Cet homme lui faisait un effet monstre parce qu'il avait été le premier. Et aux oubliettes le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, le fait qu'il l'avait violentée.  
  
Ce fut pour continuer ce joli conte qu'elle n'hésita pas, par la suite, à traverser seule la fameuse Maison. Oui elle avait beau trembler de peur et avoir envie de s'échapper à toutes jambes quand elle y croisait le Cancer, jamais elle ne rechigna. Pour se persuader qu'elle avait raison de prendre ce qui s'était passé à la légère, qu'elle avait raison de penser que ce n'était rien, rien de grave. Tout son être avait beau lui hurler de faire demi-tour, de ne plus jamais se retrouver en face de cet homme, son esprit butté, lui, persistait. Et c'est ainsi, qu'étrangement divisée entre la terreur légitime que DeathMask lui inspirait et la nécessité de faire comme si tout était normal, qu'elle acquis sans le vouloir et sans le savoir la réputation d'une fille au cœur bien accroché...  
  
Plus tard, quand elle apprit que DeathMask serait son maître et qu'il avait la charge de l'entraîner dans le plus grand des secrets, elle fut tout d'abord horrifiée. Le souvenir de l'agression avait immanquablement refait surface mais surtout elle avait appris à craindre cet homme. Cet homme qui la houspillait sans cesse et ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui flanquer une taloche. Elle en était venue à considérer que sa peur de lui venait uniquement de là, de son attitude infect avec elle. C'était pratique pour oublier la véritable raison.  
  
Cependant, si elle fut d'abord horrifiée, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les séances eurent toutes lieu à Yomotsu, ce lieu étrange. Et pendant ce temps-là, DeathMask l'entraînait. Jamais il ne la houspilla méchamment, jamais il ne la frappa, même si, bien sûr, il conservait son esprit critique et ses paroles cyniques. Jamais surtout il n'eut le moindre geste équivoque. Il se mit même en tête de lui enseigner quelques gestes d'auto-défense et de lui donner quelques conseils. Les exercices qu'il lui ordonnait de faire, au début de chaque séance, s'ils avaient été pénibles au début, à présent la jeune fille les attendait avec impatience. Car dans ces moment-là, elle pouvait se défouler librement, donner libre court à la colère qui la rongeait depuis tant d'année de souffre-douleur. L'ayant parfaitement compris, le Gold ne la réprimait pas, au contraire, il l'encourageait. Là où le maître d'Ikki s'était servi de la haine, DeathMask utilisa la colère présente en l'adolescente. Une colère latente, endormie, mais qui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller. Ensuite venait le plus gros de travail, l'utilisation de ses propres pouvoirs. C'était difficile et pénible, à chaque fois un cercle de douleur enserrait la tête de Cinnamon et elle saignait souvent du nez. Elle était virtuellement capable de grandes choses mais son propre organisme ne le supportait pas... Elle faisait de son mieux, pourtant, pour contenter son maître. C'était tellement mieux lorsqu'il était content. Mais celui-ci, conscient des risques dut souvent l'arrêter de force. Elle pouvait y arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle devienne l'arme dont avait voulu le Grand Pope. Elle progressait déjà si vite ; son entraînement avait commencé à la mi-septembre et son pouvoir se déclencha de façon extraordinaire le 1er novembre, mais manqua de laisser des séquelles irréversibles. Elle continua de progresser, doucement, car le Cancer avait décidé de ralentir le rythme. Son but n'était pas de la tuer. Elle avait beau avoir fait des progrès stupéfiants en peu de temps, la machine de guerre réclamée par l'Autre ne serait jamais prête à temps.  
  
Prête pour recevoir ces maudits gamins de Bronze et leur chère princesse.  
  
Dans l'esprit de Cinnamon, c'était le chaos total. L'homme qui la terrifiait, qui se montrait ignoble avec elle, qui l'avait v... Enfin bref, cet homme était aussi celui qui lui permettait de se défouler, qui lui avait appris qu'elle possédait un potentiel, qu'elle n'était pas une fille quelconque dont on pouvait se moquer mais une personne ayant des capacités dépassant celles du commun des mortels... Elle avait toujours une peur bleue de lui et pourtant, pourtant dans son cœur naissait un étrange sentiment. C'était tout simplement de la reconnaissance.  
  
Voilà pourquoi, malgré ses dons, Cinnamon se laissa faire lorsque le Cancer la reprit de force. Hébétée, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, partagée entre l'obéissance et la reconnaissance qu'elle lui devait, elle ne résista pas. Plus tard, quand il recommença, elle n'opposa pas plus de résistance, tant il avait réussi à l'assujettir. Cet homme recommençait à lui faire mal et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cependant il l'emmenait toujours à Yomotsu. Là, il n'y avait que l'entraînement qui comptait. C'est pourquoi l'adolescente attendait ces moments avec impatience. Yomotsu était devenu pour elle un havre de paix et paradoxalement un véritable défouloir.  
  
Partagée entre la terreur qui renaissait suite aux agissements de DeathMask et la reconnaissance sans borne qu'elle lui vouait, Cinnamon aurait été incapable de se révolter. Il était son maître, il lui avait appris tant de choses, lui avait permis d'être elle-même, de se défouler... Comment aurait-elle pu utiliser ses pouvoirs contre lui ? Comment aurait-elle pu ne serait qu'y penser ? Cet homme, qui se montrait à nouveau odieux était aussi celui à qui elle devait tout. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait le haïr, et voilà pourquoi sa mort la laissera aussi désemparée, au point qu'elle n'hésitera pas à frapper Phénix pour avoir dit du mal de lui.  
  
Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ?

 

**Dans la tête d'un salopard**

 

 

 

 

 

Lorsque j'ai vu DeathMask pour la première fois, je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans à tout casser. Aussitôt je me suis dit: waaow, voilà un méchant intéressant. Puis le temps a passé et je l'ai revu, notamment à travers des fics où il était toujours le bad boy de service. Un rôle qui lui allait comme un gant.  
Cependant, lorsque j'ai commencé à imaginer ma fic, je me suis rendu compte qu'un simple bad boy ne serait pas suffisant. Il m'en fallait plus. Et j'en ai fait... ça.  
  
Quand DeathMask a su qu'une étrangère allait essayer de traverser les douze Temples du Zodiaque, il fut persuadé qu'arrivée dans sa Maison elle se mettrait à hurler avant de se sauver en courant. Aussi l'a-t-il attendu de pied ferme, certain de passer un bon moment de rigolade. Seulement les choses ne se sont pas passées de cette façon. Surpris par le sang-froid de l'adolescente, le Cancer s'est très vite repris. Cette fille était mignonne. Au moins elle allait pouvoir servir à quelque chose. Et il l'a défloré de force, parce que l'idée lui était venue, comme ça, pour passer un bon moment.

  
Si Cinnamon avait éclaté en sanglots ou l'avait supplié, nul doute que DeathMask, une fois qu'il aurait eu terminé, l'aurait jetée hors de son Temple, côté entrée, interdisant pour toujours sa traversée à cette fille. Mais, une fois de plus, le sang-froid de cette adolescente le surpris agréablement. Aussi la laissa-t-il passer, pas parce qu'il avait couché avec elle, mais parce qu'elle l'avait impressionné par sa force intérieure.  
  
Plus tard, de voir cette gamine côtoyer librement le Zodiaque d'Or lui déplut fortement. Cette fille n'avait pas sa place parmi eux, bon dieu elle n'avait même pas de cosmos ! Sa seule présence le dérangeant, il devint très vite infecte avec elle, la houspillant sans raison valable et n'hésitant pas à la frapper. Cependant, si Cinnamon eut très vite une peur bleue de lui, jamais elle ne le montra. Au contraire, plutôt que de l'éviter, elle n'hésitait pas à pénétrer dans son Temple à diverses occasions. Ah l'histoire des petits gâteaux a bien faire rire le Cancer...  
  
Et il y avait autre chose. Contrairement aux autres Chevaliers d'Or, DeathMask se douta très vite du potentiel de cette fille. Un potentiel caché, dont Cinnamon n'avait même pas conscience. Dès lors, plus que résultant de l'exaspération ou de la haine, ses tracasseries n'avaient plus pour but que de remuer la jeune fille, la pousser à bout pour la forcer à se manifester.  
  
Lorsque eut lieu le châtiment de Cinnamon, le Cancer décida qu'il était temps de parler à Saga de cette étrange adolescente et des pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait avoir, cachés en elle. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il se retrouva aussitôt maître secret d'une élève fantôme. Ne supportant pas de la savoir aussi faible, il prit sur lui de l'initier à des techniques d'auto-défense. Cinnamon se révéla être une véritable catastrophe pour tout ce qui était exercice physique et combat rapproché, néanmoins, elle eut très vite accès à ses propres pouvoirs. Même si ceux-ci la rendaient malade comme un chien...  
  
Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, mais DeathMask fut témoin d'un événement troublant et choquant, même pour lui. Déjà, la gamine ne rechignait pas à tuer, c'était un bon point pour elle, mais surtout elle.. Le Cancer ne comprit pas son coup de folie. Tout ce qu'il vit là, ce fut l'occasion d'assujettir encore plus Cinnamon qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tant qu'il garderait le secret, elle lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. Dès lors, pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?  
  
Après leur petite escapade à Rome, DeathMask prit l'habitude de ne plus voir en Cinnamon que son élève, mais également son esclave, son jouet, sa chose. Cette fille avait un tel potentiel... et elle lui obéissait docilement. Détenir un tel pouvoir sur elle plut tellement au Cancer qu'il se prit à s'appeler en cachette le plus fort des Chevaliers d'Or...


	33. Cosmos noir et cosmos doré / une fin inévitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle annexe, toujours tirée de mon blog.

  **TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Annexe quatre

  **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

  **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Annexe quatre : Cosmos noir et cosmos doré**

Cinnamon a connu un épisode dissociatif à la fin de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Lorsque Saga s'est tué sous ses yeux, son cerveau s'est "court-circuité" et son esprit s'est évadé loin de cette dure réalité : en résumé, la jeune fille a perdu conscience. Que s'est-il passé entre ce moment et celui où elle apparaît devant Athéna, deux jours plus tard ? A vrai dire, Cinnamon serait bien incapable de le dire. En réalité elle se trouvait à Yomotsu Hirasaka mais elle n'en garde aucun souvenir. Ensuite elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se changea, mettant les habits qu'elle portait à son arrivée au Domaine Sacré. Tout se passa durant ce laps de temps comme si elle fonctionnait en mode automatique, sans que sa mémoire enregistre les informations. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, c'est-à-dire quand elle redevint elle-même, elle était en train de marcher dans le corridor qui menait à la salle du Pope.  
  
Et c'est tandis qu'elle marchait que son cosmos se manifesta pour la première fois, du moins pour autant qu'elle en ait eu conscience. Peut-être cette aura s'était-elle manifesté alors qu'elle était à Yomotsu mais dans ce cas, elle n'en garde aucun souvenir. Parce qu'il faut savoir que, malgré son pouvoir, Cinnamon n'avait jamais révélé de cosmos pendant les entraînements. Ce cosmos existait mais restait bloqué en elle, invisible même lorsqu'elle faisait appel à son don.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se "réveille" dans ce couloir. Son cosmos, son véritable cosmos, était en réalité doré. Cela signifie-t-il qu'elle aurait pu porter une armure d'or ? Je ne crois pas. Certes l'adolescente, née le 30 juin, est du signe du cancer, de même qu'elle a pu apprendre l'attaque de Deathmask, le SekiShiki qu'elle a d'ailleurs adapté. Cependant elle était bien trop faible pour devenir ne serait qu'un Saint de Bronze. Il lui manquait la force physique et la vitesse. Cinnamon n'aurait jamais pu devenir Chevalier, néanmoins cela ne l'empêchait pas de disposer d'un immense pouvoir, le pouvoir d'une déesse, d'où le cosmos doré.  
  
Disposer d'un pouvoir digne d'une déesse ne veut pas dire que Cinnamon était toute puissante, au contraire. Peut-être que son organisme n'était pas assez résistant pour supporter ce don, ce qui expliquerait les migraines, les nausées et les saignements. D'ailleurs le 1er novembre 1986, soit environ un mois et dix jours après le début de son entraînement, la jeune fille faillit mourir d'hémorragie. Un tel état laisserait supposer qu'elle a accompli quelque chose de miraculeux, assez pour l'épuiser et manquer de la tuer. C'est à partir de ce jour que son pouvoir devint plus accessible à Cinnamon, même si les séquelles physiques étaient toujours là.  
  
Un autre aspect de son pouvoir était la capacité à donner la mort par toucher, ce qui était une variante du SekiShiki. Lorsqu'elle se présenta devant Athéna, elle savait qu'un simple contact pouvait tuer. C'est pour cela qu'elle demanda des gants, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à contrôler ce don meurtrier. Plus tard, les gants ne furent plus nécessaire puisqu'elle réussit à contrôler cette capacité.  
  
Si le cosmos de Cinnamon était en réalité doré, celui-ci devint entièrement noir et donc malsain parce qu'il ne faisait que démontrer le chaos qui régnait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Or, lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de mourir, tout ressentiment la quitta et le chaos fit place à la lumière. Le cosmos de Cinnamon redevint doré parce qu'elle avait retrouvé la paix.

 

**Une fin inévitable**

 

Si Cinnamon est morte à la fin de la deuxième partie, c'est que tel était son destin.

C'est le destin qui a guidé ses pas au Domaine Sacré et, pour être franche, je dirais qu'elle a commencé à mourir le jour de son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Plus précisément, depuis sa rencontre avec Saga, l'adolescente était condamnée.

Tout ayant commencé avec l'aîné des Gémeaux, il était logique que tout se termine avec le cadet.

Celui-ci a avant tout agi par pur réflexe. En voyant Athéna en danger, il n'a pas réfléchi, il a agi. Parce qu'il avait déjà commencé à changer au fond de lui-même. Cependant, ce changement est d'abord inconscient, en surface Kanon ne s'avouerait jamais qu'il a rejoint l'autre camp. Il n'en est pas encore là. Il lui faudra encore de longues heures d'introspection pour réaliser qu'il est dorénavant un Chevalier d'Athéna.

Un Chevalier, justement... C'est ainsi que Cinnamon l'a appelé dans ses dernières paroles. Parce que, si sa première réaction a été la surprise et la peine (elle a tout de suite su que l'attaque venait de lui), elle a vite compris que le Dragon des Mers n'était plus. A présent il était, à ses yeux, un Chevalier d'Athéna. S'il avait perdu cette fois-ci, maintenant il faisait, ou ferait très bientôt, partie des vainqueurs. Parce que c'est bien connu, le camp d'Athéna ne perd jamais et ses Saints sont capables de miracles.

Ainsi, pour la jeune fille, Kanon est devenu l'égal des Chevaliers d'Or, non seulement dans la puissance, mais aussi dans le dévouement qu'il aura bientôt pour Athéna. Et cela, elle l'accepte volontiers, d'autant plus qu'elle a sincèrement aimé les Saints d'Or. C'est la déesse qu'elle ne peut supporter, sa chaleur, sa compassion qui font si mal lorsque l'on croit son âme perdue. Cinnamon pense qu'elle est foncièrement mauvaise, et le moindre mot de gentillesse venant d'êtres aussi innocents que Saori ou Shun est pour elle comme un dard empoisonné...

En imaginant cette fin, qui était prévue depuis le début, je voulais aussi faire passer un message à Athéna. Non le monde n'est pas forcément juste, les gentils ne gagnent pas toujours à la fin et surtout, l'amour ne suffit pas toujours à soigner les âmes blessées.

Une dernière chose. C'est à Kanon que Cinnamon a dit ses derniers mots. Cependant, on peut très bien imaginer qu'ils étaient également adressés à Saga...


	34. Genèse / Pourquoi cette héroïne ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nouveau issu de mon blog. La question posée à la fin de cette annexe a déjà trouvé sa réponse dans Etoiles et chaos.

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Annexe cinq

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le [personnage](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DwPSJTUoZ1JP8ECjtANQZUBkFABGcUUitAYBMDBpFQRSdmU2Y1PXJDX%2FgANGcmAvZFMA42DSQQRHQzDFdlZVN2BlJ1MRtjVj9ASIozC9A1PFATAlZwPRtzC%2BEweEQWAjJFMSRkV8c1PcpDC5YgbCshVwAwaPAGB2cwMPU0VwUVaHEhUzEFOWF2D9ggPLIDU6UgMBAmB&ck=fr/ann/aff/620430__&r=ea205c8a0191375212fd28820db33e91&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269538I9E3142%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftracking.publicidees.com%2Fclic.php%3Fprogid%3D4275%26partid%3D8826%26%26dpl%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.disneystore.fr%252Fd-personnages%252Fmn%252F1000001%252F%26cb%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25&da=) de Cinnamon est à moi.

****Annexe cinq :** ** **Genèse**

y a quelques années, j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque de Metz un ouvrage intitulé "Votre signe astrologique n'est pas celui que vous croyez". Il n'en fallait pas plus pour titiller ma curiosité. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que, selon cette façon de voir, je n'étais pas lion mais cancer. Ce signe d'eau me correspondant beaucoup mieux que l'incandescent roi des animaux, je l'acceptai dès lors comme mien.

Ce qui, évidemment, n'allait pas sans me poser problème. En effet, que répondre lorsque l'on vous demande quel est votre signe astrologique, et que vous n'avez pas les même références que la plupart des gens ? Devez-vous dire ce que vous pensez vraiment, en vous basant sur un [horoscope](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D4mU4Y1Zcl3CDNQOCgTBJNAMBUVUVcFaOoGVzUVOFIUA0AVPQNjX78ANEIzU7cQMBMzVulgQAckC2I1EQdDU%2BkAOShjVwwVOLQ0AuJwOFUzAkFAMRV2V64wKUBTV0UwYBIEU7AVPe1zD7QwPTp0BxEwMX1WCxAgNKAkUqB1PQpUCwIFOWJDX%2BsgNDAmA6UAMDcWA&ck=fr/ann/aff/261840__&r=ea205c8a0191375212fd28820db33e91&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269538I9E2437%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftracking.publicidees.com%2Fclic.php%3Fprogid%3D3331%26partid%3D8826%26%26dpl%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.viversum.fr%252Fhoroscope-mensuel%26cb%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25&da=) que beaucoup de personnes ne connaissent pas, ou vous alignez sur celui qui est connu de tous au risque de trahir votre propre vison des choses ? Hum, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair. Toujours est-il que, quand on me pose la question, je répond lion et je pense cancer. Ce qui me donne une désagréable impression de mentir.

Mais passons à ma fic. Lorsque j'ai redécouvert Saint Seiya et ses histoires de chevaliers placés sous la protection de constellations, j'ai tout naturellement songé à cette histoire d'horoscope. Je me suis donc amusée à redistribuer les cartes. Quels pouvaient être les autres signes de nos saints préférés ?

Voici :

Seiya : scorpion

Shun : lion

Shiryu : vierge

Hyoga : capricorne

Ikki : cancer

Mû / [poissons](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DAbBMDUvFlca9BWuZgNSR0B2MFACcRA%2BclbPMGV9UVFCEDB1UFOQRjWo9lMAIzVqNlZW52DegQQDYWXHV1aQpjXxEQNQhTUyoFGYhjB3I1OHQ2UnJwYBc2Vw8wKUBTVzIgZEcUV7AVOa12X%2FAwOX5xUmZ1aPwGCyMQYddUV2AFbeJUAyA1PRRjWth1MGAjU4cAYTRmA&ck=fr/ann/aff/267338__&r=ea205c8a0191375212fd28820db33e91&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269538I9E3095%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Faction.metaffiliation.com%2Ftrk.php%3Fmclic%3DP4B1B74A8CD173%26argsite%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26redir%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.luximer.com%252Fpoissons-frais-1.u.fr.htm&da=)

Aldébaran : bélier

Saga / Kanon : taureau

DM : gémeaux

Aiolia : lion

Shaka : vierge

Dokho : balance

Milo : balance

Aioros : scorpion

Shura : capricorne

Camus : capricorne

Aphrodite : poissons

Comme vous pouvez le constater, certains chevaliers conservent leur signe d'origine. Ce qui m'amène à faire une petite précision. Loin de moi l'idée de considérer ce nouvel horoscope comme seul et vrai. Pour moi il n'est ni plus vrai ni plus faux que l'horoscope que l'on peux [lire](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=qNlZUFmUuMwEOA2DyUgSQlWBSRARU9mUvFQMZhWUQMVMQhTCidgORVGC8kAPKImA5AQYU9xDFNVNBUECidwYV1zUuR1NSx2Al5wTPsTB3AlOFcDB9QVPSZTAlllLRZzUhB1aJUxB6E1aIsTC1ogbC0EAkR1aPczUwEANIUxB1UFPTdBVwIVbDAmD68AMFIDU6UwNEIDV&ck=fr/ann/aff/1079957__&r=ea205c8a0191375212fd28820db33e91&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269538I9E2387%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13115048%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.ouest-france.fr%252Fpays-de-la-loire%252Fmaine-et-loire%252Flire-49530%252F&da=) dans les journaux, avec les signes basés sur les saisons plutôt que sur les constellations. Simplement, dans mon cas [personnel](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DwaGIWA8IQJNw0C9U1PbR0BlBQVXNUVjpAbNcGUsRwEEcmUyI1PXNWDvhVMDUDU7IgNGEGAFNVQDcGXSAwNDw2AxYAYBwmAu1wSLYWV6sFOHYDA1c1OV9jCx0wLQFGB1QAMSBkU8clbNoGW8MAPQ9kA2YAZAczUyMAYcJBAxMwNDUkBjFAbCMWD%2BsAYVlzW4cwMAEzV&ck=fr/ann/aff/913487__&r=ea205c8a0191375212fd28820db33e91&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269538I9E2398%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Fad.zanox.com%2Fppc%2F%3F28366103C77823981T%26zpar0%3D%5B%5B%25CASHBACKDATA%25%5D%5D%26ULP%3D%5B%5Bhttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.banque-casino.fr%2F%5D%5D&da=), il se trouve que je me sens beaucoup [plus proche](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3DUGC0IFYCUXVbMANBomWCtwMGg1BWI1aQ5DBgdQPbJBAgVVZAQGU2AlPWVmC6swYQdzVqZVQFIkUyIlQAUWX04lOI0jU0IgNVl2AqFgGa1zCqZwPHEmU4AVZEUzBkt1fAATVxAgMQJEU9YVaKkzCvB1OXthV1UgNSZjUxAQYdxkXohAZSFkA3UVbD8WAvplPLQmB4cQYSZDU&ck=fr/ann/aff/15158185__&r=ea205c8a0191375212fd28820db33e91&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269538I9E818%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftracking.publicidees.com%2Fclic.php%3Fpartid%3D8826%26progid%3D2221%26cb%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26dpl%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.gifi.fr%252Fhoraire-magasin-decoration%252Fadresse.html&da=) du cancer que du lion. Après tout dépend de chacun. On a le droit d'y croire ou pas. Pour ma part, je m'intéresse un peu à tout ce qui touche à l'ésotérisme. Seulement c'est beaucoup plus pour le bien de mes histoires que par véritable croyance. Ça peut être amusant par exemple de faire le thème astral de l'un de ses personnages.

Pour m'aider dans ma fic, je me suis servie du livre "L'horoscope hindou perpétuel" de Marie Delclos.

Ma fanfic, justement. J'avoue qu'au départ, c'est l'histoire de Cinnamon qui me trottait dans la tête. Puis je me suis souvenue de cette histoire d'horoscope et je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? » Cela me paraissait être une bonne idée à exploiter. C'est ainsi qu'est né "Étoiles & Chaos".

 

****Pourquoi cette héroïne ?** **

Ceux qui lisent Étoiles & Chaos ont du se [poser](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DgaHcGBpdldex0C9UlMWRxVwUlBEIBB8UFbNg2X8QFFD8WVjdQNSVzWstVNHcmA7IgNGAWAWAQFXtDAM51OAEGB8cwZEszVy41SLAWV6YVbXZWVjRQZEUWVy0AIfFDVyMwNVVxB5IFObl2W4cgbC8kA2YQZBQGAmdFPAwkXwAQZEQ0BkRAMXNjX%2FsQZVpjVud1ZVJGB&ck=fr/ann/aff/631828__&r=3e46a306589870ed0cfe9270ef60716a&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269540I9E1186%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13025606%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.maisonsdumonde.com%252FFR%252Ffr%252Fdecoration%252Flampes-c25c398d120988a78a96812ceea956ec.htm&da=) cette question : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille dont on ne sait trop si elle une ennemie ou une innocente victime ? Ce à quoi je réponds : faut-il vraiment choisir entre ces deux descriptions ? Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas l'un _et_ l'autre ? Pourquoi tout devrait lui être facile et pourquoi aussi devrait-elle finir dans les bras de mon personnage préféré ? Pourquoi l'un de mes personnages préférés serait-il un ange ?

Revenons à Cinnamon. Je comprends qu'elle puisse déstabiliser avec ses sautes d'humeur et son caractère instable. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais clairement [cherché](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3DEWX7UFNPgnCDNgOBsmVfUVYQFQBVclbIsTBhdQbRJUAsdAORxmD50wOLsjWx0gNGADVhZAESRUCwQlSJQ2A8YwOdtTVk9AOKQ0AnFgYWZWV3A1ZFE2VyggeFI2BgF1YBUxB6EVbO8TD0sgNaBUD2YAMUJmBjJVNJYEVulgZDUkB90lMVJ2D%2BowMD0WAvZ1ZVZDU&ck=fr/ann/aff/211490__&r=3e46a306589870ed0cfe9270ef60716a&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269540I9E2020%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Faction.metaffiliation.com%2Ftrk.php%3Fmclic%3DP47F3B4A8CD111%26argsite%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26redir%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.entre-infideles.com%252F&da=) à dérouter mes lecteurs. J'ai imaginé cette jeune fille et la fait réagir en fonction des mésaventures que je lui fait vivre. Parce que, ne nous leurrons pas, en ce qui concerne mes personnages, je peux me montrer particulièrement sadique... J'ai beau apprécier, adorer mes protagonistes, j'aime aussi les faire souffrir. Désolée, c'est comme ça. Par exemple le chapitre [dix-huit](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=n5lMAEmUz5lRbJWDhZVTXhDVUJQEBozBoZwZP0GVWUFbCY2UsZgPVBTX74QYXJmA9QANBMxADV1YXBRX%2FQFMEsjX2AgMSdjX1sVTNImV7cFYUFjAiFAYHEjBz8wKUBTVzIQMTRhB%2BUlPdxjDodlbCkEBxEwZDETVmdVYdZEV%2BQQOeNEAyIVOeZzW50gZWtzVtRFMCcWA&ck=fr/ann/aff/4625279__&r=3e46a306589870ed0cfe9270ef60716a&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269540I9E2657%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Fad.zanox.com%2Fppc%2F%3F29165478C607081563T%26zpar0%3D%5B%5B%25CASHBACKDATA%25%5D%5D%26ULP%3D%5B%5Bhttp%3A%2F%2Fwww.tripadvisor.fr%2FRestaurant_Review-g187147-d6560582-Reviews-Dix_Huit-Paris_Ile_de_France.html%5D%5D&da=) répond, enfin, à cette interrogation : qu'est-il donc arrivé à Cinnamon avant que les Chevaliers de Bronze et Athéna arrivent au Sanctuaire ? On pouvait s'en douter : l'adolescente a subi des abus sexuels répétés. De la part de qui ? Un peu de patience, ce sera pour plus tard.

Voilà de quoi expliquer son étrange personnalité, n'est-ce pas ? Cinnamon n'est qu'une gamine paumée qui essaie de survivre tant bien que mal aux violences qui lui ont été infligées. Je suis pas mal branchée psycho, je pense que ça se voit dans ma façon de faire réagir mon héroïne. Aussi déroutant soit-il, son comportement par rapport à la situation n'a rien d'anormal. Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Toujours est-il que [créer](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=6MgZU9GX8F1FKYWC0MAHGszVVNAQQ52UvFQNd52VHRQOXVGU7EFNfRTWthVYXVWBtR1ZSVRBTUgZSVECiNgND02AlRVPcdTUipQSJQzAmZgYXRzAxAFNTNTAh1FKXFGBmdlMQNUU08lOZpGWodVaFkBViJVYFEWBjJFNIExA1MwZDcBV8wlNRdmC9kwMDomBudVMDYDU&ck=fr/ann/aff/2932963__&r=3e46a306589870ed0cfe9270ef60716a&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269540I9E1848%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Fclic.reussissonsensemble.fr%2Fclick.asp%3Fref%3D440322%26site%3D4794%26type%3Db1%26bnb%3D1%26subid%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26diurl%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.one.com%252F&da=) un personnage psychologiquement torturé est un exercice que j'apprécie particulièrement. Je dévoilerai, dans la troisième partie, qui lui a fait du mal. Tout sera alors expliqué. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas, au début, masquer cette information. Puis je me suis rendue compte que, d'après l' [attitude](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=pBFNGYWV4VFHBUmChZ1GBwGAWBAEA4zArVAaA8mVUclaEY2U%2FUVOSRWCutVNDAGA5AQNA8xDVMgMGAUDjBwNEIDU0YgNVlTVqFgSKEmVlFgOAUDApBQbDITB8AQKWJzV1QQMTdUV5IlaJk2W8MAbA0EAwAwaPc2A3YQMNIBAlRgNQVkB1UlMVxWA%2BogZW1WA5AgMAYGA&ck=fr/ann/aff/1311501__&r=3e46a306589870ed0cfe9270ef60716a&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269540I9E2657%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Fad.zanox.com%2Fppc%2F%3F29165478C607081563T%26zpar0%3D%5B%5B%25CASHBACKDATA%25%5D%5D%26ULP%3D%5B%5Bhttp%3A%2F%2Fwww.tripadvisor.fr%2FAttraction_Review-g295424-d4227753-Reviews-B_Attitude_Spa-Dubai_Emirate_of_Dubai.html%5D%5D&da=) de Cinnamon, il y avait plusieurs suspects potentiels. J'ai donc décidé de taire le nom du coupable le plus longtemps possible. De plus...

De plus qui vous dit qu'elle n'a connu _qu'un_ traumatisme ? De même, êtes-vous [certains](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D0GA58VZHInUbMwOOgDCZA1MGIVDK5wOAIDC2EFbKcRBtdFZFITC1M1NfRzW9wAZXFWAwwwRDABA1UVFXFWWwEFMA0zX2cQNSp2Al5ASIYGUlZAONwjDgBgaIEWU1ogeFIzV0UwaJE0U08FOb5DDodVbBEEDzMAZAETVmdVZZNUUhBgafR0ByIFZDMmD8gAYQpmB00APOYGA&ck=fr/ann/aff/16525335__&r=3e46a306589870ed0cfe9270ef60716a&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269540I9E2387%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13115048%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.ouest-france.fr%252Fsante-quand-les-vaccins-dopent-la-dangerosite-de-certains-virus-3588857&da=) qu'il n'y a _qu'un seul_ responsable ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir...


	35. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que j'en ai fini pour l' instant avec les annexes. Cette side-story raconte comme Aldébaran a pu raconter certaines choses aux Bronzes, au sujet de Cinnamon, au début d' Étoiles et chaos.

  **TITRE :** Étoiles  & Chaos - Side- story trente

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**Side-story trente : Discussion**

****Palais du Grand Pope** **

****Dimanche 1er mars 1987 - 16h15** **

Genoux à terre devant son supérieur, Aldébaran avait écouté celui-ci avec [attention](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D4zU44VMTVXVIBFONgDCNRwMG8FAWIVOCsWUyUVPbJBAqBVZDEmUyU1NfB2Du9VNGUTV%2BIQFRJhAlVQFXBzD3EVZTpjXnNFMV5DUm1ASIEDBmZgOA4mUmJwMRdWVkt1fAUDUyMAMSdUV08FbP02X5YQOV9kAhFlZCEWBmd1MPMUUoNVPeBxUxUlNQRWD9gQNEMmB%2BAgYStmA&ck=fr/ann/aff/11773542__&r=ba31eed7e5706a8592de9faac6ceffdd&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269542I9E2387%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13115048%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.ouest-france.fr%252Ffin-du-monde-attention-cest-pour-septembre-3485737&da=). Ainsi les rebelles qui osaient entourer la fausse [Athéna](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=sVFYSVmVy9VQcJWDmFFTW9zUEIFRUhWV5clZOwWVLhQaHoDCmRgOQVGC5wQNDYjV5AwZSVUVHFVNBUECkNwYQRTVoJVMWNzX3wVTNcWU0YlbTNmU9QlNVV2Vx4gKV1GC2cgaIYBB7A1aI4DD8MgOW1EAiJVMVVTUwEANIExArBlOVFhUyYVOfVDX40AYRNjVtNlYS1DV&ck=fr/ann/aff/1359605__&r=ba31eed7e5706a8592de9faac6ceffdd&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269542I9E528%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13099221%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.daxon.fr%252F%253F%2523CMPID%253DREL-AFF-EFF-RET-%252A%252Aid_affilie%252A%252A&da=) allaient bientôt arriver au Sanctuaire ? C'était [parfait](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=oFlZU5WXpQwQeJWD1IwSRt2BQZgHO8mUltAaAkGURIlOUBmUxMlPUNmDvp1NBADUpBFNBc0VAZVZRNkD3AlNBATUnR1NdxGB24VTNAjAyEVOHUjBp5gNSlzC8AwLQdjUlRFMSF0U%2FQVbOgmW%2BEAPQ1BUxEwMXJjVgFlMOIEU1EwPRdBV50lYEcjX40wMCQTU5cgNGcmD&ck=fr/ann/aff/2780645__&r=ba31eed7e5706a8592de9faac6ceffdd&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269542I9E1183%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13025595%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.greenweez.com%252F&da=) parce que lui, le Chevalier du Taureau, avait bien l'intention de leur donner une bonne leçon... Apparemment Son Altesse avait prévu de leur faire traverser les douze Maisons du Zodiaque. Et bien ils ne passeraient même pas son Temple à lui, c'était couru d' avance. Enfin on allait châtier comme il se devait ces renégats et leur soit-disant princesse. Si l'idée de s'attaquer à une jeune fille aurait d'habitude rebuté Aldébaran, force était d'admettre que cette usurpatrice [devait être](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D8jUiRAMSJnUH9FONETAPZAZRpVBHNwOAIDCwc1aNIBAoJFNSRzB7wFaAUmC5gwNEETU%2BIwQHERAjNQQDQDC3MVaSVGBoJFMSFzXm1QQBAjB8EFPFAzAoBwbIY2Vy0wfAcjUjJVZH4EXrBQaKoDC7QQPR9kA3cQZBc2AyMANIE0U3IlaEEhU2IVOfRWD0EwNGQTU7UwMDkGA&ck=fr/ann/aff/11096861__&r=ba31eed7e5706a8592de9faac6ceffdd&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269542I9E2034%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Faction.metaffiliation.com%2Ftrk.php%3Fmclic%3DP45DBF4A8CD121%26argsite%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26redir%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.harlequin.fr%252Flivre%252F7178%252Fhqn%252Fca-devait-etre-un-beau-mariage&da=) arrêtée à tout prix, et si elle devait être punie pour son crime, ma foi... De toute façon, ce dernier point concernait le Grand Pope, lequel avait sûrement à cœur de d'en occuper. Eux, les Saints d'Or, devraient se charger des Bronzes qui accompagnaient cette Saori Kido.

Le Taureau allait prendre congé lorsque le maître du Sanctuaire prit la parole :

— Un instant, Chevalier, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est également pour te poser une question. Je sais que tu es lié par un lien d' amitié avec le Saint du Bélier. Penses-tu qu'il reviendra défendre sa Maison ?

Aldébaran ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir :

— Votre Sainteté, répondit-il, je suis certain que le Chevalier du Bélier reviendra protéger son Temple comme il se doit. Même s'il a passé du temps hors du Domaine Sacré, je sais qu'il a à cœur la protection de notre déesse. J'ai entièrement confiance en lui...

— Tu as raison , admit le Grand Pope. Tu peux te retirer à présent.

Le Taureau se leva, salua et sortit.

****Maison des[Poissons](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DQbAAzUoZVIJwxWuZQMVVhVzYFDOIEVjpgObR2U8QVSeJDCkdAPTRzWstFZWJ2BudlYSNmAEJVSLYWXFdVaSd2AwAgNT9jVhlwGbJjByUVbWJmVn5wOUhjCktFLTFDVv5laIUxB4MFObl2WpZ1aHoxViJlZCYjU6sQYdV0VzIVZDMEA3MFMWBWCut1NGATVoZlZWdmD&ck=fr/ann/aff/267338__&r=ba31eed7e5706a8592de9faac6ceffdd&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269542I9E973%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftracking.publicidees.com%2Fclic.php%3Fpartid%3D8826%26progid%3D2402%26%26dpl%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.decathlon.fr%252FC-590609-poissons-nageurs%26cb%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25&da=) ** **

En arrivant au douzième Temple, Aldébaran aperçut Cinnamon, assise sur un banc de pierre dans la roseraie d' Aphrodite. La jeune fille lisait, certainement un livre emprunté à Camus. Puis il pénétra dans la Maison. Il avait fait quelques pas lorsque son frère d' [armes](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DwaGAzUh9FdclkDvdANQR0BzY1ABIBBrJgObJTBqJAQXNTC%2FwFbDUmC54QZX5zW5AwYTRWBDVVQDsDAM51MDAzU1YQOTZzX0wlTOMzByA1MHAmVnFwYEIjAktleFcmAmd1aJ4EXoNQaKwjDod1Nb1EAjNVYFETVyMAPAwkXiNANTVkB3MVOfVDX74gNHUDU5cgZWhWA&ck=fr/ann/aff/268043__&r=ba31eed7e5706a8592de9faac6ceffdd&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269542I9E2387%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13115048%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.ouest-france.fr%252Fukraine-des-armes-americaines-qui-sortent-dun-jeu-video-3581856&da=) apparut.

— Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Taureau. Les rebelles devraient arriver dans les jours prochains.

Le Poisson acquiesça.

— Et, comme de juste, ils ne franchiront même pas ta Maison, à supposer que Mû ne revienne pas défendre son territoire.

— Oh il viendra, tu peux en être sûr ! On peut déjà dire que les renégats seront arrêtés par le premier Gardien du Zodiaque.

Aphrodite hocha la tête, puis Aldébaran lui demanda :

— Dis, est-ce que Cinnamon va bien, cela fait un petit moment qu'elle n'est pas venue chez moi.

— Elle va très bien, un peu fatiguée en ce moment, comme tu le sais, elle a récemment été malade.

— Oui c' est vrai . J'ignore ce qu'elle a eu mais sa maladie devait être éprouvante, la pauvre en a gardé une amertume dans le regard. A croire qu'elle est brisée...

Le Chevalier des Poissons préféra ne pas dire à son vis-à-vis à quel point il était près de la [vérité](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DAaFMGA7UgcahxXqJwYH8EDxQFACcRA4ElaLA2VqJwQU1zB0cFOXFmDvh1NFQWA9QANEAWAUIgEQVmXEZlMI4jX0UwZAgWB1o1Hf1jAkdwNMAGVlJwbBIWU0sAKXdmAlRVZHU0V8cVbOoGW6UQbBkEB0QQZBYmAhBlYeRkV7gAbeZUBkBwYFMjWq91MCI2BywAZUtmA&ck=fr/ann/aff/525279__&r=ba31eed7e5706a8592de9faac6ceffdd&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269542I9E1609%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Fad.zanox.com%2Fppc%2F%3F27598894C538993526%26zpar0%3D%5B%5B%25CASHBACKDATA%25%5D%5D%26ULP%3D%5B%5Bhttp%3A%2F%2Fmusique.fnac.com%2Fa6600300%2FAllain-Leprest-Nu-comme-la-verite-Ou-vont-les-chevaux-quand-ils-dorment-CD-album%5D%5D&da=) ... Il se contenta de répondre :

— C'est une gamine forte, elle s'en remettra.

— Hum, oui... En fait je viens de repenser à ces délicieux gâteaux qu'elle nous avait fait, au début de son séjour ici. Tu t'en souviens ?

Aphrodite sourit.

— Comment oublier ? Imaginer la pauvre petite traversant les douze Temples avec son plateau dans les mains...

— Mais pourquoi seulement cette fois là ? voulut savoir Aldébaran. Il me semble qu'elle a reçu un bon accueil alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais recommencé ?

— Parce que quand elle est arrivée chez lui, DeathMask lui a réclamé des biscuits à la cannelle. Et comme tu le sais, Cinnamon veut dire...

— …. cannelle, termina le Taureau qui ferma les yeux un court instant. J' aurais dû m'en douter... Celui-là alors, quelle plaie ! Pas étonnant que la pauvre n'ai plus jamais osé recommencer. Je me demande encore comment elle trouve le courage de traverser sa demeure... Si elle doit lui demander l'autorisation de passer à chaque fois...

— Je ne devrais sans doute pas te le dire mais... en fait Cinnamon n'a demandé à passer que la [première fois](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=6MwOJcDB9BFRZBzXnBlGAEWDRdgHOwWUltgNetjAHRAMeZGVmRgPUNjX1AwYVFWAtR1YWZhBfkwNDMhX94lYXF2AykwZEcDUxk1HfdGUjBANNMzBu5ANRlzCi5VfCEGBv5lNUZBB%2FQVPeJDAqVVbBkBVmZlYG0WCyMgYexkXkdVbDoUCgRgNQBTWq9VYQVGAz0wNHcmD&ck=fr/ann/aff/2818561__&r=ba31eed7e5706a8592de9faac6ceffdd&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W269542I9E1605%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftracking.publicidees.com%2Fclic.php%3Fprogid%3D1912%26partid%3D8826%26%26cb%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25&da=) , lorsqu 'elle a dû traverser le Zodiaque d'Or, le jour de son arrivée ici.

Surpris, Aldébaran fronça les sourcils.

— Ah oui ? fit-il. Pourtant elle nous demande toujours la permission pour passer, elle est si polie. J'ai du mal à croire que le Cancer la laisse franchir son domaine comme ça.

Cette fois, ce fut un sourire cynique qui orna le beau visage d'Aphrodite.

— Pourtant c'est bien ce qui se passe.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment cela se fait-il ?

— Si tu veux le savoir, c'est un arrangement entre eux deux, qui n'a rien à voir avec les ordres du Grand Pope. Désolé je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. A part que la petite a du mérite.

Ça, le Saint du Taureau voulait bien le croire, connaissant la méchanceté du Cancer envers l' adolescente. N'empêche, cette discussion s'était révélée surprenante. Il s'était donc passé quelque chose entre la jeune fille et DeathMask, mais quoi ? La seule chose que respectait le gardien de la quatrième Maison était la force. Cinnamon, manifester une force quelconque ? Évidemment, elle devait être forte, ne serait-ce que pour supporter les brimades et les taloches du Cancer...

Néanmoins, plus Aldébaran réfléchissait, et plus il se disait qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Seulement, il était loin, très loin de soupçonner la vérité.

Peu après, il prit congé de son frère d'armes et se dirigera vers la sortie du Temple.

 


	36. L'intruse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les besoins de cette side-story, je me suis aidée du site "Mémoire traumatique et victimologie", rubrique "mécanisme".

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story trente-et-une

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

**Side-story trente-et-une : L'intruse**

**Mercredi 6 août 1986**

**Chemin des douze Maisons**

Cinnamon descendait le Grand Escalier en direction du Temple de la Vierge. Auparavant la chaleur de [cet après-midi](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3Do2BxclMQVXVJFFbZ1WXNRwbax1AXMVPGk2UhZwaNAkU8cgOUdTAwYVOUlzWs1FMDc2BoRVRBERA1UFQCgDAkVwNHczVjBFMVxTUykVHdVDB2oVODc2UhZAPTRjBy0QLSJ2BlR1YBQkV%2FQFOb9WX8MwaHkBVxEQZBETVzIAPAcRBgdQMXNBUyU1ORRTWq1lMEwjW8MwbTRmB&ck=fr/ann/aff/12707335__&r=fa40e3504e66689636263a5580d94c80&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W273702I9E2387%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13115048%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.ouest-france.fr%252Ffoot-ligue-1-theo-guivarch-lorient-3e-gardien-den-avant-3523427&da=) l'aurait incitée à rester à l'ombre de sa chambre, mais, depuis qu'elle vivait au Domaine Sacré, elle avait tendance à sortir beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant. Elle qui jadis vivait quasiment cloîtrée... A présent elle avait de bonnes raisons de se retrouver à l'extérieur. C'est qu'elle aimait tant rendre [visite](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DAbBUjVh9FdcdEApFgMWBxU3I1ABMRBqNgbPcDAtVwRQxzB6ElaAE2Dt9lbRJ2BpBFNEMjUUIwFVdGXDFVaTNGB1EwMWlzX%2BwFQAETA0YlZT9mUkFwaFgzAz8wfAAWBhBVZHMUUrBAbP02XuF1aH0BU0QgNSZmAkVFYcNUUyMFMEIUAxYVNfFDX3AwNBAjVsNlbSNWA&ck=fr/ann/aff/897709__&r=fa40e3504e66689636263a5580d94c80&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W273702I9E1580%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13055793%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.rapid-flyer.com%252Fnos-imprimes%252F12-cartes-de-visite-cartes-professionnelles.html&da=) aux Chevaliers d'Or ! Et, justement, c'était messire Shaka qu'elle désirait voir. Avec un peu de chance, il l'autoriserait à méditer à ses côtés.

**Maison de la Vierge**

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille marchait dans ce qui semblait être... une prairie ? Étonnée elle avançait dans une étendue d'herbe verte parsemée de dizaines de fleurs multicolores. Le tout était baigné d'une chaude lumière. Au-dessus de sa tête, le plafond de marbre avait laissé place à un ciel céruléen.

Finalement elle parvint auprès de messire Shaka... et retint un cri de surprise.

Ce dernier n'était pas seul. Installé en lévitation au-dessus de son fauteuil en [forme](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DQbAIWAvFldepRXrNgYGUhVzYFUSNUVvZAbNAzB%2FcVFCkmU5IVOTF2D5sgbRdjUtR1YTZzVegAQCITCGR1PFwjX7AAYBsTU24VHddzAkZwaWtmVyIVNVNjBx0AeHIzVzIAMSBkU4MFbPkzCuFlPSlBVjN1MXxGCzIQNJYEVnVAPeNEAmFwORNjXq1VNDAmBpZlaWBjU&ck=fr/ann/aff/253859__&r=fa40e3504e66689636263a5580d94c80&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W273702I9E2955%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftracking.publicidees.com%2Fclic.php%3Fprogid%3D2934%26partid%3D8826%26%26dpl%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.hellobank.fr%252F%26cb%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25&da=) de lotus, il était entouré de plusieurs hommes, eux-aussi apparemment plongés dans une profonde méditation.

Hésitante, la jeune fille ne savait si elle devait approcher. Le Saint de la Vierge lui épargna plus de tergiversations en se levant.

— Cinnamon, que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est-à-dire, heu... Messire Shaka, je me demandais si je pouvais méditer à vos côtés...

Un [micro](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DwaGITU9MAII0hW9UVMVZUB2MVDPcRA%2BclaLUjApFQSe9DBrBQPXRjW%2BwgOFUDUvZVZVVDVQYQFXBzCSAAZTFzX8YgNRh2AghgGapWVwUVOFA2Us9wZBU2V0sQfCQWAv5lZEIBA8cVOa5DD6UAPQthVlVFMUJmBmd1NLIBA2MlafVkB2EVaDUGCtp1YVNTV6UwbT12D&ck=fr/ann/aff/245994__&r=fa40e3504e66689636263a5580d94c80&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W273702I9E931%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D12770894%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.woodbrass.com%252Fmicros&da=)-sourire se dessina sur le visage du Chevalier, cependant il répondit :

— Malheureusement, comme tu vois, je suis occupé avec mes disciples. Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer ; je te demanderai donc de quitter ce lieu immédiatement.

Ce refus avait été énoncé avec une certaine douceur, pourtant l'adolescente se raidit. Elle avait horreur d'être rejetée. De plus, être priée de quitter la Maison de la Vierge lui rappelait la fois où Kyko (à moins que ce ne fut messire Saga !) l'avait chassée de la salle du Crusos Sunagein. A nouveau elle se sentit de trop, inutile. Une véritable intruse, une pièce rapportée.

Cinnamon baissa la tête.

— Je vous demande pardon, messire Shaka, je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

Elle recula, puis se retourna et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Shaka ne fit rien pour la retenir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune fille essuya ses yeux et alla s'asseoir sur les marches du Grand Escalier. Elle resta ainsi, le temps de se calmer, puis elle se leva. Elle n'avait pas pu voir le Chevalier de la Vierge, mais elle pouvait toujours rendre visite aux autres Saints d'Or.

**Chemin des douze Maisons**

Elle avait vu messires Aiolia et Aldébaran. Quant à messire DM, il ne s'était pas manifesté lorsqu'elle avait traversé son Temple, ce qui avait grandement soulagé la jeune fille. Il n'aurait plus manquer que le Cancer lui [dise](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3DgTV1M1ZFAHUYAwae1TDLJANBw1AGJgPFIDCtpwaNU0V7AwaFcTAwYFOVxjX%2B8QNGQDVqZ1RDABA1U1FVVDA74lZVdzU0UgOQ9GA14VTNIjAsFAODEjAhVgaIgjCy0AKXVGA0UwYBQkV%2BUVPe1zD5YAOUthVzMAZAETVkVFPAwkXyUFYTZUB3AlaAMjX60ANCcWA8MgPCcWB&ck=fr/ann/aff/10823078__&r=fa40e3504e66689636263a5580d94c80&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W273702I9E2387%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D13115048%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.ouest-france.fr%252Fleditiondusoir%252Fdata%252F500%252Freader%252Freader.html%2523%2521preferred%252F1%252Fpackage%252F500%252Fpub%252F501%252Fpage%252F9&da=) des paroles blessantes, comme il en avait l'habitude... Après le rejet de la Vierge, l'adolescente n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

**Maison de la Vierge**

Elle était arrivée devant le sixième Temple, lorsqu'elle vit les hommes qui accompagnaient messire Shaka plus tôt en sortir. Aussitôt elle se figea. Si elle avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter les Chevaliers d'Or, elle restait encore trop timide vis-à-vis des gens, surtout ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Elle baissa la tête et se mit dans un coin du palier. Espérant que les hommes allaient passer sans faire attention à elle.

Vain espoir.

Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent d'elle, et elle se raidit, le cœur battant et mal à l'aise, se remémorant toutes les fois où, jadis, les autres élèves venaient vers elle dans le but de se moquer. De fait, elle sentit immédiatement en danger.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire une telle impudence, commença l'un d'eux. Comment cette esclave peut-elle avoir le culot de déranger notre maître ?

— Il est trop bon, voilà. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est considéré comme le proche de Dieu. Un être de son importance peut faire preuve de pitié envers les personnes insignifiantes.

Le premier eut un sourire cruel.

— C'est vrai, Aghora, dit-il. N'empêche que si ça avait été moi, cette gamine aurait reçu une bonne correction !

La gamine en question releva la tête.

— Je ne veux surtout pas déranger messire Shaka, osa-t-elle. Seulement j'aime beaucoup méditer à ses côtés. J'ignorais que d'autres aussi...

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et de nouveau Cinnamon se raidit.

— Tu as entendu ça, Shiva ? Décidément tu as raison, il y a des claques qui se perdent ! Sache, petite idiote, que nous sommes les plus [talentueux](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DAOVZTVvFVJNwxWipgZCEkAwUFACcRAjpAOZNDBuZAQXljA3wlOQdTW%2F0QbSBTV5AAMAYzVRcQRHIWWXUgYSZzUgVlNV1TUi1wGbljCgJgNCgWVjJQYBgjCml1eEMmBmdFYC4EX7AlOZ9TDtJVOV1EAwAwMXN2B2cQZZdRB3IlMTZRVyU1ORBWDstFPKQmA9IQaVBmA&ck=fr/ann/aff/531623__&r=fa40e3504e66689636263a5580d94c80&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W273702I9E975%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftrack.effiliation.com%2Fservlet%2Feffi.click%3Fid_compteur%3D12971114%26effi_id%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.deezer.com%252Ffr%252Ftrack%252F72275307&da=) disciples du Saint de la Vierge. Notre entraînement est terminé depuis un bon moment mais on continue à méditer à ses côtés à l'occasion. Tu croyais donc être la seule à avoir ce privilège ? Le Grand Pope est trop généreux de laisser une personne si inutile, une intruse, fréquenter des demi-dieux...

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre. C'était vrai, elle avait toujours pensé être privilégiée de pouvoir méditer auprès de messire Shaka et, jusqu'à, présent, elle se croyait la seule... D'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas la vexait. Ainsi elle n'était pas [spéciale](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=%3D%3DAbBUjVrVVIJsBXrNANQVkBlBwABMUV7I1PedDAghQFCoTA7AVaDcTWoplaVRWA5AgYSFGAegQQDEmWGR1bUF2B3EwNWJTVllAHcZzAzAlPGMDAnFAMVdmUi51fA0GCzIwYBIEUoNgOZhmWqVVbB0EAiJFZAwGCyMgZaZEV2QVZHIUAxY1PVRWCrxVNDYDU5YAPAMWA&ck=fr/ann/aff/683518__&r=fa40e3504e66689636263a5580d94c80&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W273702I9E2955%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Ftracking.publicidees.com%2Fclic.php%3Fprogid%3D2934%26partid%3D8826%26%26dpl%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.hellobank.fr%252F%26cb%3D%25CASHBACKDATA%25&da=), ces deux Chevaliers avaient raison, elle n'avait été acceptée auprès du Saint de la Vierge que par pitié. La pitié qu'elle avait en horreur.

— Je me demande [pourquoi](http://fr.clickintext.net/c/?t=cit&k=oFFNG8GXuMwRaJTXhZ1GBojVAYlEC8jA4YVMZxTBKlgPRNTC2EVaCImC5EwMFEWA7IAYV9xDXEwYXVEC%2B4VNFITU1YwNch2A4oVHdBmVhFQaWFmVnJgYCQmVmlleFwWCgF1aJMUUpJQaKMTA6UQbB8kAlV1aPUWAmdFNIwkXgVwZRVkB7wVaDcjWq1FYWdWApZlaWBmA&ck=fr/ann/aff/8490432__&r=fa40e3504e66689636263a5580d94c80&go=http%3A%2F%2Ficit.fr%2Fj%2F0%2FAUfe83d5f2423466581d6cc4c06990322fR1S88294W273702I9E1609%2Fhttp%3A%2F%2Fad.zanox.com%2Fppc%2F%3F27598894C538993526%26zpar0%3D%5B%5B%25CASHBACKDATA%25%5D%5D%26ULP%3D%5B%5Bhttp%3A%2F%2Fwww.fnac.com%2FLa-4G-pour-les-nuls-MAJ-Janvier-2015%2Fcp19357%2Fw-4%5D%5D&da=) elle a été autorisée à demeurer sur le Domaine Sacré... A quoi peut-elle bien servir ? demanda Shiva.

Comme à chaque fois que l'on se moquait d'elle, Cinnamon ne sut que répliquer. Une fois encore elle avait la tête vide, incapable de sortir une bonne répartie. Et même si elle en avait eu une, elle était trop timide pour la dire. Bloquée. Paralysée.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que cette attitude était commune à beaucoup de victimes d'agressions. Conséquence d'un mécanisme psychologique et neurobiologique mis en place par le cerveau pour échapper à un risque vital induit par une réponse émotionnelle dépassée et non contrôlée. Certes, on ne pouvait pas clairement parler d'agression grave de la part de Shiva du Paon et d'Aghora du Lotus. Seulement, être ainsi prise à partie, traitée d'importune, voire de poids mort, évoqua dans sa tête toutes les fois où l'on s'était moqué d'elle sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. Et ce furent surtout ces souvenirs pénibles qui paralysèrent l'adolescente, son esprit la remettant dans le rôle de victime qu'elle avait connu jadis.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé, puis ils se détournèrent enfin. La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui menaçaient.

Comme elle aurait aimé savoir se défendre !

Comme elle aurait aimé suivre un entraînement elle-aussi, ainsi sa présence au Sanctuaire aurait été justifiée. Au lieu de cela, elle n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu.

Après l'humiliation et la tristesse, ce fut la peur de l'avenir qui prit place en elle.

Et si le Grand Pope décidait de la chasser du Domaine Sacré ? Que ferait-elle, où irait-elle ? Et surtout, pourrait-elle survivre loin de ses chers Chevaliers d'Or ?

 


	37. Exclavage II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre chapitre très dur qui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, à l'auberge.

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story trente-deux

 **AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 **SIDE-STORY TRENTE-DEUX** **: Esclavage II**

**Une auberge au cœur de Rome**

**Mercredi 14 janvier 1987 – Pendant la nuit**

Cinnamon était recroquevillée dans son coin, au bord du lit, le plus loin possible du Chevalier. Elle était persuadée de n'avoir plus rien à craindre, maintenant que celui-ci avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Elle était tout simplement encore trop innocente.

Soudain elle sentit qu'il lui touchait l'épaule en même temps qu'il disait :

— Allez, ma petite douceur, réveille-toi ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...

La jeune fille ne put faire autrement que de se retourner et de s'asseoir dans le lit. Très franchement inquiète. De fait, elle n'aimait pas le sourire qui ornait le visage de DeathMask, mais alors pas du tout... Ce dernier lui toucha la joue d'un geste presque tendre et ajouta :

— Je m'occupe déjà de ton entraînement, à présent je vais t'apprendre à faire plaisir à un homme.

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle secoua la tête désespérément pour signifier son refus. Refus dont le Cancer n'avait évidement rien à faire... Il repoussa le drap et aussitôt Cinnamon détourna le regard, rouge de confusion. Ce qui lui attira un rire de DeathMask.

— Effrayée ? Tu es tellement adorable, tu sais ? Maintenant, caresse-moi.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'elle.. le touche ! Déjà qu'elle n'osait pas poser les yeux sur la nudité de son bourreau... Apparemment un refus de sa part n'était pas une option : sans plus attendre l'homme lui prit la main et la posa sur son sexe. L'adolescente sursauta et tenta de se dégager, en vain, il la tenait bien. Puis il conduisit sa main. Le visage empourpré, avec la sensation qu'on lui plantait des clous enflammés dans les yeux tant le spectacle la choquait, Cinnamon était pourtant incapable de détacher son regard de cette masturbation. Elle se sentait mal, si mal... Il finit par la lâcher mais elle continua, tant elle craignait de le fâcher. Cependant la vison de son érection lui faisait également peur.

Il l'arrêta brusquement, apaisant ainsi la jeune fille. Hélas cette pseudo détente ne dura pas. Pétrifiée, elle resta sans réaction face à l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle ne savait même pas qu'une telle chose était possible... Une chose dégoûtante... Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait l'intention de désobéir, _elle ne pouvait pas faire ça,_ voilà tout. Impossible !

— Tu m'as bien entendu, fit le Cancer. Allez, prend ma verge dans ta bouche et suce la.

Cinnamon secoua la tête à nouveau.

— Je.. je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.. plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle était persuadée que messire DM allait se mettre en colère et lui crier après. Déjà elle courbait les épaules... A sa grande surprise, il se contenta de répondre :

— Comme tu veux...

Et il rabattit le drap. L'adolescente soupira de soulagement. Si ça s'arrêtait là, elle avait de la chance, finalement.

— On rentre demain au Sanctuaire. Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de Saga lorsque je lui ferai mon rapport...

Saga ! Ce nom sonna comme un choc électrique dans l'esprit de Cinnamon. Affolée, elle se rendit compte que la seule personne qui pouvait dire la vérité ou la cacher à l'homme qu'elle adorait comme un dieu se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Le Cancer avait toutes les cartes en main. S'il faisait son rapport à son supérieur et qu'il racontait ce qu'elle avait fait, l'infanticide, et le tabou qu'elle avait brisé... Si messire Saga savait cela...

Terrorisée, le cœur battant follement et rougissante, la jeune fille plongea sous le drap. Ravalant son dégoût et avec l'impression très nette d'être en train de mourir, elle prit le sexe de l'homme dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer le mieux possible. DeathMask, quant à lui, soupira d'aise et la guida de la voix, lui disant qu'il voulait sentir sa langue. L'adolescente obtempéra et s'appliqua de plus belle, tant elle avait peur de mécontenter son tortionnaire... Et pendant que cette fellation dura, elle se répéta dans sa tête : "ce n'est pas moi qui fait ça, ça n'arrive pas, je ne suis pas là, cet instant n'existe pas !". Hélas, la sensation de cette verge dans sa bouche et contre sa langue l'empêchait de nier la réalité. Tandis que mourrait en elle tout sentiment d'amour-propre et d'estime de soi.

A un moment, Il retira le drap, posa les mains sur la tête de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de se dégager et la prévint :

— T'as pas intérêt à recracher !

D'abord Cinnamon ne comprit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne devait pas recracher ? Elle eut aussitôt sa réponse quand un liquide jaillit dans sa bouche. Son premier réflexe fut effectivement de s'en débarrasser. Seulement le Cancer la tenait bien.

— Avale ! ordonna-t-il.

Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas le choix et obéit.

Il la relâcha enfin et elle se blottit dans son coin. Elle gardait la tête baissée, incapable de le regarder en face. Morte de honte et tachant de ne pas vomir. DeathMask, quant à lui, éclata de rire.

— Ma foi, tu es plutôt douée ! Je t'assure !

Il se passa de longues minutes pendant lesquelles la jeune fille crut de nouveau que c'était terminé. Hélas, messire DM ne l'avait pas oubliée.

— Mets toi à quatre pattes.

Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle cette nuit ? Elle en avait marre, elle voulait s'en aller... Ses yeux la piquaient mais elle se retint de pleurer. Comprenant qu'elle devait obéir, elle s'exécuta. Ce fut horriblement humiliée qu'elle le sentit entrer en elle ainsi. En plus ça faisait mal... Elle avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, elle ne pouvait qu'éprouver avec un terrible réalisme le sexe de l'homme qui allait et venait en elle. Ce dernier toucha sa poitrine puis se mit à la caresser entre les cuisses, arrachant des gémissements à l'adolescente. Tant de douleur que de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, la souffrance diminua un peu et elle sentit des vagues de chaleur irradier de son ventre à ses jambes.

La torture continua encore un trop long moment, et enfin DeathMask se libéra en elle. Puis il se retira. Aussitôt Cinnamon s'éloigna de lui, restant le plus possible près du bord du lit.

— Dors, maintenant, dit-il en la couvrant du drap.

La jeune fille faillit le remercier, tant elle était soulagée que l'horreur prenne fin... Encore rouge de honte et d'humiliation, son muscle cardiaque ayant peine à se calmer, elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que les récents événements ne la suivent pas jusque dans ses rêves.

Elle était endormie depuis un certain temps, couchée sur le ventre, lorsque soudain elle fut réveillée en sursaut. La panique s'empara à nouveau d'elle quand elle sentit le Cancer s'allonger sur elle. Celui-ci lui mit la main devant la bouche comme pour l'empêcher de parler... ou de crier. Et il la pénétra, à cet endroit où cela paraissait impossible.

Elle hurla, un hurlement étouffé. Elle cria pendant pratiquement tout le temps où cela dura. La douleur et la sensation de déchirure étaient telles que l'adolescente eut l'impression de se noyer dans une brume écarlate de souffrance. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien hormis cette souffrance... Elle était brisée, écartelée... Seigneur, il allait la tuer, elle allait mourir, elle en était persuadée... C'était encore pire que la première fois, dans le quatrième Temple, et pourtant ce jour là elle avait eu très mal.

Cette fois ce fut fini assez vite. Le Cancer se retira et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Cinnamon, elle, resta allongée, sans réaction, comme une morte. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les larmes de douleur qui baignaient son visage, des larmes qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher.

Il la laissa de nouveau tranquille pendant une heure et demi environ. Cette fois, la jeune fille restait sur ses gardes, elle avait eu trop de mauvaises surprises. Et ce fut le cœur serré qu'elle l'entendit dire :

— La nuit n'est pas terminée, je vais te montrer une autre façon de prendre du bon temps.

Cette fois elle n'en pouvait plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait après elle en ce moment ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ? Il avait pourtant eu ce qu'il voulait, plusieurs fois... Elle eut très envie de pleurer et se retint à grand peine. Une fois n'était pas coutume : elle le supplia :

— Non ! Je vous en prie, j'ai encore mal... Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît...

— Tu auras moins mal cette fois-ci, ma petite douceur, c'est promis.

Il remit une mèche mordorée en place et toucha sa joue du bout du doigt.

— Je ne veux que ton bien, tu sais. Étant ton maître, je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, tu peux me croire !

Son bien ? Mais alors, pourquoi cette douleur, cette humiliation ? Au fond c'était elle qui avait un problème, les autres gens faisaient cela aussi et, apparemment, ça ne leur posait pas de soucis. Elle était sûrement bien sotte de se mettre dans des états pareils ! Surtout l'adolescente ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle détestait autant ça, alors qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir... Ce plaisir qui la faisait culpabiliser à mort quand ce n'était qu'une réaction physiologique de son corps face à des stimuli. De la même manière que l'on pleure en épluchant des oignons sans pour autant être triste, ou que l'on rit lorsque l'on vous chatouille sans être joyeux. Mais cela, la jeune fille l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'après tout, Messire DM avait raison, il était son maître, il avait toute autorité sur elle. Elle, elle n'avait qu'à la fermer et obéir. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'elle paie tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, l'entraînement qu'il lui consacrait...

Elle frémit lorsqu'il lui caressa la poitrine. Il passa ensuite la main sur son ventre, la fit descendre plus bas, jusqu'entre ses cuisses, pour la masturber. Cinnamon ferma les yeux très fort. Peu après il repoussa davantage le drap. La jeune fille, le souffle court, souleva les paupières et posa un regard effrayé sur son érection. Pourvu qu'il ne lui demande pas de le sucer encore, c'était _la chose_ qu'elle détestait entre toutes...

— Viens sur moi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle crut avoir mal compris. Il voulait qu'elle vienne sur lui, mais alors il fallait qu'elle...

Devant son hésitation, le Cancer ajouta :

— Je suis là pour toi. Je te protégerai toujours, Cinnamon, et cela, quoi que tu aies pu faire...

Encore ce rappel de ce qu'elle avait osé faire la veille... Et, comme précédemment, l'idée que quelqu'un (surtout messire Saga !) puisse le découvrir lui tordit le cœur d'angoisse.

Terrifiée, elle prit la main que DeathMask lui tendait et vint s'installer sur lui, alors qu'il était déjà en position assise. La sensation de son sexe au bord de son intimité la fit frissonner de peur. Lentement, elle s'empala sur lui. Une fois de plus, elle eut mal, cependant c'était sans commune mesure avec l'atroce souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvée plus tôt.

Son maître lui prit les mains et les posa d'office sur ses propres épaules. Sous les encouragements de celui-ci, la jeune fille se mit à bouger doucement. Au bout d'un moment, ce furent les habituelles vagues de chaleur qui lui brûlaient le bas-ventre et les jambes, la faisant gémir.

— Va plus vite, maintenant, exigea-t-il soudain.

Une nouvelle fois, elle obéit. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas assez pour lui car il la fit basculer sous lui avant de donner des coups de reins vifs, presque brutaux. Enfin, le Chevalier éjacula, mettant ainsi fin à la torture.

— Je t'avais dit que ce serait différent, rappela-t-il en se retirant.

L'adolescente n'osa pas répondre. Elle était encore toute rouge de honte et, de plus, toujours sous le coup du plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé bien malgré elle...

— Tu peux te reposer à présent, tu l'as bien mérité ! fit le Saint d'Or en lui tendant le drap.

La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste et s'en emmitoufla. Barrière de protection dérisoire... Une fois de plus elle se blottit dans son coin et se retint de pleurer. Ce n'était pas facile : les larmes semblaient prêtes à jaillir et elle avait peine à retenir ses sanglots. Cependant elle tint bon.

Le Cancer était lui très satisfait : non seulement la gamine lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil mais en plus ce moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la contrôler était des plus agréables... Elle ne songeait même pas au pouvoir qu'elle détenait, tant elle lui était assujettie.

Oui, c'était une très bonne nuit pour DeathMask.

**Jeudi 15 janvier 1987 – 07h30**

Cinnamon dormait encore lorsque le Cancer revint dans la chambre. L'adolescente était couchée sur le ventre et ses longues mèches mordorées bouclaient, emmêlées sur ses épaules et dans son cou. L'homme s'assit sur le lit et la jeune fille ouvrit un œil embué de sommeil. Dans lequel s'alluma presque aussitôt une lueur d'inquiétude.

— Bien dormi, ma petite douceur ? demanda le Chevalier comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

" _Ma petite douceur_ ", encore. Décidément ce surnom lui plaisait, sans doute parce que le prénom de la jeune fille pouvait prêter à jeux de mots. La cannelle... Un jour, messire DM lui avait appris que les anciens Égyptiens utilisaient cette épice pour leurs cérémonies d'embaumement.

Ce fut alors que la jeune fille remarqua la tasse dans la main de DeathMask. Étonnée, elle respira les effluves d'un chocolat chaud et se redressa, tout en gardant le drap serré autour d'elle pour cacher sa nudité.

— Tiens, fit l'homme en lui tendant la tasse.

Elle l'accepta et but une gorgée du breuvage brûlant. Celui-ci devait être délicieux mais Cinnamon n'en sentait pas vraiment le goût, tant le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait osé faire la veille lui restait à l'esprit. Néanmoins elle but tout le chocolat.

Pourquoi cette attention ? Déjà la veille, il lui avait offert une glace, puis il avait joué les guides touristiques dans Rome, se comportant de façon étrangement gentille.

Et cette nuit... L'adolescente se souvenait de la façon cruelle avait laquelle il l'avait traitée. L'humiliation et la douleur...

Cependant s'il pouvait montrer une quelconque douceur envers elle, cela signifiait sans doute qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais. En fait, ce devait être elle qui était en cause, si elle était bien sage, il n'avait aucune raison de la malmener. S'il la punissait, c'était sûrement qu'elle le méritait.

Par ce raisonnement, Cinnamon oubliait volontairement les sévices de la nuit alors même qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Se dire qu'elle était responsable lui permettait de garder un semblant de contrôle. S'il lui faisait mal, c'est qu'elle était coupable, forcément. Et surtout, grâce à cela, elle n'était pas obligée de blâmer un Saint d'Or, ces gens devaient rester irréprochables dans son esprit.

Comme elle avait terminé sa boisson, le Cancer lui prit la tasse des mains et la posa sur la table de nuit. Puis :

— Habille-toi, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille se pencha par-dessus le lit pour ramasser ses sous-vêtements. Ensuite elle enfila sa robe et son gilet, gardant la pèlerine à la main. Cela fait, DeathMask lui prit le bras et une lueur dorée les entoura.

Un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparu.


	38. Esclavage III

**TITRE :** Étoiles & Chaos - Side-story trente- trois

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Seul le personnage de Cinnamon est à moi.

 

**SIDE-STORY TRENTE-** **TROIS** **: Esclavage II** **I**

 

****Lundi 16 février 1987** **

 

Ce fut avec une immense crainte mêlée d’un immense espoir que Cinnamon franchit le seuil de la quatrième Maison. La veille, elle avait réussi l’exploit de se rendre à Yomotsu par ses propres moyens. Oh bien sûr, elle avait été malade à rendre tripes et boyaux et une grande faiblesse s’était emparée d’elle juste après. Mais elle l’avait fait ! Elle _l’avait fait_ ! Aussi se disait-elle que le Cancer allait rebondir là-dessus, qu’il allait en profiter pour lui apprendre d’autres choses. Vu qu’elle progressait, lentement certes, mais elle progressait.

  
Elle fit quelques pas dans le Temple et appela d’une petite voix (mais pourquoi donc chaque fois qu’elle voulait s’adresser à lui ou l’appeler, c’était cette voix de petite fille timide qui sortait de sa gorge?).

 

Une seconde plus tard, il était devant elle, sans son armure.

  
— Regardez qui voilà, le petit prodige !

  
Ces paroles laissèrent la jeune fille dans l’expectative. Se moquait-il d’elle ? Il en était bien capable. Elle qui était si fière d’elle-même il y avait à peine un instant…

 

— Heu, je voudrais… m’entraîner si c’est possible. S’il vous plait …

 

DeathMask sourit et parcourut l’adolescente des yeux, et celle-ci n’aimait pas du tout la lueur qu’elle y lisait.

 

— T’entraîner, hein ? fit-il enfin. Ça oui, tu en as besoin. Cependant le miracle que tu as accompli hier a dû laisser des traces, non ? Je veux dire, tu dois être fatiguée…

 

— Ben, je…

 

Il n’avait pas tort. Physiquement elle se sentait encore flagada mais son moral était paré, lui ! Elle voulait, il fallait qu’elle s’entraîne ! Mais le Chevalier secoua la tête d’un air faussement contrit.

 

— Tu en veux, je le vois bien, seulement tu ne tiendrais pas la distance pour les exercices physiques, alors l’utilisation de ton Pouvoir …

 

Et il sourit encore, ce qui mit la jeune fille très mal à l’aise.

 

— Néanmoins tu as bien fait de venir. J’ai remarqué comme tu es coincée pendant nos petits jeux.

 

Des jeux, mais il parlait de… des jeux, il appelait _ça_ des jeux ?

  
Son cœur commençant à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, Cinnamon recula. Il fallait qu’elle sorte d’ici, et vite !

  
Le Cancer la retint par le bras, l’empêchant de fuir. Et il, déclara, presque hilare :

  
— Allons, allons, pas de panique, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

 

Sur ces mots, il entraîna sa prisonnière à travers la Maison, jusqu’aux appartements privés.

  
Exactement comme lors de la première fois.

  
Cependant ils s’arrêtèrent dans le salon, avant la chambre, et DeathMask ne la jeta pas à terre comme l’autre fois. Au contraire, il la lâcha et se dirigea vers un meuble d’où il sortit une bouteille à la couleur ambrée.

  
— Je sais que tu as peur. Il ne faut pas. Tiens, ça va t’aider à te détendre un peu.

  
Et lui tendre un verre rempli du mystérieux breuvage.

 

Pourquoi cette attention, et surtout, pourquoi ce ton rassurant ? S’il ne s’était s’agit de lui elle aurait qualifié ses propos de gentils.

  
Elle porta le verre à sa bouche et se mit à boire… Pour aussitôt recracher le liquide. En la voyant tousser, le Chevalier éclata de rire. Puis il mit sa main derrière la nuque de l’adolescente comme pour l’empêcher de bouger, et de son autre main, rapprocha le verre de ses lèvres.

 

— Doucement, vas-y doucement, tu n’as pas l’habitude du Whisky.

 

Et il la fit boire. Plusieurs gorgées. Mais il faisait ça avec une certaine douceur, retirant le récipient lorsqu’il voyait que Cinnamon allait en avaler trop d’un coup.

 

Dans le corps de celle-ci, le Whisky faisait son effet. Le breuvage ambré parcourait ses veines, leur apportant une chaleur bienfaisante. Très vite, elle eut la tête qui tourne et l'impression de se trouver dans du coton.

 

— Allez, ça suffit maintenant, décida DeathMask en allant poser le verre sur la petite table du salon. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t’endormes !

  
Il revint ensuite près d’elle et, sans lui demander son avis évidemment, passa ses mains sous sa jupe, où elles trouvèrent la petite culotte. Lentement, il la fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Groggy par l’alcool, l’adolescente ne bougea pas, ne protesta pas. Elle aurait voulu dire non, refuser, mais, outre le fait qu’elle n’osait jamais se rebeller, cette fois-ci, avec le Whisky, elle se sentait encore moins en mesure de résister.

 

Le Gardien du Quatrième Temple la prit par la main et, s’installant dans son fauteuil, la fit s’asseoir sur lui. Et Cinnamon fut très gênée de se retrouver ainsi sur les genoux du Chevalier… sans son sous-vêtement qui plus est.

  
L’homme retroussa sa jupe, jusqu’à dévoiler l’intimité de la jeune fille. Celle-ci essaya de se cacher avec ses mains, mais son maître l’en empêcha.

 

— Non, non, fit-il. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ton corps. Ni avoir honte de ça.

 

Il plaça sa main entre les cuisses de Cinnamon, son doigt trouva l’endroit le plus sensible et se mit à le masser.

  
Il avait beau dire, la pauvre enfant avait l’impression de se noyer dans un océan de honte. Preuve s’il en fallait, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains, sans pouvoir toutefois empêcher les gémissements de franchir ses lèvres au bout d’un moment.

 

— Ç a fait du bien, hein ? C’est agréable, pas vrai ? Réponds !

 

La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis se surprit à répondre oui d’une voix tremblante.

  
Mais juste au moment où ce plaisir allait atteindre son paroxysme, il cessa soudain cette masturbation.

  
— Allez, à toi ! ordonna-t-il.

 

Tout d’abord elle ne comprit pas. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’est qu’elle avait un feu qui lui brûlait le bas-ventre. Et si elle détestait ce que lui faisait son maître lors de ces séances, elle savait que tôt ou tard, ce feu serait éteint. Par celui qui l’avait allumé.

  
Puis elle comprit enfin. Il voulait qu’elle se… touche elle-même ?

  
Mais il n’en était pas question ! Pourquoi voulait-il lui infliger pareille humiliation ? Elle n’avait guère le loisir de s’y adonner, l’éducation sexuelle que lui prodiguait son maître lui coupait ce genre d’envie. Même avant de le rencontrer, elle ne l’avait jamais fait, n’en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin. Et voilà qu’il aurait fallu qu’elle le fasse, là, devant lui, donnant ainsi son approbation, son consentement, au traitement qu’il lui infligeait ?

  
Le faire, c’était dire _oui_. Or, en adolescente, un hurlement silencieux : noooon ! Elle ne voulait pas… devenir complice.

 

Et pourtant, n’était-elle pas complice malgré elle quand elle éprouvait ce maudit plaisir ? Après tout, elle était déjà pourrie jusqu’à la moelle …

 

— Voyons ma petite douceur, tu ne vas pas rester dans cet état ! prononça soudain DeathMask avec un sourire cruel.

  
Parce qu’il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans l’esprit de celle qu’il considérait comme son esclave personnelle. L’alcool, les propos rassurants, tout cela n’avait qu’un but, déstabiliser Cinnamon, en l’empêchant de discerner le bien du mal, l’acceptable de l’inacceptable. De plus, comme il ne se montrait pas méchant verbalement, cela faussait tout le ressenti de l’adolescente. Ah s’il avait élevé la voix, prononcé des paroles blessantes et levé la main sur elle comme il l’avait déjà tant de fois fait ! Dans le cas contraire, il était bien difficile à Cinnamon de remettre les choses dans leur contexte, de se voir, elle, comme une victime, et lui comme un salopard fini.

 

— Tu l’as dit toi-même, c’est tellement agréable, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Laisse-toi aller, c’est si bon…

 

Elle n’en pouvait plus… Pour un peu, elle aurait presque supplié son bourreau pour qu’il finisse le travail… Ce dernier lui prit la main et la dirigera vers son entrejambe.

 

Vaincue, la jeune fille baissa la tête, ferma les yeux très fort comme pour ne pas voir cette ignominie. Et obéit au Cancer. La chaleur augmenta encore mais, cette fois, après être montée crescendo, de son bas-ventre à ses jambes et son ventre, elle finit par disparaître. Laissant l’adolescente épuisée et honteuse, oh tellement honteuse. Confusément remonta de sa mémoire cette fois où, de retour de leur escapade à Rome, il avait là aussi brusquement arrêté de la caresser, la laissant avec ce brasier dans le ventre. Brasier qu’elle s’était alors refusé à éteindre elle-même. Pourquoi, aujourd’hui, avait-elle capitulé ? Peut-être était-ce l’alcool qui émoussait sa volonté. Ah elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui avait fait boire ce… Whisky !

  
Le Chevalier avait réussi son coup. Nouvelle leçon sexuelle, nouvelle emprise sur sa captive. À présent, elle n’était plus la pure et chaste adolescente qui ne faisait que subir. Oui, elle avait déjà fait des choses avec ses doigts et sa bouche. Mais se toucher elle-même ! C’était la rendre complice, mentalement. Et cet aveu qu’elle avait fait en admettant son plaisir !

 

Désormais, chaque fois qu’il lui ordonnerait de le suivre dans ses appartements privés, Cinnamon devrait se rappeler cette fois-là où elle avait cédé, reconnaissant ainsi sa faiblesse face à DeathMask.

 

Ce dernier ne la toucha pas davantage cette fois là, ne lui demanda rien d’autre. Il n’en avait pas besoin, ce qu’il l’avait contrainte à faire et ce que cela impliquait lui suffisait largement.

 

Quand le Cancer songeait à ce que les autres pensaient d’elle, qu’ils la voyaient comme une innocente adolescente… Lui seul savait. Lui seul connaissait son corps par cœur, lui seul avait vu ses joues rosies et ses yeux brillants, lui seul avait entendu ses gémissements. Lui seul avait pu profiter de l’application que mettait la jeune fille à contenter son maître. Et les autres qui l’imaginaient coiffée d’une auréole de chasteté et de pureté !

 

Ce fut en vacillant, à cause de l’alcool et de ce qui s’était passé, que Cinnamon gagna le passage secret pour se rendre au treizième Temple.

 

Pour se cacher dans sa chambre, rideaux tirés.


End file.
